A Chance
by Elsina
Summary: Warning:Yaoi Pairing. Future MPREG. SasuNaru With Naruto's 18 Bday around the corner Kyuubi reveals a suprise... one that both would welcome, if they could only get past their pride and fear, unless they break each other first... Ignore AN on prolouge...
1. Prolouge

**_A Chance_**

Disclaimer: Yes I know I don't own Naruto despite how much I wish I did.

Author's Note: First SasuNaru fic ok? Secondly this story starts off with episode two and will run to whatever episode I choose… then things will go the way I want them so as to suit my needs. May even resort back to the episode line. MAYBE is the key word though!

**Prologue**

The sky was darkening, changing as the sun rolled across the sky. High up in the sky it was colored a blue-black color and further to the horizon were the mixings of bright and fiery colors. It was making that slow descent, ready to trade off her duties to brother-moon. As she slipped under her brother appeared with its silvery color and dark pocks of gray, happy to shine in his own way down on the people below him.

This calming ritual, however unknown it may seem, allowed a village hidden amongst the leaves to relax from the day's tension, created from the heat the sun bore down upon them in her happiness. The cool night eased this tension, bringing in peace to everyone that welcomed it as the forest around them, still and quiet during the day, burst forth into its nightly sounds.

Inside the village itself, the people snuggled into their beds, alone or with those they loved, ready to sleep and prepare for the next hot day. Not everyone was able to sleep at this time, for in this village there are those who function at night. These people are stealthy and quick, leaping on the houses without making any sounds, setting up a guard. Others would make it to fall under the night's graces, but only after gruesome hours of work. After all it was their job.

Mainly this went to the village's protector who stayed in a high tower that looked out over the entire village. He or sometimes a she worked into the night, allowing breaks only when their eyes blurred, telling them to sleep. It was only like this during the summer for them all because the heat easily sparks anger and could cause wars with other villages.

Inside where this protector lives, two people were deep in thought. One was a silent man that seemed to give off a slightly dark aura. He was stretched out on a bed, off into on corner of the room where little candlelight shone. Where it did fall was upon pale flesh that belied the true strength of what was within a lithe form. His dark eyes were focused on the other man, watching him as he thought. Fragile looking hands were wrapped around each other his chin resting on top of them as his feet kicked the pillows behind him. Every now and again one hand would slip free and push back a midnight black strand of hair that would glint blue in the light.

The other man stood behind a desk piled with papers that demanded to be signed or read. His back was turned to it as he stared out a window down upon the village. Deep blue eyes were in deep thought, deeper than his comrade's own. A hand would either rub thin scars in a set of three on each cheek, looking a bit like whiskers, or it would run through unruly blonde hair and fix the robs that told of his status.

He turned as a knock sounded on the doors on the other end of the room. He sighed, looking over to his comrade before taking a seat into his chair. He smirked softly as his friend threw a pillow at his head with a grunt of recognition about something.

"You may enter…" Spoke the whiskered man, watching as the doors opened to reveal a set of triplets and a set of twins. Each looked almost the same. The triplets were older than the twins. The triplets were composed of two girls and one boy and the twins were one girl and one boy. Each had a head of thick black hair, but streaked with natural blonde highlights. The girls had bright blue eyes and the boys had dark eyes.

The tallest of the triplets and one of the girls, walked forward and bowed deeply to the blonde man. Her brother followed at middle height and her sister as the smallest. The twins were only young children, looking to be at least five years in age. They smiled and ran over to the blonde man instead, laughing slightly as he picked the both of them up and pulled them into his lap. He then sent a stare to the triplets, of which were at least nine or ten years old.

"Sumire, Sora, and Sayori. Do you know why I have summoned you here today?" He asked, gently keeping the twin's hands away from his stack of papers. He watched as all three looked to his comrade who had walked over to an empty chair.

Sumire, the eldest, looked up and shook her head. "No, Hokage."

Sora, the middle-sized boy looked up as well. "We were wondering…

Then Sayori looked up. "… If you could tell us why?"

The Hokage grinned, making his dark-haired companion narrow his eyes as he recognized the hint of mischief. The Hokage grunted and set the young twins on the ground. They at once ran to the man and clung to his legs. He just looked down at them with a warm smile.

"It seems you three were the ones who played that prank this afternoon… were you not?"

At once all three faces paled and they hung their heads. In unison they spoke. "Yeah… we were the ones…"

The Hokage grinned and stood up, walking over to stand in front of them. He placed a hand on Sumire's head. "Ah… you three are so much the little rascals like I once was."

Sumire looked up with hope on her face. "We were? But you're the Hokage? You can't have been doing things like we do!" Her siblings nodded.

"Au contraire, I did! Painting the faces of the Hokages was one of my favorite things to do. As a result… your punishment will be the same as mine."

"What punishment did you receive…?" Asked Sora as he looked up into the Hokage's face.

"Well… I had to clean up the mess I made… without stopping for food." He grinned as they all groaned.

"Aw man… I told you weuldn't have done that prank…" Whined Sayori.

"Stop whining. Now… all three of you should go to bed and ready for your job tomorrow since there are no classes." He looked to the twins. "And take Taka and Tsuki with you."

The triplets bowed and took the twins from the dark-haired man after he kissed each child on the forehead. They all murmured good night to him and left the room. His blonde companion sighed in relief, chuckling softly as he started to sign some more papers.

"I saw that look in your eyes…" He murmured, making the Hokage jump slightly. He stood up and walked over to his side and leaned down to kiss a whiskered cheek.

"Ah… those were the good old days… neh Sasuke-kun?" He grinned and trapped him in a hug before he could walk away.

"Hai… Naruto-kun…" Sasuke nuzzled his neck and let out a soft sigh. "I can recall how everything started…"

Naruto groaned, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Tilting his head to the side to expose more of his neck. "Who ever thought we would make it this far?"

Sasuke nipped at his neck, licking the areas afterwards, grinning as he elicited another moan from the man now beneath him. "I did… knew we would right after the Haku incident."

"Hmm…really now?"

"Hai…"

Naruto smirked, leaning his head right into Sasuke's face. He reached up with a free hand and poked his nose. He couldn't help but grin at his confused look. "If I recall though, it wasn't till way after that event that we realized anything…"

Sasuke blinked in confusion again. All thought was lost as the Kyuubi container assaulted his neck with his mouth, forcing out a deep groan.

"T-T-True…"

End of Prologue

A/N: Please don't base reveiws on this! Save it for when you have read the first chapter at least... please?


	2. Sudden Changes

_**A Chance**_

Disclaimer: Same as Before… I don't own Naruto only Sumire, Sora, Sayori, Taka and Tsuki… sadly enough… MOVING ALONG! XD

**Chapter One: The Years Before… (Ten Years Before)**

Orochimaru was dead, Itachi was gone, and the village was safe. That was all that really mattered to the village of Konoha. The biggest threats to them were away, hopefully one would never return and cause a problem. Peace was in the air, well as much as there could be considering that the village's loudest ninja was back home from his mission.

The loud and whiskered cheeked blonde had made it to Jounin class and happily served Tsunade who was still the current Hokage. He was also pleased that his fellow teammate Sasuke had made it as well. Sasuke was lucky since the Elders were not pleased with his actions to obtain more power, since it threw the village into chaos.

His other teammate Sakura has finished her training underneath Tsunade and was a full time medicnin. The cherry haired girl had also given up on Sasuke only after threes years of trying and was now happy with Lee. They were both planning on marriage and starting a family. Of coruse Sakura had forced some changes onto the wild leaf ninja.

There were other merry things going on with his other friends. Ino and Shikamaru had hooked up, after much controversy on Ino's part. Hinata shocked everybody who knew of her large crush on Naruto, when she fell for the rambunctious Kiba, much to his pleasure. Neji didn't fail to react harshly to her decision, but changed his mind not to long afterwards as someone came along that was for him. Despite the chaos they both caused, the village was forced to clean out a ton of sand before they admitted anything. The others found there own others or decided to remain alone for a longer period of time.

Like Sasuke and Naruto. Everyone understood why Naruto was unable to find someone for him and him alone. Someone who didn't care about the demon he housed to protect the village. They didn't understand Sasuke though. After all he was the Uchiha heir and needed to restore his clan.

It was on this return of Naruto's that things were set in motion for them both. All of it revolved around the Kyuubi as well. There was also the own abilites that Naruto himself inhierited from his father and mother from being a member of the Uzumakis.

It seemed as though every person in the village groaned as news reached them about the return of Naruto. The rambunctious ninja had finished a mission that required him to hunt down a missing nin. With him returned Sasuke and the other members of his new team. They just weren't as loud as he was about everything. The minute they step foot through the gates, the energetic blonde shouted a hello at the top of his lungs.

They were all eighteen now, no longer the small children like before. Naruto showed signs of becoming a little more easy on the eyes. He shot up and grew in height and his muscles were toned and his baby fat gone. His tan was darker and made his blonde hair and blue eyes stand out even better. There were other changes as well. Ones related to Kyuubi. His whisker like scars were deeper and longer and he now had a more noticeable set of fangs. He had also discarded the bright orange and blue outfit for one that was mainly black, but still had orange on it. More subtle though.

Sasuke was still taller than the blonde, he was also still slender and pale. He wore his hair the same way with the rooster tail in the back. He had stopped wearing the high collared shirts and settled with a bluethirt that still had the red and white fan on the back. Everything else was the same.

They made their report to Tsunade, after trying to shut the blonde up as he yelled insults at her, resulting in an all out brawl between the two and making the whole meeting last longer than necessary.

She rustled some papers on her desk after having dismissed them from her office. All except Naruto. He sat in the chair, looking uneasy as she glared at him. She sighed and rubbed her temples to relax and calm herself as she gave him the news he was waiting for.

"Do you know why I asked you to stay behind?" She asked him, grinning as his head shot up.

"Not really… since there isn't much I have done since I just got back."

"Well… I have news for you Naruto. And not good news either. After much debate with the elders, they declined again on making you my successor." She watched with anger and sympathy as she saw tears rise in his eyes.

Naruto bravely held back his tears and demanding questions of why. Knowing full well why they didn't want this to happen. He bit his tongue and fought back the tears he promised to never have fall. "I-I-I figured as much Tsunade-baba. After all I house the dreaded Kyuubi…" He forced out a luagh, choking slightly on his constricted throat.

Tsunade sighed and reached out to him. After walking out from behind her desk of course. A hand rose and ran through his unruly blonde hair and held him close to her. "I'll keep fighting them for you ok? I promise I won't stop until they allow it. There was something else I need to ask you."

Naruto shook in her arms, feeling a few tears break loose and slide down his cheek. He returned the embrace, finally forcing his emotions back into control. After all, the Great Uzumaki Naruto never cired. He leaned back and looked up at her.

"What is it?"

Tsunade smiled warmly at him, wiping away the faint tear tracks. "Will you tell me if anything werid starts to happen to you? Something you think might be the result of Kyuubi. Since your birthday and official day to turn 18 is coming up?"

He blinked in confusion. "Yeah… I'll let you know."

"Good. Now I want you to take a brake this next few days before you go on your next mission in transporting a visiting noble back home. Ok? And remember… Daily Reports!"

Naruto nodded, everything else forgotten as his cheerful grin returned and he bounded out of the Hokage's office and out of the tower. He had paused on his way out to pay a visit to the happy Sakura as she was busy helping out some young ninjas with their wounds from a certain stray cat.

Needless to say, he felt a bit free at the moment, despite the news he received from Tsunade. He kicked at a pebble in the street as he headed towards Ichiraku's to drown his emotions in a bowl of ramen.Well, more like drown himself into a bowl of ramen.

"Stupid elders…" He mumbled as he kicked the pebble into the air and froze when he heard a thud followed by a growl from up ahead. He looked up from the ground to see he had accidentally hit Sasuke on the head. Eyes widened slightly, but returned to normal, despite the look sent in his direction.

"Dobe…" He growled as he headed towards the blonde, a look of death on his face. Sasuke was still slightly annoyed by a group of girls that flocked all over him a few minutes before. He seemed to have noted they were younger ninja, but a whole lot braver than the girls his own age.

Naruto gulped as he readied himself for a punch. Then realized he was called a name, even though he was always called that. He growled back and shouted. "NOT MY FAULT YOU CAME OUT OF NO WHERE TEME!"

Sasuke smirked. "Really now? I thought you just needed to relearn how to look in front of you." Sasuke inwardly smiled at the blonde, enjoying the ability to push all the wrong buttons. He found it odd that it somewhat calmed him to tease him, but shrugged it off like a lot of other things he just ignored.

"I DON"T NEED THIS FROM YOU RIGHT NOW OK!" The Kyuubi vessel shouted and shoved past him as he felt other odd emotions get riled up inside him. Mainly his anger and hurt from before. With it came memories of the villagers taunts when he was little, the realization he'd always be alone. Except for the dear friends he held with him now.

Sauske watched as the blonde stormed off, wondering to himself what had bit him in the ass to react like that. He pondered the look on Naruto's face and blinked as confusion flitted across his mind. _"Were those tears in his eyes?"_

They were in fact. As he stormed off he wiped at his leaking eyes with his sleeve, walking past Ichiraku's and heading towards the academy to complain to Iruka, half way there though he recalled that his favorite teacher might be busy with Kakashi. He sighed and turned instead towards his apartment. Not seeing the look of shock on Ayame's face as he passed the stand twice without stopping for a bowl.

A few villagers looked at him with disgust as he walked past, some acted as though he weren't really there since he wasn't around any friends. He made it safely without getting hit or yelled at, pleased that the villagers weren't going to bother with him today.

He opened the door to his home and looked at the mess he left behind. Groaning he unpacked his stuff and set about picking up his pigsty of a home. When he was done he cooked himself a dinner of eggs and toast, oddly he wasn't in the mood for ramen that night. He ate his food while watching his new TV set he had bought once he was able to afford one. And also buy one that worked properly, he swore that was the hardest buy he'd ever had to make so far.

It wasn't till he was finished that he wished for someone to be near him, that Kyuubi had decided to pester him. This had started a few years ago, after the fight he had with Sasuke. Back then it was only every now and again, but now the demon would talk to him for hours, sometimes causing the poor blonde to be unable to sleep.Taunting him, whispering lies into his mind, enjoying the pain it brought to him.

_"Well now kit… do you still wish to remain in this village? After all they seem determined to not let you fulfill your dreams."_

"Shut up… I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now."

_"I'm afraid you have no choice little one. For as you can see I live inside you. Therefore I can talk whenever I feel like it."_

"Hmph…" Naruto pouted, causing the kitsune to laugh, swishing about his nine tails.

_"Amusing… always never cease to amaze I see…"_ Naruto sighed and tried to bat him away from his mind and focus on relaxing and going to sleep. He needed rest after the mission. He had to use a good deal of chakra in order to locate the ninjas. The battle was quick for the missing nin didn't stand a chance against his team. But the little bastard sure knew how to hide and run.

_"I've come to warn you about what should happen on your birthday. And also taunt you with it."_ Kyuubi laughed.

"Well… out with it so I can rest." He snarled, getting impatient.

_"Well… on the night of your birthday you will feel compelled to take a mate for your own. In whatever manner deemed  
necessary."_

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, making the fox flinch at the noise. "I don't think so! I'll lock myself up and make sure no one comes near me. Since the only way that would happen is if it was rape! I DON"T DO RAPE!" He panted softly as he looked around his apartment, realizing he was talking out loud. "Besides, why in the world will that happen?" He whispered softly.

Kyuubi grinned, bearing all his sharp teeth to him. _"As you may know we've slowly merged over the years. I'll slowly vanish and leave you forever, like this, but become a part of you. Its how the seal works. With also this act of merging you will take on some of my traits. For instance your whiskers are deeper now and more like mine. Your pupils are actually turning slitted, just not noticeably. You've also taken on the urge to mate at your coming of age."_

Most of what was being said went unheard as Naruto sat in his seat, foaming at the mouth. He snapped out of it and looked scared shitless. "You're fucking kidding me! I can't become you! I can't do something like that! I never want to do something like that!"

_"Tsk tsk tsk. But you will, believe it or not. Since another part that is you will take into effect as well. One you inheirited from your family. I won't reveal the exact details as of yet however."_ Kyuubi snickered.

"Great… just when one thing goes bad a whole other set of things go bad." He mumbled and rubbed his forehead after moving the hitai-ate. "Just what I need now with my small chance at a break from these missions."

_"If you ask me, it's not all that bad. In fact it'll be great fun for me to watch and observe."_

"HENTAI!" Shouted Naruto and blocked the fox out. He looked to the clock and realized that conversation had taken a long period of time and it was nearing midnight. "Now for some sleep…" He muttered with a yawn in between it. Growling animatedly as he readied for bed and what the next day was going to bring to him.

He crawled into his bed and curled up under the covers, slipping into a deep sleep and therefore blocking out the Kyuubi fully.

xXx

Sauske, after the brief confrontation with Naruto, still stood in the same spot. He had picked up the pebble that hit his head earlier and then where the blonde had stormed off. His eyes narrowed as he stalked off towards his own home. Flipping the pebble around into the air, thinking to himself.

_"What the hell was it that ticked him off so much. He actually bit my head off…"_ He fought back an uncharacteristic snicker. It was quiet amuseing to see that act of true emotion from the blonde. He was aware, somewhat, of what he might be going through. He didn't fail to notice the village's treatment towards him. Since he had to chase the blonde through the village once on Kakashi's orders.

"It looks like I'll have to dig up the reason. Or else our next mission will be tougher than usual." He sighed as he opened the door to his home and walked straight towards his room. He stripped down to his boxers, going through the nightly routine, one that wasn't disrupted by the little chance he had to wind down while on a mission.

"That's going to be hard considering who he is." He yawned behind a pillow as he layed out on his bed and sleep started to claim him. "I'll start my plan tomorrow and have some fun with him…" He didn't realize what he fully said as his breathing evened out and his eyes closed to enjoy his slumber after a few days hard work.

_(Next Day)_

**Two Days Before Naruto's Birthday**

Naruto awoke the next day, feeling refreshed and pleased. He had planned to visit Iruka and Kakashi and check up on Kiba and Hinata. He showered with cold water since the heater was broken again and quickly got dressed. He brushed his teeth and grabbed some toast as he ran out the door.

He laughed as he already found Konohamaru and the gang ready for him. "Why if it isn't you three! What have you been up to?"

"We've been waiting for you boss! We have great news for you!" Replied Moegi and Udon as Konohamaru nodded.

"Well… what could this good news be?" He asked, slightly unsure of what they had planned for him.

"We start our classes with Iruka-sensei tomorrow!" They all shouted in unison. Naruto grinned and patted each one on the head, pleased with this news.

"That's great you guys! Do your best ok? Iruka-sensei can be a tough one to crack!" They all grinned together and followed him as he walked towards Iruka's.

"Of coruse we will! After all I need it in order to become the next Hokage!" Yelled Konohamaru as he struck an arrogant pose and ran off. Moegi and Udon followed suit after hugging the blonde and leaving him at the door. Holding back laughter as the unbalanced Konohamaru tripped on ihs scarf once more.

He shouted a goodbye to them as well, his heart heavy at what Konohamaru had shouted. At least the little rascal would get his wish... hopefully. Naruto sighed and knocked on Iruka's door, slapping a grin on his face as he heard two groans and thuds as Kakashi and Iruka fell out of the bed they were sharing.

He laughed as a disheveled Iruka appeared at the door and heard Kakashi's snorts of laughter behind him. "Heya Iruka-sensei! Came to tell you about the mission."

Iruka glared at him as best he could with the large blush across his face. "Welcome back Naruto. How was your mission?" He asked, refusing to open the door and let his student inside. Naruto pouted, but understood his teacher's unwillingness to let him inside.

"Good, it was like any other. Just thought to ease your worry by popping in. Seeing how you are busy with Kakashi-sensei I'll leave you…" He snickered again, making his teacher blush even deeper.

"Aww… c'mon Naruto… you're embaressing me!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, freezing up as the lazy, one eyed Kakashi appeared beside him.

"Yo Naruto!" Cheered the lazy jounin. "Nice to see you are well after all the chakra I heard you had used up.

"Well… the damn bitch was freaking hard to locate." He snarled and grinned. "I'll tell you more later at Ichiraku's during lunch. That's if you two aren't busy!" Naruto left with a puff of smoke leaving behind two flustered ninja. Iruka slightly annoyed since he couldn't tell Naruto that he was going to be busy, not with Kakashi, but with preparing for his future class.

"I'd say something happened when he returned…" Muttered Iruka as he closed the door, finding it hard to focus as agile hands played across his chest and a mouth suckled on his neck. Kakashi enjoying his lover's tense body while Iruka had to try and stay focused enough to hear what Kakashi had to say.

"I heard about it from Tsunade. Apparently the Elders haven't budged yet." He received a sigh from Iruka as he turned and nuzzled into Kakashi's naked chest. He shook as he felt tears fall freely for his beloved student. Helplessly beating fists on Kakshi's chest and cursing with each smack against flesh. Kakashi stood, calmly taking the small abuse, not letting go of the smaller man against him.

"I just wish he could find someone to help him with Kyuubi and also accept him. Besides the only true adults in his life." Kakashi patted his back and shushed him.

"I have a feeling things will be ok once Tsunade beats it into their heads that Naruto has proven himself worthy countless times."

Iruka sighed. "I hope you're right for once. For kami's sake I hope you're right."

Kakashi just nodded and lead him to the bathroom and shoved him inside the running shower, despite the fact he was still wearing some clothing. A screech greeted his ears and deafened him slightly. When a hand reached out of the hot steam he let out his own yell of shock as he was pulled under the water as well. Both had enjoyed that morning shower and the things it brought.

xXx

Kiba was outside his home with Akamaru at his side. He had a large grin on his face as he counted out a litter of puppies before him. Hinata was inside happily making a breakfast and preparing the dog's food as well. Both were happier than they had ever been and both enjoying their days together.

"Kiba… what should I give them all today? Beef or chicken?" She called out through a window as she looked at the large cupboard full of various dog foods. Her voice still hinting at her slight shyness, but it grew stronger everyday as she grew more sure of herself with Kiba's help.

"What do you say Akamaru?" Kiba asked his best friend. Akamaru looked at him, tilting his head to the side and yipping twice. He smirked and laughed. "Today they all want chicken."

"All of them!" She wailed in despair as she readied every dog a bowl of wet dog food. Using her chakra she was able to carry out each bowl along with their own food. "Well, breakfast is served!" She cheered with bowls balanced out along her arms and soulders and their own food resting on her head.

Kiba grinned and rushed to help her, grabbing most of the dog food and placing it on the ground. Slowly revealing his wife underneath the layers of bowls. "Thanks! I was getting extremely hungry." He kissed her on the cheek and took his food and sat in a chair on their front lawn. Pulling one out for her as well.

"I figured as much, which is why I cooked some steak as well." She blushed as she ate a piece of her omeltte after sitting next to him. He didn't say anything as he cut his steak, placing a chunk on her plate with a warm smile. Hinata looked at him and sighed, showing this was a new battle they had going between each other.

"Steak! Eat! Good for you!" He cheered in his mock caveman voice and quickly ate it all before Akamaru could steal what was left for himself. Hinata laughing freely as she then preceeded to place a healthy helping of fruit salad on his. She was about to speak, but paused. Kiba did as well and they both listened.

Kiba blinked as he heard a poofing sound and found himself face to face with Naruto. "OI! Watch it you crazy…" He shouted, stopping the roll of curses as he caught the look on Hinata's face. He groaned, sending a glare before finishing the fruit salad off.

He was silenced further as Naruto flicked his nose and leapt backwards and landed next to Hinata. "I came to visit you guys. I heard things are going really well in paradise." He elbowed Hinata softly in the side with a large foxy grin. Enthralled to watch her face go up in the flames of her blush. Kiba seemed to sputter after he recovered from the nose flicking.

"Whatever do you mean…?" She asked with barely any stumble as her blush grew. Playing around what he meant when he elbowed her in the side.

"I'm talking about the baby! I may have been gone long, but not that long you guys!" Naruto cheered, catching on fast and looked proud of them both. Kiba's face seemed to glow with his own pride, but was quickly wiped off and Hinata just rubbed her hidden belly lightly.

Kiba flustered and Hinata blushed even more. "Yeah… its true… Hinata's expecting sometime near the end of the year." Kiba rubbed the back of his head, running his hands through his thick hair.

Akamaru nodded, yipping in his own excitement. Naruto sat down on the ground between the two. He had a large smile on his face. "I still can't believe the both of you got together. I thought Kiba wouldn't wind up with any one considering his unhealthy obsession with dogs." He yelped as fist met with the top of his skull. Rubbing the now sore spot Naruto pouted abit but didn't start their famous shouting matches. They weren't however as famous of the ones he could have when he was against Sasuke. But those didn't seem to count a whole lot since Sasuke didn't speak the entire time he was yelled at.

"For your information Naruto there were other woman who wanted me." Kiba tried, trying to play off as though all the girls were hot over him and not Sasuke.

"In your dreams mutt!" Naruto muttered, laughing as Hinata actually glared at Kiba, and was holding his sides as Kiba whimpered and tried to explain himself.

"Why you…!" Kiba yelled as he realized he got pulled into a trap set by Naruto.

Hinata sighed as a fight broke out between the two of them, causing the puppies to start their own wrestling matches in innocent glee. She watched and then smiled warmly to herself as she realized things were only going to get much louder with her own child along the way.

"Umm… guys… can you… maybe stop… please?" She spoke softly, unsure of how to stop two men from acting like they were still twelve.

The two froze, Naruto on the top with one hand ontop of Kiba's head, the other pinning one of Kiba's arm. He had Kiba's other hand grasped in his mouth where he had bit him. Kiba had some form of hold as well for one knee was jabbed up into Naruto's stomach and the other dangerously close to going into his groin.

"Sorry about that dear…" Kiba muttered from around Naruto's hand, licking his palm and making the blonde jump off of him in disgust.

"Sorry Hinata… got carried away." Naruto apologeized, rubbing the back of his head again. He looked at the slobbered on hand, made the infamous "eww" face and wiped that hand on the back of his pants.

"It's no problem to me if you guys do it, but you have both set a bad example for the puppies." She pointed to the separate fights between the puppies and a worried Akamaru trying to stop them all. Dodging swiftly as two of them brought their fight towards her legs.

"Eh… hey you guys knock it off!" shouted Kiba, causing all the puppies to pause and look at him. They all grinned and pounced on Kiba and knocked him to the ground and preceeded to wrestle with him instead.

Naruto turned to face Hinata. She looked up with a sigh and placed a hand on his arm. "So, tell me about the mission."

"Nothing much to tell really. We had to hunt down a ninja kinda like all the others and either convince her to return or kill her. She was a tough one to locate, I almost had to use to much of my chakra to find her." Naruto turned to the side. "When we found her I begged her to return to the village. Hoping she would agree, telling her only death awaited her if she left. She looked up at me and laughed. And said, 'What's the point of a return when your unwanted…' Then she killed herself with her own kunai. What she said kinda hurt me though. Such a young ninja full of great promise, couldn't find the will to keep living because of the blame some of the villagers put on her."

Hinata rubbed his arm, seeing the look in her old crush's eyes. "Naruto. Not everyone is strong. Not like you. They always give up sooner or later. But you can carry on their memory and pain and stop it when you do reach your goal. I think that also fuels your will to live even though everyone in the village despises you."

"I know Hinata. I know, but it still hurts me. The problem is I may never obtain my goal. Not at this rate, not with the fear the elders have. I was actually thinking of being satisfied with jounin level." He muttered, feeling his mixed emotions arise once again.

"Don't. Tsunade may not have told you, but half of the elders will allow you to become the next Hokage. The other half are the more influential elders and are harder to turn. If you wait you'll get your dream." She unknowingly pleaded with him, wanting to see that he made it to his goal and not give up.

"You're right Hinata." He hugged her, feeling better for having talked to her. He tousled her short hair and heard Kiba grunt at him. "Thanks for making me feel somewhat better. I'll leave you with Kiba now! I'm off to Ichiraku's!"

Hinata smiled and waved as the hyperactive ninja left her and Kiba. Both were silently questioning his will now to saty focused on his goals. They hugged and hearded the puppies and went inside to ready for their plans for that day. Both seeking to ease this new discomfort they felt.

xXx

Sasuke woke near 11:00 after much laziness on his part to wake up. He yawned and showered in his silent apartment, grabbed a random fruit and left his home. It was time to dig up Naruto's problem. He had of coruse heard about the elders denying him right to become Hokage. Yet he couldn't shove off that something else was troubling the blonde ninja. Something deeper. Something more related to Kyuubi. Don't ask how he figured that to be the case... he just... felt it.

His curiosity taunted him to find out what it was. Thus he found himself sitting on a stool at the ramen stand where Naruto single handedly seemed to keep them alive. He smirked at Ayame and told her he was waiting for a certain dobe to arrive. She just nodded, feeling slightly dazed at seeing Konoha's favorite ninja sitting at the tiny stand.

It wasn't a long wait since it was lunch time and Naruto always ate lunch here if not on a mission. Well he always ate here sooner or later, mission or not. Naruto arrived and took a seat next to him. Loudly he ordered a miso ramen and looked over to Sasuke. His eyes in slight suprise and hinting at his caution and unease around him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked him as he eagerly awaited for his bowl. Proving that he really couldn't stand waiting the time needed to cook the noodles.

Sasuke lightly shook his head and ordered himself a shrimp bowl and turned to face the idiotic teen. "I can eat here if I wish to dobe." He spoke in his emotionless, monotone voice.

A vein popped in Naruto's head at being called a dobe. Again. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest and looked the other way. "If you want me to apologeize for yesterday, think again teme."

"I didn't actually." Sasuke replied. the look he was given stunned him slightly. The suprise and relief in the blonde's face was nice, it relaxed him slightly at seeing the true emotions of the blonde. He didn't know the others were false either... it just felt like they were. He felt dissapointed when the face was swept clean of the emotion.

If it was possible, Naruto's jaw would have plopped down onto the ground in complete and utter shock. He quickly composed himself and narrowed his eyes at the dark man next to him. Carefully and subtly feeling out the ground he was about to step out upon. Wincing as a sharp pain laced across his chest and abdomen. Not emotional, but physical pain. He knew Sasuke saw that wince, but he didn't say anything and Naruto shrugged it off.

"Then what for?"

"I want to know what the hell is wrong with you." Sasuke gritted out. Not realizing he could have been talking about that wince or something else entirely. He wasn't prepared as an emotionally high strung Naruto gave him his reply.

Naruto laughed. "You want to know what is wrong with me! That's a laugh! The high and mighty Uchiha wants to talk to the village idiot out of free will." He had no idea why he reacted that way towards Sasuke. He figured it was some form of mechanism in him that lashed out harshly when he felt threatned or things went wrong. And things had felt wrong a few seconds ago.

"I'm serious dobe. I've never seen you act that way before. Not on that scale." Sasuke whispered softly.

Sasuke looked at his teammate, Naruto's head was lowered so that he was hidden by his blonde hair. The bowl of ramen he ordered was set before him, but he hadn't touched it or seemed to notice. Sasuke noted that then realized he had his own bowl along the way as well.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. Don't you have better things to do?" Naruto grumbled, still hidding his face as he fought with himself, also wincing again as that pain laced through the same spots once more. Then he caught the brief flare of Kyuubi's chakara, felt his body grow slightly heated before it seemed to cool again.

"Actually I don't." He ate a bite of his own noodles. "And yes it is something for me to worry about. You're my teammate and it is important that I know what's wrong with you."

"…" Naruto stayed silent as he took a bite. Feeling slightly sick as the ramen seemed to not appeal to his taste buds. Naruto had never rejected the taste of ramen. Sasuke didn't notice the rejected noodles, Naruto did and realized he had to tell Tsunade that something was going to be going down because of Kyuubi. That something he was warned about last night.

Sasuke sighed and set down his chopsticks. "I heard about the elders denying you again. You know you still have a chance?"

"I know teme… Hinata told me." Naruto snarled._ "Does everybody know that!"_ He shouted to himself.

"She did, did she?"

"Yeah."

"That's not everything on your mind." He smirked knowingly at the look on Naruto's face as he took a few more bites.

"How would you know?" Naruto stammered as his face reddened.

"I know because I've been stuck beside you for so long dobe. So will you spill the beans?" Sasuke did feel relaxed and found he was speaking the truth. He probably knew more about Naruto than Naruto's favorite sensei, Iruka.

"I can't tell you… even if I wanted to…"

"Really now? In any case, care to spar and get things off your mind? And to also get the Naruto I know back." He smirked as he finished off his ramen and paid Ayame.He knew he couldn't push, instinctively he knew that. He also knew he loved the look on Naruto's face now more than any other look the Kyuubi vessel gave him before.

"Sasuke… I don't feel like it. Maybe tomorrow?" He asked as Kyuubi made himself known again. Whispering things into Naruto's mind, making the poor young man unable to think straight.

_"Well I'll be. Yeah, that's one of the ones I know for sure you'll jump on the night of your birthday. Namely tomorrow night."_

_"EWW! He's a guy! I can't possibly do that with him!"_

_"Maybe, maybe not, but I can also sense the poor fellow has a thing for you. Despite how heavily he's buried it. It'll all get released eventually…"_ Kyuubi laughed.

_"I need to get away. Better yet... I'll leave the village till this passes."_

_"Don't even think about it. If you do, he'll just chase after you and you'll subcumb even quicker than before."_Of course Kyuubi had lied right their, but Naruto's unease lead him right into what he wanted the blonde to think.

Naruto shivered as he paid and left the stall quickly. Before Sasuke could even utter a word to him, he just left. He shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, silently noting that the dobe had left behind a full bowl of ramen. Naruto however, headed straight towards Tsunade to demand some help from her. How he needed to demand for answers she seemed to have hinted at knowing last night.

xXx

Tsunade sat in the chair behind her desk. A cat-like grin on her face as she stroked the smooth surface of her sake bottle. She had finally found her chance to sneak a few cups before anyone was supposed to come into her office. A few cups wouldn't hurt right? She had carefully filled the cup and had it placed in her hands, ready to sip the delicous rice wine... then it was gone. Right before she could get even one tiny drop. It was now held in the hands of one of her workers. She sighed in defeat and ran a hand through her hair.

A loud bang shot through the large room as doors burst open and revealed a panicked blonde teen. Tsunade actually jumped in freight and clung to her sake-thief before she recalled herself. She coughed into her hand and released the poor man and kicked him out of the room. She glared at her intruder who held a large knowing grin on his face.

"Wow... never thought an old lady could still be like that..." He teased her, barely dodging a stack of flying books and pencils. He yelped when he felt his foot get hit by a dictionary and sent Tsunade a glare.

Tsunade was grinning at the look on Naruto's face. It may have seemed mean, but it was in fact just proof of how the two felt about each other. She was slightly appalled when a flash of pink darted from between Naruto's lips. Feeling the need to be immature she repeated the gesture in a childish sneer, earning a smile from the Kyuubi vessel.

"Well... what brings you here already Naruto? It's still kinda close to lunch." That was a lie since it was nearing three o'clock as they spoke. Lunch was over and Dinner was a few hours away. She sensed he didn't come to tease her or taunt her. She steeled herself for something being said about the Kyuubi. To wait until he was ready she decided to pick up some of her books.

Naruto seemed to think and withdraw into himself for a few seconds. Watching silently as she gathered things off the floor and took the ones he had picked up himself. "Tsunade-baba... it's the Kyuubi." He kicked his feet lightly, seeming more like a small child than ever before to her eyes.

Tsunade just nodded. Not reacting to what had seemed to become a pet name to her. A sign that he trusted her like he trusted Iruka. "I see. I figured something wasn't going to remain quiet much longer." She opened a drawer and pulled out another bottle and cup for sake, hidden underneath a thin board. She poured a cup and took a sip before continuing. "Can you tell me what it is?" She asked quietly while also setting up a shield from any eavesdroppers.

Naruto looked straight at her. Trying to find the words to say to her, to explain what was going to happen. What he didn't want to happen. What he didn't want the person it have it happened to, have to suffer. "You know how I'm turning a full 18 soon right?" He asked.

Tsunade nodded. "Of course I do. I could never forget that."

"You also know that Kyuubi and I are slowly merging into one being right?" He recieved another nod.

"Where is this going exactly Naruto?" She asked, worried and curious at the same time.

"According to Kyuubi... on the night of my offical birthday... I'll have to find a mate. Either by force or by a willing partner." Naruto looked at her, he seemed to look to her to find a way to help him. Prevent this event from happening. And it broke her heart since she couldn't prolong the event, she couldn't do what he wanted.

Tsunade hadn't really expected this one. She had expected like the seal becoming extremly weak or something else. Not THIS! It ate at her deeply that something like that could even have happened. She felt the rising of her rage as the words sunk in even further. If Naruto didn't have a willing partner that meant rape would be performed because of Kyuubi. The ground swayed slightly beneath her feet as she realized such acts would break the two who were forced into it. Naruto would probably suffer much worse than whoever became Kyuubi's choice mate.

"Tsunade-baba?" Came that terrified voice. It seemed to steady her ground again as she looked at the young man. "We have a problem I see. Naruto... I can't do much but promise this. When it is your birthday, please come to me before... 7:00. By then we could have a plan to prevent this from happening and get you out of the village."

Naruto nodded. Fear actually hidden inside his large blue eyes. "Alright... I will prepare until then." He bowed slightly, shocking tsunade before he stalked out of her office and out the tower.

"I hope he really does find a willing partner before his birthday, or his already willing partner makes a move. There really is nothing I can do against those primal urges Kyuubi would feed into Naruto's body..." She sighed, feeling tears pricking her eyes and drowned the rest of the sake she had left, letting those slaty drops fall freely.

xXx

Sasuke had spent his free time, buying food to restock his kitchen during their few days of break. Also so he'd be more prepared for the next one. When he had gone home and put all the food away he decided to head back out and try and find something else until he was ready to return to the empty place he called home.

Hands in his pockets and face looking straight ahead, he realized he missed the collared shirts where he could tilt his head slightly. He was nearing the tower in his mindless walk, not realizing that he was being drawn to Naruto. It wasn't till he heard that voice mixed with soft mewling sounds of kittens, that he realized where his feet had taken him.

After his meeting with Tsunade, Naruto had decided to shop for food himself when he passed this alley. Here he heard those soft cries for help and food. At once his big heart, however often it was crushed, reached out to the poor souls. He had stopped and was feeding each little kitten some of his fresh fish.

"Here you go little ones. Freshly bought fish. I think..." he really wasn't all to sure about that since he did buy it from a spiteful villager. That was when he realized Sasuke stood behind him, watching him converse to little kittens. He blushed and was about to flew and leave his grocceries behind.

Sasuke noticed the tensed muscles, letting him know he had planned to flee from him. He instantly grabbed Naruto's wrist and pinned him against the wall. His eyes full of a cold fire as he too, reached out to want to help those small kittens.

"Dobe. Finish what you started. I'll help, but those kittens need help." He growled out though gritted teeth.

Naruto was still slightly dazed. That pain from before laced through him again, his skin heating up slightly once more. He paled and shoved Sasuke off of him, gasping slightly. "Don't tell me what to do teme. I was jsut gonna get a box to carry them all in. Until you interfered." It was the truth. He was going to take the kittens home. Then he was going to make plans with Sakura to take care of them while he was away on missions.

"I see..." Sasuke released him and preceeded to strip off his shirt. "Carry your food. I'll carry the kittens for you. As long as I can help care for them. Mainly since I don't think a dobe like you can do it properly." He teased, gathering the kittens onto his shirt. Ignoring Naruto's raised eyebrow and the look on his face.

They were partially caused by this change in Sasuke, but also by Kyuubi's taunts inside his mind once again. "Fine..." He conceeded and just turned towards the direction his apartment was in. Leading the way unwillingly as he carried his meager amount of food home. Sasuke trailing behind, shirtless and glad no girl had spotted him walking behind Naruto.

Arriving at the apartment, Naruto fiddled with the keys and succeeded in opening the door to his home and leading his rival inside. He was inwardly glad that he cleaned up last night before bed, or else he'd be embaressed right now. Sasuke seemed to look at him over the squiriming bundle of kittens.

"Umm... you can just leave them over there..." He pointed to his couch in the small living room. The walls cracked and in need of fresh paint. Sasuke followed the finger wordlessly and carefully placed the bundle onto the couch. He then watched as one by one six kittens scrambled free from the folds, one remaining inside them.

Each one made him think of at least one person he knew. A vibrant rust colored kitten with flecks of white made him think of Gaara. A kitten the soft cream colored fur pinted pink reminded him of Sakura. Next to that one always seemed to be a black on with odd eyes, a small embodiment of Lee. The other kitten off to the side with white fuy and one eye missing, looking for all it was worth like Kakashi. Lastly there was the golden kitten with stunning eyes culred up on his shirt. That one was Naruto. This one when awake was the loudest and most active of them all. The seventh kitten, much to his dismay, had tinted blue black fur and reminded him of himself.

Naruto watched briefly as Sasuke admired, actually admired, each kitten. In his own HOUSE! He couldn't shake his disbelief as he put the food away and willing Sasuke to finish and leave him be to care for the kittens. Then he groaned as he recalled the fact that Sasuke said he was going to care for them as well since he was a 'dobe.'

He had to admit, that hurt him slightly. Like every other insult hurt him, every time he had to act stupid to just have people back off sightly and give him his needed space.

"Oi, teme... catch!" He called and threw over a can of food he had bought. He didn't pause to look at Sasuke as he hurriedly finished up the other minor cleaning in the small kitchen. Anything to really avoid going out there, mainly because he felt that flash of pain again and felt that wave of heat. He panted slightly, drinking some water before he recalled himself.

"Teme... would... you like something to drink?" He asked, leaning out in to the living room where Sasuke was having fun teasing the Naru-neko. He fed the others, but seemed to enjoy teasing the Naru-neko more. Of course Naruto didn't know that's what Sasuke saw in the small kitten. Just that Sasuke seemed to favor it over the others.

Sasuke turned to face him and nodded. "Just water."

Naruto nodded and filled one of the few glasses he had and finally came out and handed it to him. He was drinking a juice box, curling up on his sofa across from the couch while he just seemed to stare at nothing, wating for some sign Sasuke was going to leave. As if on cue, Sasuke stopped playing with the kittens and turned to face him.

"Well... since they are well fed and happy, it's time that we talked."

Naruto sighed and sent Sasuke a glare. "No. I didn't agree to that. I just agreed to you helping with the kittens since I can't be trusted." He snapped more viciously than normal. It had actually made Sasuke flinch and raise an eyebrow in silent question.

"Well I'm saying you will answer my question dobe. What's going on?"

"Again nothing..." He got cut off by another flash of pain and heat, each coming closer together. He gritted his teeth and relaxed them.

"That's not a good answer and you know it." Sasuke snarled, growing irratated that Naruto was being just as stubborn as he was.

"Stop saying such uncharacteristic things! It's confusing me!" Naurto yelled jumping up.

Sasuke blinked and jumped up himself. "I don't care and what I am saying isn't uncharacteristic!"

"It so is. You're acting likt some jealous lover from one of Sakura's stupid romance novels."

Sasuke freezed. His heart thumping loudly in his ears, anger gratin at his mind. A felt something in the air and his body responding, but his mind screamed no, shutting all coherent thoughts. He stayed silent, fists balled at his sides, the dark bangs hiding his eyes from Naruto's view.

What he buried had risen again.It couldn't do this ti him. It would only bring pain to him later on, which was why he buried it. With Naruto silent and glaring at him and his emotion's in turmoil, in a raging storm deep within him. He snapped and with a loud roar grabbed his shirt, not realizing the Naru-neko was still attached and walked out the door.

"I will find out Naruto... so help me I will." He uttered from the threshhold and was gone.

Naruto stood there, slowly falling to the ground, feeling numb. He had actually lashed out at Sasuke, a true fight, to him. The little Sasu-neko wadled over and curled up in his lap, the others following suit. He rubbed each one thoughtlessly as it lessened the new flash of pain and heat, but this time with a deep need.

When it passed again, leaving him breathless, he felt to tired to move and feel asleep where he lay on the floor. The six kittens all over him acting as a blanket as Kyuubi haunted his dreams.

xXx

Sasuke left the apartment and left the main building and was shocked to find he had a hitch hiker clinging to his shirt. The little golden kitten mewled softly in his hand, the bright blue eyes filled with pain. Pain he realized he caused. It wrenched his heart and he nuzzled the small creature and sighed.

As he wandered his way back home he kept thinking to what happened. He sighed, recalling each emotion. He looked up to the sky and gave a great cry of frustration. "IT CAN"T HAPPEN!" He yelled, venting everything with it. His anger, hurt, and hopelessness. As if on cue, a light rain started to fall down upon him and the small kitten.

"It won't be able to happen I know it. That's why I buried it..." He seemed to speak to the little kitten protected in his hands. Those glittering eyes in understanding to the emotionally distraught young man.

"I love him more than a friend or sibling would. But there's no way my love would be returned. Naruto probably won't swing that way..."

The kitten mewled in protest at such a thought. Sasuke sighed. "Ok, so he may not mind after Kakashi and Iruka, but..." He paused. "I can guess to him, I'm just his rival in life... mothing more... nothing less."

He knew he was belittling himself with those words, but it was how he truly felt right there and then. How he always felt, despite burying it. The tired spirit and tired body, he willed himself home to dry the kitten more than himself and crawl into warm blankets and sleep. And he did, only to be troubled by supressed dreams and soft whispers from a shadow in the back of his mind. A shadow shaped just like Kyuubi.

TBC...

A/N: Well... how was that? XD Chappie 2 will be started on Saturday... from there we shall see when I finish it.

Hoped you enjoyed. Don't forget to check out the forum for this thread to ask any questions! Also don't forget to review now!


	3. The Heat Deepens

**A Chance**

**Disclaimer**: Same as Before… I don't own Naruto only Sumire, Sora, Sayori, Taka and Tsuki… sadly enough… MOVING ALONG! XD

**A/N**: Whoa… ok. I checked back on the first chapter and examined it closely. There are only six kittens. SIX. My mind must have wandered when I put in that the Sasu-neko was the seventh, also that Naruto fell asleep with six when in fact Naru-neko is with Sasuke. sighs

**Chapter Two: It All Starts…**

_Last time:__And he did, only to be troubled by suppressed dreams and soft whispers from a shadow in the back of his mind. A shadow shaped just like Kyuubi._

**One Day Before Naruto's Birthday**

Pain. Not the pain he felt all day before, but a different pain. They were little sharp needles of pain and a dull throb in his neck from where he lay on the floor. The pain he felt all day yesterday was still there, but these two sources of pain were new. Naruto opened one eye, finding his head pushed against the sofa at an odd angle. One source of pain was discovered, now to find the next one. He shifted and looked to his belly where the five remaining kittens were all kneading his belly and demanding for food.

Of course, he registered this after a sharp glare from the Sasu-neko. Which was followed by a sharp twisting of claws by the Sakura-neko, as she too added her demand. Naruto grumbled softly as he carefully shoved the kittens off so he could get up and fix his poor neck. After battling with the pain and giving up, he headed to his small kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out some milk for himself and some cream for the kittens.

Each passing minute the small but unnerving pain hit him. He felt himself getting hotter and craving some sort of food. He just couldn't figure out what it was though, which meant it was something he probably didn't eat often. All he knew was that it was some type of sweet. He smacked his lips a couple of times as he guzzled his milk and thought about this odd craving. He shoved it aside and looked at all the kittens.

"I have an idea for all of you little guys." He cheered, enjoying the looks each kitten gave him. Well, except for the Kakashi-neko who just looked at him lazily. "My budget and job won't allow me to take care of all of you guys. So… I was going to drag three of you with me while I go around the town."

The kittens listened to him, their tails twitching as they all seemed to understand him slightly. Sasu-neko hissed and crawled under the couch, leaving the others to watch in amusement.

"So… which of you guys would like to come with me?" Naruto asked the small creatures. Kakashi-neko, Lee-neko, and Sakura-neko stepped forward. Gaara-neko, looking with his pale eyes, snorted and just curled up into a ball.

Naruto watched the kittens in curiosity. "Well then. I guess I'll drag you three with me today." He smiled and picked the three up, holding all three in one arm while he grabbed his keys and some money before heading out the door.

He didn't notice the pair of glowing eyes from under his couch from the Sasu-neko. The blue tinted black fur stood on end as he growled deeply. Gaara-neko looked over in his direction with uncaring eyes and seemed to smirk. Sasu-neko sent him a sharp glare and burrowed further under the couch.

xXx

Sasuke awoke, feeling groggy and as though he hadn't gone to bed at all. A soft mewl of protest came from under his neck from Naru-neko. The small golden colored kitten had tried to squeeze its way underneath his neck for some odd reason. With a stubborn persistence it wouldn't give up either.

Sasuke picked himself up and leaned on a hand, looking at the cute ball of fluff. The stunning blue eyes looked up at him with a great innocence, which would quickly turn mischievous. Which was true since during his innocent look, Naru-neko pounced Sasuke and clung to his hand.

"Got some attitude I see…" Sasuke murmured, not feeling the little claws or teeth on his hand. He would later, but for now they were unknown. Then his stomach made a soft grumble and he nodded his head in understanding. "Ah… it is time for breakfast I guess."

Naru-neko nodded and released Sasuke's hand from his mouth. Mewling softly he leapt off of the bed and towards the kitchen. Sasuke followed, slightly amused by the little kitten. He walked into the kitchen and pulled out some fish he had and gave it to the little cat. He just grabbed a glass of orange juice and ate a banana for breakfast.

While Sasuke ate, the little Naru-neko stared at his fish, sniffed it a couple of times and then devoured it. When he finished he hoped onto the table, by means of first climbing up Sasuke's pants and glared at him.

Sasuke blinked as he realized what was glaring at him and glared back. "You're not allowed on the table." He growled out, picking him up and placing him on the floor. Naru-neko hissed and just clawed his way back up there. Then proceeded to leave a little present behind him before he ran off to explore his new home.

Sasuke looked at his "present" and realized he had no litter box for the kitten and sighed. "Looks like a shopping trip is in order." He muttered and cleaned up the mess. He hunted for the small kitten while he readied himself to leave, receiving a few scratches in the process before leaving.

When Sasuke was gone, Naru-neko poked his head out from under the rumpled bed covers and seemed to grin. He had plans of his own, but right now he just wanted to nap in his new owner's bed. His plans of destruction would take place later.

xXx

Sakura smiled as she finished getting her outfit ready for her job at the hospital today. Lee was busy in the kitchen making her breakfast before she left for work. From where she stood in her room she could tell he cooked bacon and she also knew that he had made eggs. She smiled warmly again, messing with her hair a bit before walking out to greet him.

"Morning Lee." She cheered, holding back the laugh that always wanted to come when she saw him all trussed up while cooking.

"G'morning Sakura. Lovely as usual today!" He cheered back sending a few hearts her way. "I'm almost done cooking our breakfast to ready ourselves for the toils of our working lives."

Sakura smiled and started when she heard the doorbell ring and a few curses that could only belong to one person she knew of. Wondering what he was doing here she got up, narrowly avoiding Lee as he brought the food over and headed towards the door. She was shocked to see a disgruntled Naruto as he struggled with the three kittens, trying to keep them from clawing every exposed inch of his skin.

"Naruto… Come in…" She smiled. "It's nice to see you, but what brings you here?" She asked, closing the door behind Naruto as he walked in and dropped the Lee-neko. At once her womanly side kicked in and she picked the small kitten up and cradled it to her chest.

"I came to see if you would like a kitten… or at least watch them for me. I have two others at home." He struggled a bit longer with the Sakura-neko before dropping that one as well.

Lee walked into the room, apron removed and looking pleased with himself. Sakura looked to him for an answer to the kittens. She didn't mind keeping some, but she wasn't sure exactly at how Lee felt about them. Most guys don't seem to find cats as nice pets.

"We can take in some for you Naruto. In fact, I was planning on asking Sakura if we could get a pet soon. I thought it might be nice."

Naruto looked pleased. If he wanted to, he would've hugged Lee on the spot, but refrained himself for the sake of his reputation. "Thank you guys! You've just spared me a lot of trouble."

"No problem Naruto." Sakura ruffled his blonde hair and started to push him towards the kitchen. "Since you're already here, let's enjoy some breakfast… a healthy one… together."

"Eh… Sakura-chan! I already ate breakfast!" He wailed, but at the sight of "real" food he stopped and took his seat.

Sakura laughed and took her seat at the end of the table. Lee took the other end and waited until after Sakura filled her plate before he filled his own. Naruto only took small helpings since he was planning on heading down to his special training grounds.

The three kittens, well only two of them enjoyed themselves thoroughly as they explored the house and getting caught in various acts of trouble. The three all laughed and had a good time.

Naruto had even stayed longer than he wanted to play a few games with them and talk some more about what was going on with the others. And occasionally, that dull ache would sharpen and make him hesitate in a movement, but it went unnoticed by Lee. Sakura, however, saw it since she could easily read Naruto a little better than everyone else since she was on his team.

She didn't want to say anything to him in front of Lee, it felt to her like it was something a little off and that no one else should know what was going on. So, when it came time for Naruto to leave near 10, she walked out with him and closed the door behind her. Naruto eyeing her carefully, wondering what it was she wanted.

"Naruto-kun. What's wrong?" She asked him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "You seemed a little off…"

Clutching the Kakashi-neko Naruto seemed to be close to the edge of slight panic. "It's nothing Sakura-chan. I've just been feeling weird lately is all." He paused, if he didn't say it was somewhat normal or something she would definitely know something was going on. "It'll pass soon. Tsunade-baba told me so." He grinned at her.

Still not thrown off the trail, the pink-haired kunoichi just nodded and smiled. "Ok. Just let me know if something does go off a bit in your health. You do work a lot more than the rest of us."

"I know." He muttered and held up a thumb. "I have to if I wish to become Hokage!" He half-shouted. His mood plummeted slightly when he shouted that. He recalled what Tsunade had told him about the Elders not wanting him to become Hokage because of Kyuubi.

He dropped his hand and looked to Sakura. "By the way, what are you going to name your new pets?"

Sakura was smiling and when the question came she already had the kittens' name on her lips. "Ramai and Mikan."

Naruto laughed. "Nice name choices!" Sakura laughed with him, saying her final goodbye before he left and giving him a hug. She waited till she couldn't sense or see him before heading inside.

Lee was waiting for her on the other side of the door. She ran to him and hugged him tightly, feeling the comfort she sought from the bad feeling she felt creeping up her spine. Lee just smiled and patted her back, giving her all the comfort he could right now since he was being crushed by the strength of her hug.

xXx

It smelled strongly of dog food inside the store. Sasuke wrinkled his nose in dislike at the strong and unpleasant smell. He was eyeing the kitty litter brands and boxes. He had only one kitten so he'd only need one small litter box. He picked up a dark blue one that he could easily carry. He snorted when he realized that glitter was blended into the plastic so he put it back and searched for another one with out litter.

He sighed in frustration as all of them had that shiny substance mixed into the plastic. Defeated in the battle of shopping and slightly annoyed he picked up the dark blue box and side stepped to all the kitty litter brands. That was when he ran into Kakashi.

"Hello Sasuke." Spoke his old sensei, with that perverted book still in his hands.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sasuke replied with slight annoyance in his voice.

"What are you doing?" He asked him, noticing the kitty litter box held in one hand and the other about ready to grab some litter. Which Sasuke did and threw it into the box.

"None of your business Kakashi." He replied, stopping by a treat stand and grabbing a few of those, some toys, and actual cat food on the way to the checkout.

"Really now…" Grinned the lewd man. "Got a cat I see…" He asked laughing at the glare Sasuke sent him.

"Yeah, so what!" He was getting pissed off that Kakashi couldn't take a hint and just back off and leave him alone.

"I think that's a great idea of you. Shows that you finally must admit it must be lonely being stuck in that house all alone. I'm glad you're seeking companionship." Kakashi really was. He knew how all his students lived, he also knew that the conditions they all lived in greatly contributed to their ability to perform in battle. Sakura was cuddled through out her entire life by her parents. Sasuke and Naruto didn't really have that happen with them and instead were forced to live on their own.

Sasuke stumbled at Kakashi's reply and just shrugged. He stayed silent and paid the guy behind the counter and walked out of the store, coming face-to-face with… Naruto. That was when he dropped a few of the items he was carrying because he hadn't seen the blonde before he walked out.

Kakashi just grinned and noted the small silver kitten in Naruto's arms. A kitten with one eye and seemed to try to get in places where it shouldn't from the tired look in Naruto's eyes.

"Hello there Naruto. Nice pet." Kakashi started, but blinked when he found the kitten shoved onto him and the blonde just running off and away from them. He thought he could see a faint blush of red on Naruto's cheeks before he ran off.

He looked where Sasuke still stood. A little bewildered it seemed and fighting off something. Then it clicked, or so he thought. He laughed as he felt the kitten paw his lovely orange book and just left.

Leaving Sasuke standing there for a while before he finally moved again. He grunted and noticed Kakashi had left finally. With a sigh he gathered the dropped items and headed back to his home to try and think through what had just happened to him.

x-x

When Sasuke did make it home, he felt fury first before anything else. His home was a mess. The couch had long marks where claws went through the fabric. There was water on the floor in the bathroom and kitchen where the taps were somehow running. Things were knocked over or broken and various other items lost forever.

And in the middle of it all mewled a small kitten stuck underneath his favorite shirt.

Sasuke sighed throwing his eyes up to whatever god that had decided to let him take on such a burden as the kitten. He sat the items he had bought that day on the floor, leaving them to be dealt with later.

"You definitely are a little Naruto…" He chided, freeing the kitten from the folds of cloth carefully. Grimacing when little teeth and claws sank into his skin.

The small golden colored kitten meowed loudly and struggled to get free. Sasuke just smirked and threw the small annoyance into a little cage and set about cleaning his house. He was still in shock at the size of the mess the small creature had made and by the time he was finished he had missed out on lunch.

But while he cleaned he thought about what passed between him and Naruto. (Or at least just him.) When he saw that blue-eyed dobe he felt as though he were on fire inside. Felt this overwhelming need to pounce him. Then came the slight pain he felt when he realized it won't ever happen with them. It just made him realize even further just how much he really wanted Naruto to be his.

xXx

Naruto was embarrassed and slightly lost. Kyuubi wasn't helping matters at all with his lewd comments. He had decided to buy things for the remaining kittens, but when he saw Sasuke he froze and just panicked. It also didn't help that he still had that brief flash of pain again and that feeling of being hot when those dark eyes fell on him.

He had just shoved the kitten onto Kakashi and ran off. He didn't go far because he still needed to get the items, but he wasn't happy at what Kyuubi pointed out to him. Not at all.

"_Hey kit. You've got one more day left and I think you've already found who you want…"_ Kyuubi sneered, his mental image shoving his nose into Nartuo's groin.

Naruto yelped and shoved Kyuubi away from him, deftly throwing up a mental shield to block the Kyuubi off for a while. He was still red in the face from what was revealed as he walked into the store and bought some items as well for the kittens.

Needless to say, when Naruto reached his home he was exhausted and having some minor diffculty with the items in his hands, and Kyuubi's incessant babbling to him. He tossed most of the items into a pile and set up the litter box.

Gaara-neko and Sasu-neko stalked out from their hiding areas. Both just calmly watched their exhausted and current owner. Sasu-neko sauntered over on silent paws and rubbed against his master's side, Gaara-neko followed suit afterwards. They both purred in unison and tried their hardest to help out.

The blonde felt them rub against him and felt instant relaxation by their soft purrs. His boiling anger ceased and he found that being calm could make things easier to do. He finished setting up the litter box and filled it all up with the litter.

Meowing in joy both of the kittens clambered into the box, occasionally hissing or spitting at each other if they appeared to be in the way. Naruto chuckled, feeling better and more at ease as well.

"I guess I'll just eat some ramen here instead of at Ichiraku's." He sighed and hung his head in defeat, padding over to the kitchen and grabbing a microwave-able cup. When he was eating he thought about the earlier event. Noodles hanging from his mouth as he would pause every now and again, in thought, before returning to the meal.

"_What's been happening… Kyuubi said I would choose a mate… but I thought that might be a girl. Why is it that I always feel the effects more around I guy? Mainly one I don't even like."_ He snorted in distaste at Kyuubi's actual choice, not his.

"_Geeze, how dense can you be kit…"_ Muttered Kyuubi from his resting space inside Naruto's mind. The large fox demon was curled up into a small ball, tails wrapped all around him. His large eyes glinted dangerously in amusement as he spoke.

"_I'm not dense… just not all there…"_ Naruto lamely retorted against his "pain in the back," only to catch Kyuubi's laughter in reply.

"_I see we are not high in creative come backs today. I see you are pondering why I insist Sasuke becomes ours… It's about time."_ Kyuubi snickered, enjoying the angry glare his vessel gave him.

_"And why is it that you want Sasuke so badly?_" Naruto asked, kind of curious in Kyuubi's wishes. Kyuubi was silent, a devilish grin across his face. He leaned closer to Naruto and looked him right in the eye.

"_For the eyes boy. Such a unique talent and very useful. With him as your mate I can exercise some control and do as I wish from within you."_

_"Like that'll happen! I won't let you do such a terrible thing. Not to my only worthy rival…"_ Naruto trailed off, his arms were across his chest and he seemed to puff himself up to prove his point.

_"Foolish creature. Do not think you can ruin my plans, your strength does not compare to mine."_

_"That may be so Kyuubi, but I can still fight you and with my new training I can last long enough to do what I need to."_

"_We'll see that when the time comes little one."_ Kyuubi snorted and this time he shoved Naruto away from him.

Naruto jumped and cursed when noodles and broth fell onto him and his newly cleansed floor. He wasn't expecting Kyuubi to do that. The only good thing out of that meeting was that he now knew what Kyuubi was planning with this new turn of events.

He sighed. His life was never easy and looked like it would never be easy. He cleaned the mess, petted each kitten and left the apartment to go train. He had some emotions he needed to work out now and plans to make before tomorrow night.

xXx

He was walking, for some reason he couldn't recall. He felt this driving need rush through him, a faint scent bugged and tugged at him. He felt his body steered to what and where it desired to be, this haze thick over his mind lusted for it. He couldn't control the force carrying him where it wished.

That's when he seemed to recall he was headed towards the training grounds. That was where the smell was thicker, filling the air with a tang of sweat that any one could sense. That was when he saw the flash of black with orange blended in, the golden hair and familiar curses.

He smirked, right now he wasn't Sasuke, but some other side of him that he buried because of his blind rage and need to gain power. He stalked over to the blonde, the one driving his senses crazy.

"Oi! Teme! Move! You're in the way!" Naruto shouted to him, cursing loudly when the kunai he threw didn't look like they would be dodged. The blonde leaped towards him, but yelped and fell to the ground and clutched his stomach.

He saw them, heard that faint whistle through the air. In moments he had caught every single one with his bare hands. That smirk was on his face once again as he looked upon a gasping and sweating Naruto.

The blonde was on his hands and knees, one arm still clutching that blaze of pain and the haze slowly drawing over his mind with a need he couldn't fulfill for it was Kyuubi's wish. Sasuke felt a swirling sensation in his stomach when he saw that image and his smirked widened.

"Dobe. Keep your eyes open and re-learn how to balance out a jump." He sneered, getting a thrill from the flash of anger on Naruto's face.

"Why you… I jumped fine baka! I just had a really hard muscle spasm." He quickly lied; feeling flustered further when Sasuke helped him to his feet. That was when he noticed something was slightly off about Sasuke; he saw it in his black orbs.

"So you say…" Smirked the blonde's rival. He was still face to face with Naruto, the blue-black bangs of his silky hair just slightly brushing against a tanned cheek. His breath warm and moist ran along Naruto's skin.

He shivered. He could smell the lust now pouring off of Sasuke, a lust Kyuubi placed there in the other boy. That realization kind of hurt him deep inside. The only reason Sasuke was there, practically drooling over him was because of Kyuubi.

"Uh… Sasuke… can you let me go now?" He asked, feeling nervous and knowing he had to get away before anything happened. But he was too late as another flash of heat went through him, but this time it was more intense and came slowly from his lips.

Wide, sapphire eyes looked up into lust and animalistic black ones. He felt Sasuke's smooth lips over his own, adding and pooling the heat within him even further, sparking his own animalistic need. He moaned softly as his mind left him and was replaced by something more animal than human.

The kiss shifted towards his neck, right in the hollow where it joined his shoulder. Naruto gasped once again when he realized roughened hands slipped under his shirt and ran up his stomach slowly. The faint existence of butterflies grew and he instinctively grasped onto Sasuke's hair, balling it up in his fists.

A low, growling moan came from the back of Sasuke's throat as the blonde, lost under his kiss, moaned deeper when teeth nicked that soft flesh. He couldn't shake that something was off, but the animalistic urges edged him on, nearly ripping Naruto's shirt to shreds in order to remove the barrier of cloth.

Naruto, fighting to gather his scattered senses gasped when cool air met heated flesh. It helped clear his heat hazed mind, enough to realize he was falling into Kyuubi's plans. Horrified and angry he shoved Sasuke off of him and growled.

"Teme! What the fuck is your problem!" he shouted, cleaning his mouth on what was left of his shirt. He felt Kyuubi's laughter echoing in the back of his mind, but he shrugged it off. He just needed to get away from Sasuke and prevent Kyuubi's plans. Which also brought up another question he wanted to ask the over grown fur ball.

Sasuke watched him, his glazed eyes slowly clearing up as the monster of lust and need inside him abated. He saw Naruto's angry glare, mixed with something else as he stormed off. He realized he saw bruised lips and an odd blemish on the boy's neck.

It sunk in, slowly, but it did nevertheless. He had placed that marking there, he was the one who had roughened up the dobe's lips and tear his shirt to shreds. If it was possible, he would be sitting on the ground where he was shoved, jaw dropped and eyes wide. He was an Uchiha mind you, so he didn't do that but smack himself.

"What the hell is happening to me? I should know better than that, I've got to control what this is and not let Naruto find out how I truly feel…" He murmured, unaware that Naruto thought this new event was just a result of Kyuubi's plans.

Sasuke seemed to chock on a lump in his throat, but forced it down. He grunted and left the training grounds back to his home to tend with the loving, he meant devilish, kitten in his home.

xXx

It was indeed so. Careful so as to not be noticed or stopped, our blonde had made his getaway back to his apartment. He found himself curled up on his small bed, the two kittens curled up beside him. Gaara-neko by his head and Sasu-neko was up against his stomach.

Silent tears streaking down his face, tears caused by the very thing he carried. Kyuubi. This was actually the third time he ever truly cried. The first when Iruka saved his life and told him he excepted him for who he was. The second was during the Third's funeral. Kyuubi was messing with his life, doing and messing with things he wanted left alone. Things that were familiar to him and not out of his comfort zone, like his recent encounter with Sasuke.

He stiffened, causing his feline companions to mewl in question. He sighed as he recalled that moment. He still felt as though those lips were against his own, that smooth yet rough hand caressing his muscled chest. He recalled his fingers balled into that silky black hair, recalled all the turmoil he felt in his body's responses.

He froze. He didn't like guys like that right? Sure having his two teachers hooked up didn't bother him, but that didn't make it seem like he swayed that way right? He thought, trying to puzzle it through.

It took him hours, but he came to no strong conclusion. He realized he still liked girls, chest and all, but he also liked Sasuke and what had happened between them. Liking only one guy was ok… right? Just one didn't make you gay… or so he thought. To others, including the village it might not look like that.

He sighed, going back in to his endless circle of debate. He let the topic drop, not caring anymore, sensing that pondering such a topic would only make matters worse for him. With one topic dropped he came back to his earlier question, a question about Kyuubi. So he retreated into the recesses of his mind.

And there he was, a large mound of slumbering fur, thick and colored like the soil. His aura emanating his lethal power. Naruto stood in front of the majestic being, in size he was so much smaller, like an ant to the Kyuubi.

"Oi, fur ball! Wake up!" He almost regretted wakening the Kyuubi from the loud and rattling growl he heard and felt. A massive eye opened, gleaming a bright and glowing red as it focused on Naruto.

The dragon-like tails all shifted in unison and exposed the rest of the giant fox, also the place where he was combined to Naruto's mind. His lower belly was indeed one with the invisible floor of Naruto's mind, faint markings of the seal were visible when Kyuubi would shift and try to stretch out sore muscles.

"_What is it kit…"_ He grumbled and pawed at the floor to release the tension in his front paws. Naruto flinched at the lazy tone that echoed around him, a dangerous sign for him.

"I've got a question for you…"

"_Well…?"_ Asked the Kyuubi, tilting his head to the side, shifting the many tails back into place around his body. Glinting red eyes glaring at the small creature before him.

"You're not male are you?" Forward and direct, what else could be expected of the blonde.

Kyuubi smirked. "_I see the kit was grown some brains. Of course I am not male, never have been. What made you think I was male? What made everyone think I was male?_" Kyuubi snickered.

Naruto seemed slightly shocked. "Well… I think that was because you just feel male at first." He blinked and snapped back to what he was here for. "Why did you never correct me?" He asked, receiving a short and mocking laugh.

"_I do not have to explain myself to you foolish boy. But I must say, you proved me wrong on how stupid or dense you really are. Since when do males go into heat? Since when do they urge to mate? Only females do that, the males just get excited better by it._" She grinned, her fangs gleaming softly in the light.

"I see… and I would like it if you didn't call me stupid. Fur ball." He found himself flat on his back from a large paw pressed against his chest.

Kyuubi was snarling towards the boy. "_Then stop calling me a fur ball. Treat me with the respect I deserve._" She snorted and shoved him away from her corner of his mind.

Naruto came to and found himself flush up against the backside of Sasu-neko and a mouthful of fur. He sputtered and knocked his head against the silent Gaara-neko in his effort to stand up.

"Why did you guys move?" He asked them, quickly glancing at the clock to read the time. He sighed, he'd spent two hours inside his own mind and it was past dinnertime. Grunting he just rolled over.

"I hope you guys can wait for dinner tomorrow, because I need to sleep." He mumbled and threw the blankets over his head after removing the kittens to better areas.

They both looked at their master and snorted. Each kitten was thinking that it wouldn't be called dinner if they were to eat it tomorrow. They looked at each other again, yawned and curled back up on the bed next to Naruto's slumbering form.

xXx

Tsunade sat in her chair, for once she had actually finished all the paperwork. Of course she shocked the hell out of Shizune and everyone else, but she needed something to do until tomorrow.

She sure wished the Yondaime was here to help her out through this phase in Naruto's life. All she knew was that her mind couldn't take it and just buzzed with the potential harm it may cause Naruto.

Cradling her head in her hands she sighed. She had grown attached to the boy, in fact saw him as the brother she once had. Maybe not in the same light, but nonetheless. In some ways she also saw him as her own son, but kept that one to herself.

"Naruto… what other problems will you be throwing my way?" She asked no one in particular as she picked up a hidden sake cup. She took a sip and carefully set it down on the table.

A soft knock at the door brought her to full attention and she made a grunt to signal the person in. It was Shizune, carrying some papers for her to look at.

"Tsunade-sama. These are the reports about the current project."

"Hand them here…" She muttered, holding out a hand to receive the papers to look over them. She read each one carefully, after all this was really important now. She nodded, a small smile tingeing her face as everything fit her requirements.

"Looks like everything should go according to plan…" Shizune nodded and took the papers back and skillfully filed them away in case Tsunade wished to reread them. "Thanks Shizune." She replied, ready to go to sleep when Shizune left. But the woman was still standing there.

"Yes?" Tsunade questioned the girl.

She straightened herself a bit and "ahem-ed" into her hand, the other reaching into a hidden pocket. She carefully pulled out a folded sheaf of papers and handed them over.

"I think you may find this very amusing…" Shizune grinned and watched Tsunade's face as she read each paper.

She went from annoyed, to intrigued, to overjoyed at the news she was reading. "Yes!" She softly yelled and hugged the woman in front of her and ran around the room in a small jig a couple of times.

"I can't believe it! More of them caved! Shizune! His dream may just come true after all!" She cheered throwing the papers around her.

Slowly each paper fluttered to the ground landing every which way. In small perfect handwriting, were approvals. These belonged to members of the Council of Elders, consenting to Naruto to becoming a future ruler.

"Yes yes, but what about the rest of them. You know you need full council consent, not just two-thirds."

Tsunade nodded, frozen in her steps. "I know." She sighed again. "Its always the older ones, the ones who dislike change. I take it they were ones alive during Kyuubi's rampage all those years ago."

Shizune nodded slowly, knowing that Tsunade still had a battle to fight against them. She was right and Tsunade just grinned. "Well, I'll beat them all down till they agree to my demands."

She jumped on the desk and started to laugh maniacally. Shizune sighed and instantly pulled the current hokage down from her perch and smacked the woman.

"I think its time you lay off that sake and sleep… my hands are full already…" She muttered as Tsunade laughed again and calmed down.

"I'm just so pleased. They all haven't given in yet. After all we still have to get Naruto through this phase before he can take a position of power." Tsunade sighed again.

Shizune nodded. "I know, but this may be a good thing in Naruto's life, with what you have planed out." Shizune smiled, a scary smile that showed she lead Tsunade to think of what would help Naruto even more.

Tsunade nodded. "Well… I'm off to bed. Night Shizune! I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.!" She laughed and collapsed in her bed and was out.

Shizune shook her head softly as she closed the door behind her and left to her own room to sleep for the night. The whole way, silently hoping that all their planning would work out right. Well Tsunade's might, but she knew her own additional plans would fill in those Tsunade didn't pay attention to her in frenzy.

xXx

Sasuke sat on his bed, the small kitten in his lap, playfully tugging out the drawstring on his pajama pants. He sighed, his mind still somewhat numb from what went over him. What possessed him to drop what he was doing and hunt down Naruto.

He thought about how he nearly did something he would regret. He was slightly thankful Naruto pushed him away, but it hurt. He knew it would never really happen between them, gut instinct told him so.

But a little voice kept telling him he was wrong. That if Naruto didn't enjoy it he would have been pushed off sooner. That he wouldn't have gotten such a response from the smaller blonde.

A faint tinge of pink stained his cheeks as he recalled the sensations of the kiss. Everything was blurry, as though a haze covered his eyes, but he felt it, tasted it, live it. He sighed. Unconsiouly he licked his lips, trying to recall the true taste of Naruto.

He found that drove him on further into the kiss was the taste of him that flooded the sensory buds of his tongue. But he got nothing from it, only frustration.

He growled and threw himself backwards, looking up at his ceiling and wondering what he was going to do. He just wanted to sleep now, sleep and forget everything and plan out Naruto's birthday gift.

He smiled softly. He wasn't planning on doing anything drastic, in his mind. It was just all the other years he had known the blonde, he'd never given him a true gift. Sure, a set of kunai there, a ninja manual there, but nothing to expressive.

Which felt wrong when he saw the gifts Naruto gave him and Sakura and everyone else in the entire village. They were gifts that had small and tiny meanings. Something that related really well to the person they were given to.

Which Sasuke found odd since he knew he never really communicated well with others. Not until recently since Itachi was gone. He wasn't dead, but Sasuke had finally bested his brother one day. Naruto was there, almost dead from an attack and still suffering slightly from the illusion.

Sasuke shuddered. He recalled that moment. Instead of finally killing his brother he ran to save Naruto's hide and drag them both back to the village. Leaving behind a slightly stunned Itachi, stunned that his little brother didn't kill him like he vowed to.

Sasuke smirked at that memory slightly now, since Naruto was ok. He realized if it weren't for him, he might not be here at all. He might still be struggling for power to beat his brother. Struggling to get by life without getting distracted by others and making emotional ties with people.

Since he always thought that when his brother was gone, he'd give Sakura what she seemed to what when they were younger and just fade away. Hopefully leaving behind one child to carry on the bloodline and leave him at rest, knowing his child wouldn't have to go through what he did before things were fine.

He realized now, after Naruto snapped him back into reality, that the boy would have no idea on how to use his ability, know what the Uchiha clan believed in and followed. It was always because of Naruto.

He groaned, deciding to focus on something other than Naruto. That was when he noticed the small kitten, curled up on his chest and falling asleep. He smiled softly, running on hand through the silky, golden fur.

He lay like that, finally finding enough peace to fall asleep, the kitten on his chest. Only to find, that actively he was at rest and in peace. In his mind, he wasn't finding that much rest.

TBC…

**A/N**: Sorry that took so long guys! cries I was busy with school finals and tried my hardest to finish this! To make matters worse, it may be longer before the next chapter because this weekend I leave for a con and two days after I have a crash course to take in trigonometry. It doesn't end there. Once I'm done with that side schoolwork, I'm going out of town to visit family where only one computer exists. My uncle worships said computer so it makes it hard to get online for a long period of time and to also do much typing… So… I've decided… since the remaining kittens are not named yet… you all can help and decide on at least threes names each for each kitten that you like. As an added bonus, the one(s) who win will be able to enjoy a preview of a short story I am working on. The deadline for a chosen name will be before July 15. (Gives me time)


	4. Doomsday

_**A Chance**_

_**A/N: Sorry about this major delay. I hit some major problems during the summer break. So, from now on it will be harder for me to post new chapters. I will try my hardest though.**_

**_Disclaimer: _**I do not own Naruto. I only own Sumire, Sore, Sayori, Tsuki and Taka.

**Chapter Three: Life's Unexpected Twists Doomsday Part One**

Awkwardness was what he felt when he awoke. It wasn't something entirely new since he had been feeling it the past few days. The blonde haired shinobi secretly had been hoping everything was just some sick dream. The sight of two kittens changed his mind when he spotted the likenesses they each held.

Groaning he threw the covers over his head, wishing desperately for his life to be over. Today, Kyuubi's plan would take place, despite his own wishes. A sharp and stabbing pain to his abdomen kept reminding him that it would happen no matter what.

He jumped and leapt out of his bed, shocking the small Sasu-neko and knocking off Gaara-neko. He apologized to them and licked his lips when his stomach growled. He could feel a need, like the last one before. A need for something sweet, yet bitter. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what food it was.

He wandered to the kitchen suddenly feeling the need for the food get stronger. If he searched hard enough he might just find what he was looking for in his kitchen. He opened drawers and cabinets, but didn't find it till he opened the fridge door. There it was… a bar of dark chocolate.

He ignored the kittens' mewl for food as he took out the prize of his search. He was focused solely on that one bar in his hand. His mouth desired it so much along with the rest of his body. He didn't even bother trying to recall just when he picked the item up at all.

He slowly opened up the packaging, not wanting to damage the bar too much just yet. His mouth started to water when the strong bittersweet smell filled the room. Slowly he placed a small, broken off square of the chocolate in his mouth, letting it slowly melt away in the heat of his breath and savor the strong and thick taste.

A soft, pleasure filled moan rent the silent air, followed closely by another. As minute-by-minute passed, the craving lessened along with the chocolate bar. Eyes closed in ecstasy as the bar was finished, smiling as a small flash of pink licked away the small pools of chocolate around his mouth.

Feeling satisfaction, his face turned into a small grin as he patted his belly. "That… was almost better than eating ramen…" He chuckled as the two kittens climbed on top of the table. Both were slightly awed by the display their owner had put on for them.

"Alright… now to get you your breakfast…" He mumbled, for some reason a blush appeared across his cheeks. He quickly rummaged for a large bowl and a can of cat food. He deftly opened the can and scooped out the food and handed the bowl to the kittens to eat.

Gaara-neko stared at it for a while, wondering if it was possible to share with Sasu-neko. Sasu-neko just growled softly and pounced on the bowl. He eyed Gaara-neko behind him as he ate. He did leave half for Gaara-neko to eat when he was finished, so Gaara-neko saw no problem in allowing this to happen.

Naruto had run off from the kitchen, needing to take a shower desperately. His mind silently replayed last night's events at the training ground. He shook violently as he could vividly recall each detail, the smell of Sasuke, the taste, the touch, everything. He felt that heat pool thicker within him and grunted.

He slumped to the floor of his bathroom, his arms wrapped around his chest. Nails were digging deep into his flesh, but he did not care in the least, not even when blood started to fall freely. He felt lost, more than he had ever felt in his entire life. Once again, Kyuubi messed with everything he strived to do.

He shuddered, staring at the shower stand across from him. To help relax his mind, he decided to strip out of his pajamas. He tossed them into a hamper by the door and took a step forward, pausing slightly as he noticed his reflection in the mirror.

His face was flushed and it felt like he was about to cry again. His eyes widened as they traveled towards his lower torso. What was a finely toned body had somehow in the course of a few days, the defined muscles were gone and replaced with smooth and round flesh. He had gained weight so much that he almost couldn't believe it was himself he was looking at.

He sighed and turned away from the mirror, finding himself only getting pissed off. Turning on the tap to the shower and letting the cold-water rush through first, he jumped into the mini waterfall of water. He felt his body go through the normal shock as a cooler substance splashed against the heated flesh, but it quickly faded.

"This feels much better…" He mumbled as he let himself soak. He relished the feeling of water around him, despite Kyuubi's irritated growls. To him it was almost like all his problems and emotions could be washed away, leaving him feeling new and clean. Almost like something worth looking at.

He smirked and blindly reached out for his body wash and scrubbed himself clean, wincing as the soapsuds stung the small cuts on his arms from his nails. The body wash was something simple so it wasn't as noticeable when out on missions. He did have problems when it came to his favorite shampoo though. When he opened the cap, at once the air was filled with cinnamon and brown sugar, a deliciously sweet and spicy mixture. He scrubbed his soaked hair with his shampoo, eyes closed in pleasure at the smell. The problem he faced when he used this shampoo was that it could easily be detected.

He sighed as he reached out for a conditioner, rinsing his hair before letting a more dull and forest-like scent dampen the smell of cinnamon and brown sugar. When he was finished, he turned off the tap and smiled. He really did feel better after a ten-minute shower; so far it never failed him yet.

Yanking free a towel from a shelf and quickly wrapping it around his waist. He was still dripping water when he headed for the door. At first he didn't register anything, and then he felt the motion of him slipping on the wet tiles and flying backwards. He crashed to the floor with a loud yelp of surprise and pain.

Cursing himself for getting hurt in his own home, he picked himself back up. This time he used his towel to dry himself off and the floor before he left. His hair left behind him as he walked towards his bedroom a small trail of wetness on his floor. He paused at one moment and shook his head free of more water, smirking as he heard two hisses of shock.

When he entered the room his ass was still smarting from hitting hard and solid floor. It made him grumpy as he searched for his clothes. He had easily freed black cotton pants and an orange trimmed black shirt. Both were baggier than what he would usually wear, but he felt a little self conscious about the sudden weight gain he had.

Rushing a comb through his hair, he smiled. "There… all set for today…"

Despite the fact he wasn't doing a whole lot today. Not with Kyuubi's plans with his body. He cursed silently to the demon fox curled up inside his mind. The cage bars that were there once before had disappeared a long time ago. He had relied on Kyuubi a lot on his newest missions, so the seal had faded away. Not that it mattered since she was sealed "to" him anyways, stomach to stomach.

He left the room to curl up on the couch, thoughts on trying to ignore what might happen this night. He looked at his blank TV, turning it on for some slight comfort from the noise. For about ten minutes he had been watching a sitcom directed towards non-ninja families.

Then he found himself pounced upon by two worried kittens. Gaara-neko had appeared by his feet and bit down softly on a toe. Sasu-neko had jumped onto his chest and sunk in his claws with a low growl. He yelped and grabbed Sasu-neko since he was closer.

"What are you guys up to?" He demanded to know. Sasu-neko just looked content to receive attention from him, then fought to be let go of. Gaara-neko did a little movement much like a shrug before curling up against his stomach.

Naruto shook his head, pleased for the company of the two small creatures. He released Sasu-neko and turned on his side even more to make more room for them. He focused back on the TV, smiling softly as Sasu-neko slowly made his way up from next to Gaara-neko. He stopped and curled up next to his chest, first rubbing against him with a loud purr.

"You guys are just too much…" He chuckled and froze. He could feel her stirring. At once he found himself before her, watching as the majestic tails shifted to reveal her earthy form and the place where she was sealed to him. A large red slitted eye opened and glared at him right off the bat.

"_What are you doing here kit?" _She lazily mumbles from underneath a massive paw. Slowly moving up as far as she could and flexing out her stiff muscles.

"Kyuubi. Why did you attack the village so long ago?" He outright asked her. Curious about her reasons for attacking the village. Thus forcing her to be sealed inside him and ruining his life before it ever truly began for him.

He heard a deep and low growl emanate from the ethereal creature, as she seemed upset by his question. She turned her head towards him and opened her massive jaws, almost as though she were to eat him. She then carefully picked him up with one fang and carried him before her.

He was shocked by her gentleness as she settled him down between her paws, letting him get comfortable against the silky fur. She let her tongue flick her whiskers in thought on how to tell her story, or if she wanted to tell her side of the story.

"_You know kit. I'm shocked that you even cared enough to ask this old soul…" _She muttered placing her head down low enough to his level. She pushed her nose against his side as a soft sign of thanks before lifting her head back up.

"_I will tell you the true story behind everything little one."_ She smirked slightly and almost laughed at how wide the young teen's eyes were becoming. _"It was pretty simple really…"_

And then she told her tale. She told him how she didn't care for the small village that neighbored her territory since it didn't interfere with her hunting or lifestyle. It was the stupid fear of the villagers that sparked her hate for the village. Apparently, while the Hokage was busy dealing with foreign nations, a small band of ninjas got together and scoured the forest surrounding their homes.

It had seemed the Kyuubi had three healthy kits of her own tucked away in a den near the mountainside. These ninjas, in an act out of fear from the large fox demon, killed the next generation while she herself was forced away from them.

When she returned, she first felt despair for the loss of her precious kits that she tried so hard to give life to. Then she became full of anger, as she could smell the smell of the ninjas that had done this to her children.

She herself barely knew what happened afterwards as she rampaged the land, letting her full power lose upon the land, not caring about the sheer force her deadly nine tails could bring. Only wanting the blood of the ninjas that killed her young.

That was when the fourth appeared before her. His eyes indicating that he felt her pain and anger about the actions of those few ninjas. That was when he managed to seal her away inside a small child. She told him the last thing she saw were tears in the Hokage's eyes before she was consumed by darkness.

She even told him about how much she hated the vessel that held her at one point, as he steadily grew older. Hated the village even more for this confinement they forced her into. She then smirked and told him just how much she actually felt for him. Amazed by his sheer will and desire to be noticed. It made even her feel guilty about what she had once thought about him. Then she was done speaking, having had enough of spilling her mind to him.

Naruto was shocked by everything she told him, even more so when she continued telling him what she thought about himself. Tears formed in his azure eyes as he came to like the Kyuubi and see her in a different light. He sobbed quietly, fisting his hands around her thick fur and making her grumble in protest.

"I apologize for what I had said before about you… I never knew what had truly happened…" He murmured, receiving another soft growl of annoyance. He smiled to himself as he noticed her embarrassment. The great and mighty demon fox actually cared for one small insignificant human being.

"_Just shut it there kit…"_ She grumbled, looking away from him. Silently she muttered to herself, _"I'm sorry for what you're about to go through…"_

Naruto blinked, thinking he heard her say something else. He was about to ask when she glared at him and swatted him away from her with a massive tail. _"Now leave me be… I'm still tired…" _She grumbled and laid back down, her dragon-like tails, once again shielding her from view.

x-x

Naruto was forced back into himself, gasping slightly from his momentary shock. He found himself curled up protectively around the two kittens, as though he were trying to shield them from anyone's view. He smiled softly and rubbed his temples.

Bleary eyed he turned to look at his clock, ignoring the glare of the television. Silently reading the time, it was one in the afternoon, meaning he still had time before he needed to worry about getting over to Tsunade. He mumbled happily as he slowly drifted off to sleep again. Unaware that his lower regions felt odd, kind of like they were swirling around and creating heat and pain, a dull pain that could easily be ignored.

xXx

Sasuke awoke, groaning as his boxers felt tighter than usual. The experience he had last night on the training grounds had left his mind with dirty images that played through his head while he slept. It was the first time he had ever woken up with a hard on.

He gritted his teeth in slight pain as he could feel himself straining against his boxers. Shower. Nice and cold. He needed one now to ease this tension he felt. He may have only discovered the true emotions he himself felt for Naruto a few days ago, but apparently his body already knew of his attraction to the loud-mouthed ninja.

He slid out of his massive bed, wobbling slowly to his bathroom for a quick wash down. He couldn't help it in the slightest bit though, what he had done last night. He had to admit sexual tension is very high for all ninjas that don't have a real partner. Even he had felt it a few times; he was still a teenage boy with raging hormones.

His problem was that he never wanted to relieve it. He knew what every single girl thought when they first meet him. 'I want to get in his pants…' could easily be read from their eyes and their body language. He would have relieved some of what he could himself, but found it to beneath him and to odd to dare try.

So, he always settled for a cold shower. It always settled the problem right away for him. Except today that is. Sure the shower had helped and even focusing on his hair prevented his thoughts from wandering off. It was when he was left with nothing else to do that his thoughts traveled to the dirty thoughts his mind plagued him with last night.

Just the mere thought of a panting and moaning Naruto made him half-erect. He grunted as he was found with the same problem from this morning. Biting his lip he ignored it, desperately searching for something to distract his mind.

A soft meow from his devilish kitten brought him from his haze of thoughts. He noticed the little gleam in the small golden kitten's eyes when it rubbed along his leg. He jumped back right before he found himself with claws in his legs.

"I got you… I got you. You want food…" He grumbled, slightly annoyed, but thankful for the distraction little Naru-neko had brought him. Swiftly he brought out a bowl with food already prepared in it for the small animal to devour while he thought out what he wanted to do.

Since he was already dressed in his usual outfit and everything else he had thought about the training grounds to release some of his tension through his fists against the logs. Plus he still needed to think about yesterday. He had crossed a line and probably won't be allowed to cross back over it and remain friends with the little kitsune.

Feeling even more upset than before he opted for the training grounds. Of course he still had plans to shop for something on his way home, but wanted to pound something into the ground more than anything at the moment.

He did just that for about three hours. He was dead set on making wood pulp from a log he had smashed when he sensed a strong flare of chakara behind him. He leaped to the side, barely dodging a hand of sand that tried to grab him.

He turned and blinked in shock as he found himself face to face with Gaara and Neji. Both had on their emotionless masks. Well Neji did since Gaara showed no emotions anyways. He was tensed and ready to attack the vessel of Shuukaku, but relaxed when he watched the sand slowly retreat back inside his gourd.

"Hello cousin…" Murmured Neji as his pale eyes looked towards him, noticing that he had been there for a while. "Might I ask why you were training so hard?" He mused, inwardly smiling.

Before he and Gaara had arrived, Gaara had sensed Sasuke's tension and almost grinned. Neji himself was a little shocked since he believed that Sasuke couldn't have such problems.

"What are you two doing here…?" He asked controlling his heavy breathing as he gathered his weapons.

Neji spoke first with a faint teasing smile on his face. "Gaara has business with Tsunade, of what is no concern to you." He smirked as he spotted the tiny sign that he had ruffled the Uchiha's feathers.

He had spotted that smirk and just shrugged it off. "So why are you here interrupting my training then?"

Neji opened his mouth to reply but Gaara silenced him. The redhead took a step towards Sasuke and grinned. "We came to see if you knew where Naruto is at today?"

Both of them held back little smiles as Sasuke looked shocked for a brief moment. The raven-haired teen quickly gathered himself together and turned around. Making it obvious that he didn't know where Naruto was.

"I see…" Neji murmured, catching a faint tinge of pink. He almost jumped at the soft touch of Gaara's hand when it clasped his own. He smiled softly as the sand-wielder lead him off towards Naruto's home.

Sasuke waited till they were gone before he turned back around and sighed. He was sort of glad he had no idea where the vessel was, because if he did he might not be able to stop himself from heading on over there to him.

This sudden appearance of those two didn't help his current state either. Wanting to just think, he fell down on the torn up earth and looked to the sky. His mind automatically figuring out what time it was by the sun.

It was almost noon and time for lunch. The sun's warm caress only spurred on the desire to fall into a light slumber himself and dream of gold and blue. He fought this urge and shook himself physically and mentally.

"I think I need to go shopping for a certain someone's birthday…" He muttered to himself. At once his mind flash to all the other presents he had bought for the Kyuubi vessel, but never had the courage to give to him. He also felt the items he bought were worthless and never good enough for Naruto himself.

He had some ideas this year now… just yesterday he caught something in a store that felt perfect for his teammate. With this in mind he gathered the remains of his items and made a mad dash towards his home.

Soft voices awoke him slightly from his nap. At once he snarled deeply and quickly jumped to all fours, standing above the slumbering kittens. His eyes bled with the crimson of Kyuubi's power and the whiskers on his face deepened.

As fast as it happened it all disappeared when his hand lashed out and claws slashed at a protective barrier of sand. He was stunned; he smelled faint traces of blood, sun, and spices. He finally took in the forms before him, one topped with red and the other with pale violet eyes.

"GAARA!!! NEJI!!!" He shouted, wakening the kittens after he launched himself at the Kazekage.

Gaara said nothing, but actually cracked a smile. Neji snickered from behind him, pleased to see Naruto's happiness at seeing them.

"What are you guys here for?" He asked innocently, his fading red eyes questioned as he released Gaara from his hold and took them both in.

Neji spoke first since Gaara received the hug of hello. "Tsunade sent for us from the village outside of here after dealing with some of our rouge ninjas. Sand's that is. Apparently things are going to get really bad for you tonight. She wants us to help her and we also came because we want to make sure you'll get through this."

"Then you know…?"

Gaara nodded and spoke in a saddened formal tone. "We do… Shuukaku told me long before Tsunade and this current situation however. I came to express my concern since the demon I once held was hermaphroditic." His eyes were mainly focused on the small red kitten toying with his fingers.

Neji noticed the kittens as well. "Say… since when did you have pets?"

Our blonde friend smiled slightly, "Well… just got these two not to long ago. There were others, two were for Sakura and Lee. One I gave to Kakashi. There were six, but one disappeared…"

"I see…" Neji muttered as he picked the small creature up and allowed it to curl up on his shoulders.

"You can keep that one if you want. You see… once this whole ordeal is over I'm going to go on multiple missions and won't be able to take care of them…"

Gaara broke into a small smile as Neji's face lit at the idea of keeping the small cat. Before Neji would decline on his behalf he nodded.

"We thank you for such a gift as this Naruto…" His pale blue eyes expressing his emotion more than his voice.

"No problem. That one is pretty well behaved… more than this one…" He pointed to the Sasu-neko, which had curled up into his lap and fell back asleep.

"That is not the only reason why we have come here however." Spoke Neji when he was no longer distracted. "Tsunade also wanted us to deliver a message to you. She says to remember to came before seven tonight, preferably a half hour earlier than that. There are many things to be done before…"

The blonde nodded his head. "Alright I got ya. Tell her that I'll probably even show up earlier than that for just in case reasons…"

The couple nodded, each hugging the blonde before walking out to deliver the message and wait to see him at the tower later.

When he closed the door behind him, he yawned, still feeling sleepy. The visit was nice and boosted his level of happiness, but not enough. He plopped back onto the couch with a groan and curled up once more with the black kitten and slipped back into a dream.

He had returned home to a distraught Naru-neko. The small kitten had attempted to crawl behind the china cabinet, only to get stuck halfway through on the other side. The kitten was terrified and had broken one of its legs as it tried to force itself through.

Naru-neko was lucky that Sasuke found him when he did for the small kitten's life was slowly fading away. So, despite the fierceness of this small creature, he saved the kitten's life and rushed it over to the Inuzukas.

Even though they specialized in dogs, the Inuzukas ran a veterinary hospital. There he ran into Kiba and Hinata. He saw her flushed expression as Kiba fawned over her, making sure everything was ok for her before he left for another mission.

"Are you sure you want to work here today? I can tell my mom and maybe she'll take over for you."

"Kiba… I'll be fine. Besides, I already have the other women here fawning all over me to make sure I'll be ok."

"Positive?" He asked, still unsure if she would be ok.

"Yes." She kissed him softly and patted his arm. "Now go make some money on this mission, while I tend Sasuke's pet." She nodded in his direction and the small gasping bundle in his arm.

"Alright…" He sighed in defeat, giving her one last kiss and whispered promises to return safely, then left.

Hinata turned to Sasuke, her face redder than before. "I can help you now, Sasuke." She stumbled out.

Carefully, the hurt kitten was set on the table. "I think he broke his leg… while trying to escape from behind my china cabinet."

Hinata moved the blanket aside and her brow furrowed as she activated Byakugan. "It was an amazingly clean fracture…" She muttered in surprise and quickly gathered the kitten into her arms and ran into an operating room.

It took a half-hour of tension filled waiting before Hinata returned, drying her hands. She sighed and walked over towards him. Black eyes met her violet ones in a swirl of emotion.

"He'll be alright. I want to keep him overnight however and give him a checkup tomorrow morning." He nodded and she continued.

"I noticed that your little friend is malnourished and in need of vaccinations. So I would like to inform you of his diet until he gains back his proper weight. Other than that you got yourself one fine kitten there. May I ask where you got the little guy?"

Sasuke nodded. "Naruto found them in some alley a couple of days ago. I helped him with them and this guy wound up coming home with me."

"Have you given him a name yet?"

"No…"

"Well… while he's here you may think up a name for his registration and get him a license tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded. "May I go and come back later?"

Hinata nodded and watched as he left. She smiled and headed back to the small kitten, still on morphine and petted the tiny head. "I wonder what name you will receive?" she pondered before leaving to send Naruto a message.

Happy that the small demonic kitten would be fine, our dark-haired man ran towards the shopping center, hoping that the store would still have his desired item. He ran in, still looking calm and uncaring as he quickly scanned the store.

He spotted the item, carefully picking it up and examining it with a scrutinizing eye. He smirked and walked over to the check out and bought the item and had it wrapped in blue and black, topped with a red bow.

His dreams drifted through his fantasies of one black-haired man. His nose could smell the cool mixture of steel and vanilla. His cheek felt the ghost touch of his warm breath and his lips sparked in pleasure as he felt his lips on his own. It felt so real, so strong as he reveled in the sensations chasing up his spine and the tightening in his groin.

"Sasuke…" He gasped, noticing his eyes were closed and wanting to desperately see the face of his rival. He felt a slight fear that if he did, there would be nothing there and his heart would snap.

But he didn't want to enjoy a lie and opened his eyes, letting sharp blue conflict with jet black. He gasped when their lips met once more and a cool hand went beneath his shirt, caressing his smooth skin.

That seemed to jolt him into the reality of the situation. This was no dream at all, for if it was, the black eyed cat still next to him wouldn't be there. His eyes widened in fear, thoughts of Kyuubi's plan rushing through him.

"Teme!" He shouted and shoved against the broad shoulders of his teammate. "What are you doing?!" He growled, teeth bared as though Kyuubi had given him fangs.

"…" Sasuke said nothing as he himself tried to process his actions. Instead he grabbed Naruto's birthday gift and set it on the table and placed a note beside it.

Blue eyes watched each movement, narrowing upon the confused face of Sasuke. All his earlier anger forgotten as he looked at the box wrapped in expensive paper.

"Is that for me?"

Sasuke nodded once. "It is dobe. Today is your birthday is it not?" He asked with just a hint of sarcasm.

"I thought I never told anyone. How did you know?" He asked as he picked up the package and the note. With a deft movement, pale hands closed over the note and gestured for him to open the present first.

"Read the note later… when I have left." The blonde nodded and slide his finger under one taped fold and freed the box.

Even the box was beautiful and made of wood. He smiled as he took in the fine detail of the scenic sight of frolicking animals of the zodiac. He opened the latch and watched as a small piece of silk fluttered into his lap and revealed the content of the box.

Inside was another note to be read when Sasuke left inside of a bulky envelope. He set it aside and let his eyes gaze over the finest set of shuriken and kunai. They weren't meant for use, but decoration as each piece was detailed with a piece of Konoha's history.

He picked up each one, one was the story of the fire breathing dragon that once ruled these lands, one was of the founding of Konoha, and there was even one for Kyuubi's story. Tears filled his eyes at the lie this piece was, for he knew the real story, just like the Yondaime knew the real story.

He took that piece out of the box and handed it to Sasuke. "This piece is a lie. You can have this one if you would like, but I don't want it."

Sasuke took the piece in understanding. Then he finally spoke. "I can get the true story made if you would like…"

Naruto shook his head. "No… I don't think Kyuubi would enjoy that and the villagers may look at you as though possessed. Do whatever you wish with that piece."

Sasuke nodded. He slipped the weapon into his holster to put it out of sight and out of mind. He leaned in closer to the blonde, a look of unease on his face. Naruto couldn't help but suppress the shudder of excitement and need that flowed within him.

"What are the bags for?" Sasuke spoke, not commenting on the fact they were full of travel gear mixed with overnight items.

Naruto blanched visibly underneath his tanned flesh. "I got a mission for tomorrow… special one from Tsunade…"

Jet eyes narrowed in thought. "I thought we were to be given none for awhile…?"

"This is for… well a training thing."

Sasuke just nodded his head still staring at the bags, sensing a lie in the works. He decided to take what information he was given and live with that for now. His eyes narrowed slightly, focusing in on the troubled blonde before him.

The Kyuubi container gulped slightly, fearing that he was under to much suspicion from him. He watched as the Sasu-neko picked up the notes in its mouth and carried them over to his bags and climbed in. A certain tenseness in his step.

His attention refocused onto Sasuke, who was starting to lean in closer towards him. "Anou... Sasuke-teme... what are you doing?" Naruto leaned back into the couch, trying to keep a set pace in between them.

"..." Sasuke was silent for a moment, working on his inner strength to admit something to him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he tried to form the ideal sentence in his mind. "I...I...lo..!"

Right when he almost finished his declaration, a howl rent the air. Eyes widened in shock and in fear as Naruto became enveloped in Kyuubi's power. He heard a rough voice, a mixture between the demon's and Naruto's cry out.

"Tiimmmeee...!"

Came the rough mixture of voices. Sasuke instinctively looked to a clock and read the time as being 6:49. Then snapped his head back as another cry tore itself free from the blonde's throat. "Take…mmmeeee…tttooo… Tsunade!"

Then the power faded back into Naruto's body and he crumpled towards the floor. Lost, confused, and terrified, Sasuke caught Naruto in one hand, made a few quick seals and teleported towards the tower.

x-x

"Naruto… what's going on… ?" He softly muttered when he looked into the still pain etched face when he arrived at the tower, blocking out the yells and shouts of Shizune and Tsunade.

Whenever a medic-nin or even Tsunade herself clam close to try and remove Naruto from his arms, he would tighten his grip and glare at all of them equally. It wasn't till Shizune hit a pressure point on his neck did he allow them to take Naruto away.

Tsunade sighed as she stood over the unconscious Uchiha and shake her head. "Shizune!" She barked towards her "sidekick". "Make sure he is put into the chamber…"

Shizune nodded, picking up the anguish the Hokage had felt at stating that one tiny line. She understood why, because that "chamber" was built to keep Naruto's power in and everyone else out.

She placed the prone figure on the soft sheets and silks she felt needed for his comfort on the floor. Grim and silent she placed an iron collar around his neck, arms, and legs. The chains attached to them allowed movement around the room, but not enough to allow him to leave.

She turned and left the room and headed back to Tsunade. "Job complete." She muttered in a mellow voice. Tsunade nodded, her face etched with worry. She looked to Shizune and sighed.

"Fetch the Kazekage for me please. Along with Neji. There is something I must ask them to do. Well… two things."

Shizune nodded and left the room as quickly as her feet would carry her. Tsunade sat down and looked out the window looking over all of Konoha. Her gaze turned towards the rock faces, mainly that of the Yondaime. "What were you thinking…?" She muttered and closed her eyes.

x-x

It was 7:30 when Gaara waltzed in with Neji at his side. Each party paid its customary greeting and Tsunade gestured to Gaara and Neji to take a seat. They could both feel the slight tension in the air from the importance of this meeting.

Pale blue eyes looked at Tsunade, trying to provoke her to speak, while pale violet eyes focused on her hands. Tsunade figeted slightly under both stares and let out a sigh. She rubbed her forehead in a quick circular motion to ease up the headache she was building.

"Well. You both may know one of the main reasons as to why I callled you here. I would like to discuss other matters with you as well concerning Naruto. When this night is over I would appreciate it if you may take him back with you to Suna. I have a feeling he himself will demand of it."

She paused, waiting to see Gaara's decision before she continued. The ex-demon container had his eyes closed in thought, seemingly battleing with the consequences of any descion. Finally the black-rimmed eyes snapped open.

"It would be no problem. Naruto is well known in Suna and would welcomed with open arms by the people. He would also help stregthen the ties between our two villages."

Neji nodded. "Even I, Neji of the Hyuuga clan will protect him."

"Thank you so much." Tsunade let out with a deep sigh. "If you would like, you may retire to your room and enjoy the rest of the night till dawn." She grinned as Neji and Gaara both flushed slightly at her teasing hint.

They were about to leave when Neji turned around. "I have something to ask." Tsunade waved for him to go ahead. "How is Hinata doing in her pregnancy?"

"She's perfectly healthy. I don't think Kiba would ever forgive himself if she so much as caught a cold he's been that attentive. Quiet adorable really." She mumbled.

"That's great to hear." The relief could be heard in Neji's voice. As always his mind thought of the data gathered by the medic-nins on kunoichi pregnancy. The demands placed on the female body by training, especially when still young, has resulted in 75 of them miscarrying during the first one. Some are even sterile and can't produce at all.

He thought about how Ino did get pregnant at one time, but she had no idea at the time she went on a mission and miscarried during the mission. Since that time she hasn't been the same and doesn't go on missions frequently.

He shook the thoughts from his head, bowed to Tsunade and boldly wrapped his arm through Gaara's with a warm, sad smile. Gaara knew what the smile meant and just briefly hugged his lover, silently choking back his emotions.

Ever since Shuukaku had been taken from his body, he felt this gapping hole despite his "bonds" with other people. It wasn't till awhile after he met Neji that he realized there would be something they both would not get to experience.

"I know we can't have our own children Gaara, but maybe we should instead adopt one of the many orphans of your village or my own? Preventing them from ever feeling the loneliness you and Naruto both experienced." Neji calmly got out, his mind focused in on a shelter he saw on their way into the village.

Gaara paused and thought the situation through. "That sounds like a wonderful solution." He hesitated a moment and continued, "Can we adopt three children from Konoha and three from Suna…"

Neji smiled warmly and with happiness. "We can adopt them all if you want. Or adopt some and donate money to fund the shelters."

Gaara nodded, his expression change from indifference to happiness as the two chattered away happily towards the village and the nearest shelter. In Konoha, everything stayed open longer due to over half the population being active ninjas, always on the move.

**A/N: **Heh... so next chappie there will be a lemon. so I forewarn you now that if you dislike lemons to not read the begining of the next chapter.


	5. Doomsday Part Two

**_A Chance_**

_**A/N:** Well… this second half of chapter three may be short… or not. My mind keeps popping these new ideas up as I think about what will happen next. (Side Note: This may get confusing also with how I wrote THAT scene. If any questions just put it in your review and I will try to clarify any confusion.)_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto. I only own Sumire, Sore, Sayori, Tsuki and Taka. Duh!

**Chapter Three: Unexpected Twists **

**Doomsday Part Two **

Pain laced throughout her body. She snarled in fear and anger as she felt another power swelling around her, merging with hers, becoming one. As her power and this other power fused, she felt her body slowly sink into the fleshy walls of her habitat. The nine massive tails thrashed about as she fought desperately to stay above and remain herself.

This was unexpected in her plan and it terrified her. If this rapid fusing continued, she would forever be lost inside this boy, her power flowing within him, but her personal self would be gone. She howled eyes burning red and gasped as she took in the room the both of them were locked inside of.

She felt his mind enter hers and become one, felt the intense heat around him and the pain. She also felt the growing need he felt. It didn't help that they were both alone inside the room. Since she was aware of her outside surroundings, she decided to ride the waves of emotions and feelings until the time came.

x-x

Tsunade sat still, her hands in front of her and her eyes closed. One could feel the tension come off of the woman in waves. Shizune stood to one side, her own face contorted in an expression of concern. They felt torn between going to him and yet keeping their distance.

Her final decision when Gaara left was to not interfere no matter what. She knew this may turn out for the best, but she felt that this must be done. All in all she found herself torn.

Shizune sensed this in her and smiled warmly as she handed over a cup of sake. "Here. We'll both need this in order to get through the night."

Tsunade nodded. "I'm just glad Jiraiya isn't here right now. Or else we might have too much on our hands."

Shizune nodded, her laughter lighting her eyes. "Yes we would.."

The two friends chuckled, took massive gulps of their drinks and waited for the sun to rise.

x-x

Long, pale hands clasped the handle of the door. They gripped the handle tightly as the sounds from within sparked their owner's lust. They relaxed their hold the moment the door opened and took in the sight before them.

It was a scene mixed between disgust yet highly erotic. In the middle of the floor moved a familiar blonde head, but it was engulfed in a purple-tinted chakara, which shifted between the form of Kyuubi and the blonde's.

Carefully the door shut behind them and the form on the floor took notice of their presence. It turned to him, a smile across its face. Still they stood frozen, those elegant hands. The figure came closer, on all fours and a soft growling moan in its throat.

The hands reached out towards the figure, caressing a cheek and delighting in the response he received. The shifting form crawled closer and mewled at the fabric still on the intruder's body.

The hands responded, shifting around to pull off the shirt, pausing when the form's clawed hand slid up their chest and the form leaned up to lick at a nipple and up towards the neck. They gasped out and threw off the shirt completely and brought their lips to the figure's.

At once clawed hands fisted in ebony hair, a loud moan caught in the kiss as those pale and calloused hands ran down a tanned chest towards an aching desire. The kiss broke as the figure gasped and his hips bucked up.

"More…" Came the soft yet animal-like voice from the shifting figure. The hands responded and removed the pants they still wore. The form, already naked during these events, let out another moan when the hand's member brushed against his own.

This soft and gentle action caused the raging lust inside the pale hands to burst forth and dominate. The shifting form was forced back on all fours and its rear facing the hands. The form found this act of dominance arousing and kneaded the floor and moaned.

The sight of this submission was too much for the hands, one reached beneath the prone figure and clasped its member, carefully applying pressure as it moved up and down in a rhythmic motion. The other clasped its own and positioned the head at the entrance.

Without any preparation, it entered in one quick thrust. The form beneath him cried out in pain and pleasure at this sudden intrusion, climaxing into the hand that held him. There was a lull as the hands held onto hips and delighted in the sensations of being within him.

Then he felt the figure beg for more in the soft thrusting motions it made and the growing desire once again. Then, lust raised its body and rocked slowly, searching for a pleasure spot. When he was rewarded with a loud moan, the figure started thrusting into the form, hitting that spot over and over.

The sensations each felt were hard to put to words as they rocked and enjoyed the waves of pleasure. Loud moans and harsh pants came from them both as they fought for air to keep above and going through the continuous waves.

Once again those elegant hands wrapped around his member and matched the rhythm they already felt, only intensifying the sensation for his partner. That pool he felt within himself was about to explode and he wanted the form beneath him to go first.

He kicked up the speed, moving faster and faster, and his grip getting tighter and tighter. In one fierce cry of pleasure, the figure released into his hand and tightened around him. The sensations were too much for him and he came as well, deep inside the shifting figure.

He panted for a while, not having left him yet, when exhaustion claimed them both and he slipped free. They both lay, close to one another and smiles upon their faces.

x-x

Gaara and Neji lay in the bed together, arms around each other and soft smiles on their faces. Their visit to the shelter had been a wonderful experience for them both. They held between them, signed papers allowing them to adopt children from the orphanage.

"Gaara…" Neji softly stated.

Pale blue eyes looked into his in question. "What is it Neji?"

"I'm to excited to sleep. I mean, tomorrow we get to take home some children and then Naruto will be coming with us…" He paused, unsure if this would become a sore topic or not.

"I know…" Gaara placed a cool hand on his cheek. "Just try and sleep though. We will have a long three days ahead of us before we make it back to my home."

Neji nodded, his mind worried for Naruto and also excited for the prospect of the adoption. They both moved closer and let each other's breaths and beating hearts lull them into sleep.

**Departure Time**

He was silent, thankful that the sun hadn't risen before he awoke. The chains that were about him were off and tears fell down his cheeks freely. All he could think about was the being next to him. He sniffed silently, wiping them away and carefully shifting free of the arms about him.

His main goal was to leave before the owner of those arms woke up and spare him the embarrassment and pain. He wasn't going to go out butt naked however, and stole his companion's boxers and dashed out the door.

He wasn't even three feet down the hall when he ran into Shizune. She gasped in surprise and at once knew the situation. She carefully set down the bottle in her hands on the ground and offered support to the aching container.

"Come with me Naruto-kun. Tsunade has clothes and some papers for you."

"What are the papers for?" He asked, hiccupping slightly as he forced the flow of tears to stop.

"You're leaving Konoha and going to Suna. Gaara and Neji will be with you as well."

Blue eyes looked into hers with relief. She led him through the doors to Tsunade's office. She was standing behind her desk, facing out to give him privacy as he changed. Shizune had left the room as well, possibly on another errand.

"I'm terribly sorry about last night Naruto. Thankfully we had this back-up plan. Gaara and Neji are heading towards the village gate as we speak, they had a side errand to complete."

Naruto nodded, silent as he listened to her, an ear also out for any sounds of a stirring Sasuke.

"May I leave now then?" He asked her.

Tsunade sighed, tears pooling in her eyes as well. She handed him some papers and his bags. "Be safe Naruto. You do know I see you as my own son…" She hugged him, letting him hide the few more tears that slid down his face at those words.

"I kind of see you as my mom as well…" He choked out. She felt his smile through her clothes and patted him on the back.

"Thank you Naruto. Come back as soon as you feel it is safe. Ok?"

He nodded. Giving her one last hug and turning to leave. She stood there, watching the door close behind him, before collapsing to her chair and letting out a deep sob that came from so many reasons of life.

x-x

Gaara stood by the gate, his gaze off towards the forest before him. He could hear Neji's attempts to get the children to get used to being out of the village. He smiled softly as one of the three they adopted came rushing towards him.

The child was only four years old and was the youngest of the group. She looked up at him with wide eyes of silver and smiled. Those eyes made him shiver slightly because they hinted at some great power. He shook it off and kneeled down and picked her up.

She giggled softly and kissed the kanji on his forehead. The action surprised him slightly since she did not know the story behind the marking. However those eyes told him that she knew something.

He just wished she could speak or would speak. They said she was mute when they got her, but he doubted that. The silver-eyed child clung to him and pointed at the silent form of Naruto coming towards them. She then yawned and curled up against his shoulder.

Naruto looked up at the sound of children running towards him, including Neji. He looked stunned as the two crashed into him in a heap of giggles. These two were both around nine years old and almost at the age to enter the ninja academy.

One child stood tall and proud with spiky citrine hair and eyes. One glance could tell you he would become and adept fire user. The other child had deep violet hair and eyes and hinted at some other element, it was harder to tell.

Naruto laughed slightly as he looked at the two proud boys since they had "killed" their fake enemy. Neji called out to them to get their bags while he shouldered his own and the smaller child's.

Gaara noted the slightly stiff movements of their friend and headed towards him, the small silver-eyed child still in his arms. Naruto looked at her and him both as they exited the village.

"What's her name? She's adorable…" He asked the red head.

"The people at the orphanage called her Hoshi." Gaara shifted her slightly, accidentally bumping her awake. Her eyes snapped open and focused onto Naruto.

"Hi there…" He said uncertainly. Gaara calmly stated back to him that she was supposedly a mute and wouldn't answer back.

Hoshi reached out to Naruto, who backed up slightly since never before had a child this small ever wished to be near him. He had a feeling that most could read the aura of Kyuubi inside of him.

"Want… you…" She mumbled out in a rough voice, shocking them both and the others.

Naruto froze and watched as Gaara set her down and she ran towards him. Neji stood by with the other kids, who were also stunned. Hoshi stood in front of Naruto with out stretched arms, a simple question of 'carry me?' in her wide eyes.

"Want you… one with many burdens…" She quested and cheered when Naruto picked her up. She at once placed two small, cool hands on his cheeks and looked into his eyes. She sighed as though content and smiled towards him.

Curious, the other small children came running closer, Neji on their heels. The one with violet hair came up first.

"My name is Juryoku mister. His name is Moyasu. What is your name?"

Naruto blanked as all three children now shouted off questions at him about many different things.

"Well… my name is Naruto…" Hoshi nodded. She turned to Gaara and waved him over.

"Otousan. Is he going to be our uncle? Or is he a bigger brother?"

Gaara patted her head and smiled. "He can be whatever you wish to call him and whatever he allows you to call him."

She nodded and looked to Naruto. "Is it all right if we call you…Naruto-nii-chan?"

Naruto smiled and nodded, letting the enthusiasm of the children carry his thoughts away from last night.

All three cheered. "We have an older brother now!!!" Then the older two bolted off with Neji on their heels once more and Naruto and Gaara easily on Neji's heels.

As they ran Gaara talked to Naruto, easing him up enough and hinting at what he wanted to know. Naruto just softly replied to wait until the children were asleep after they set up camp. Gaara nodded and ran in silence beside him and Hoshi.

x-x

Dark eyes blearily looked around the room as he tried to recall where he was. Brief flashes of the night's events ran through his mind and pain laced his heart, a pain far worse than the betrayal of his brother. That being was now gone and from what he felt, he wouldn't ever be within a few miles of him.

He looked at the messed up blankets surrounding him, groaning when he noticed the missing pair of boxers. However the lack of them made him feel like things might be fixed between them. At least he hoped for that to be the case, since why would he want his boxers?

He sighed, fighting the pain as best he could, ending only with a choked sob. Naruto was gone and would never come back now, not since last night. He bit down on his lip, trying to stop the tears forming in his mind. All he could think about now was the time they were together as team seven and when Naruto dragged him back.

He believed that all it took was this one night to make or break everything and it broke. The pain swelled up within his chest grabbing at him. His hands sought a physical mean to stop the pain from drowning him, letting the tears flow, but they failed. The bittersweet tears coursed down his cheeks freely in one loud sob.

It racked his entire body and grew louder, the pain became so harsh he curled up into a fetal position, his face buried into where Naruto had once been, inhaling his scent, letting the familiarity of the spicy-sweet smell rush over him and calm him. He was out once more the second Shizune burst through the doors after hearing his cries of pain, anguish, and sorrow.

She stood by the doorway her face twisted in its own pain as she removed Sasuke's body from the room to transport him to the hospital. "I'm so sorry Sasuke… He didn't know you felt that strongly for him… or he wouldn't have left the village hours ago." She whispered softly more to herself than his sleeping form.

x-x

"SAKURA!!! SAKURA!!!" Shouted Lee, his eyes wide in his hunt for his loved one. He had received the news of Naruto leaving from a fellow shinobi and that Sasuke was in the hospital for some odd reason.

He burst in through a window, neglecting the front door and focusing towards the kitchen, which is where she should be eating her lunch. She looked up at the sight of a frightened Lee standing in the doorway, his breaths coming hard and rough.

"Lee!" She jumped up, her heart racing in worry, there have only been a few times in which she had seen him like this. The last of which was when she was almost dead after fending off Kabuto long enough for Naruto.

"Naruto's left the village! And Sasuke's in the hospital!"

There was a silence as those words echoed around them both. Lee didn't realize till later that it sounded as though Naruto was pulling a Sasuke when he had left and almost killed Naruto. That was what Sakura's mind decided and tears came to her eyes quickly.

"Not again…" She muttered, not wasting time to get ready, making a brief set of seals and transporting herself to the hospital. Lee collapsed on the floor, he had spent all his energy finishing ALL of his duties for the day, before running to Sakura.

xx

She poofed into existence right beside Shizune, her green eyes darker in her silent demand. Shizune nodded in understanding, leading her towards his room. "Its nothing major… he just suffered more emotional pain…"

"Naruto did this didn't he…?" Sakura asked, looking in on him. He was only hooked up to one machine, but that didn't mean he wasn't injured in her eyes since he was covered up. "I thought he would never do this…"

Shizune blinked. "Naruto did do this in a sense. You see… something happened last night… something revolving around the Kyuubi. Sasuke was affected by this and drawn to Naruto last night, despite our planning. The result is this… and Naruto leaving towards the Sand."

Sakura processed the information, letting out a sigh of relief as it became clear that she was mistaken. There was still something she didn't know or understand. She gathered herself together. "May I go in and talk to him… alone?"

Shizune nodded and left Sakura where she stood. "One condition, you must not tell him that Naruto went to the Sand village. I know he isn't as hot headed as Naruto, but he still can be stubborn…"

Sakura nodded and went inside the room, closing the door behind her. She felt Sasuke's cold glare on her body as she shuffled around a bit before sitting next to him. He looked away from her towards the covered window, not moving when her warmer hand covered his.

"Sasuke… can you tell me what happened between you two last night?" She asked softly, deciding to be blunt first and work with the reaction she would receive.

"No… you would despise me…" He replied, his emotions still going haywire at this new loss. To her, Sasuke's personality had done a complete 180 and it startled her.

"I promise I won't Sasuke. I've always been pretty open about many things. You can tell me, I promise to never tell anyone. You know that…"

Sasuke sighed as she prodded, those wayward emotions tighten their hold around him, almost forcing the tears to come again. This time he proved himself to be stronger and held them back, feeling a little stronger.

However his voice shook with those emotions as he tried to open up to her. He knew he would feel better with some support, Naruto had taught him that so long ago.

"I don't know where to start…" He choked out, looking away from her.

"Start where you would feel is best…" She comforted him, keeping her distance since she knew he would break down if she were to touch him right now.

"You know… how… well we were close right?" Sakura nodded, she already knew that since she was always getting left out between them. "After everything I foolishly put our team through, after I returned from the Sound and dealt with Itachi… my feelings for Naruto matured… I guess you could say…"

Sakura nodded. She had figured as much with the slight changes in his attitude around the blonde lately. "Those feelings grew and grew, intensifying each time… and…" He paused hoping she would get the hint that he fantasized about being with Naruto.

"But I never satisfied that… need. And just last night… I found myself in deep need for him… more than ever before. Somehow I found him at the tower…" He shook his head as a couple of tears fell free.

"I felt as though I wasn't myself last night at all. As though some other force played upon my emotions and drove me to be… bonded… with Naruto. The deed was done and he woke before me…" His chest heaved as he fought desperately, feeling out of his comfort zone with crying in front of Sakura.

"He hates me now… I know it. Its all my fault… all because I couldn't control myself anymore… all because I got tired of waiting for a sign that he felt the same way I feel about him…"

He sobbed again, his hands clenching the sheets around him. Sakura was silent as she listened, not speaking of anything. She reached over and took Sasuke into her arms, shushing him gently, whispering it'll be ok. Sasuke just clung to her as his last lifeline as his guilt weighed down on him.

She silently thought about how no matter what great power and ability these two men had in her life, there was always something of misfortune causing them misery. She wondered how Naruto was holding up after this event…

x-x

"I see… so you slept with Sasuke last night due to Kyuubi huh?" Gaara quested, Neji clinging to him slightly.

It was nighttime and the children were asleep which means Naruto had told the story. He nodded. "What's worse is that now he'll never want to see me again… I don't want him to look at me with those same eyes as the others…"

Neji reached over and hugged Naruto, sympathizing slightly after learning how Gaara felt when he was a child and what has happened to him. Naruto allowed him to, his mind focusing on a more disturbing thought from Kyuubi.

"But now I'm worried… you should know why Gaara." Neji looked to Gaara seeking the answer that only he and Naruto would know.

"I see… you fear you may bear a child since Kyuubi had you in heat…" Gaara sighed and closed his eyes. "We'll have to wait until we know for sure, if that is the case then we need to rethink our route back towards the village and make sure we don't push you."

"If you give me some time, I can ask her right now… she knows since she prepared this whole thing." He snarled in irritation. Gaara and Neji both nodded and watched as Naruto seemed to grow detached.

"Kyuubi… I know you know what answer I have come to…" Naruto froze in mid-thought as he took in her new appearance inside of him. "What happened…?"

She snarled at the situation and not him. "_Something unexpected. When your body used my power, it located me as the source and just swallowed me up."_ She sighed.

Naruto ran a worried hand over her exhausted form. Tears formed in his eyes. "I guess this means… for sure… that one day you will cease to exist inside of me. But why?!" He looked up towards her for an answer.

"I learned from my fellow vessels that the demon has been constantly sealed before they carried it and not once did they disappear. So why am I the one who will ultimately lose you?" He sobbed. For the most of his life he had hated her, but knowing she wouldn't be with him forever worried him and he felt even lonelier than before.

She sighed, wanting to move her head closer, but it only proved uncomfortable. "_Because you have inherited your own trait from your family. You can simply use any part of your body and search out sources of chakara of any kind and suck it dry. Even at a distance."_

"So… are you saying my body acted on its own will and tried to engulf you…" She nodded, a sad look within her eyes. "So… all I have to do is never rely on you and you'll stay with me correct…?" He begged her, but she shook her head.

She sighed with a soft inaudible whimper to most.

"No… I need you Kyuubi. Without you I will become alone… despite the number of friends I have, you know me better than the rest…"

She nodded. "_I know, and sadly that is how this will become. My power will course through your veins however, like it does now. Your children will not be kitsune, but they will both have astonishing powers as a gift from me."_

"I-I-I…" He was at a loss. Kyuubi was way more experienced than him and if what she said is true, one day he will no longer be the vessel of the Kyuubi, just a regular ninja with great abilities.

He came back to Gaara and Neji and cried, not pausing to speak, just cried within their worried arms and fell asleep.

- Hoshi means Star

- Juryoku means gravity

- Moyasu means to burn

**A/N: All right, yes this chapter did wind up shorter than the rest, however I felt as though I had delayed you guys long enough and wrapped it up here. As usual I am worried something wasn't explained correctly or my way of presenting it came off in a confusing manner. I will tell you all that if there are any questions, go ahead and freely ask me and I will provide answers as soon as possible… I will also like to remind you all that this story does have a forum on this site, feel free to check it out if you can and you can discuss your thoughts more fully here as well and enter an avid discussion!**

Please comment on my lowly talent and lack of thought… or the opposite… your choice XD


	6. Experiences

_**A Chance**_

_**A/N: **__Hey you all. Man, it has been one hell of a hard time for me to focus on this chapter. You see… I had to constantly stop and think about what I wanted to get done in this one, in between preparing for my final exams for school and getting my cosplay ready in time for Anime Mid-Atlantic. I managed to persevere!!!! So… enjoy this chapter!!_

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto. I only own Sumire, Sore, Sayori, Tsuki and Taka. Duh!

**Chapter Four: Experiences**

Things went by in a blur for Sasuke. The next day he was released from the hospital, but only if someone was always with him. It became obvious that Naruto had left the village after a few days and that was what greatly affected Sasuke as he sunk into this depression.

Sakura had stayed by his side the most, forcing him to eat and go through life bit by bit. There were even more complications as the little Naru-neko seemed to be in his own depression and acted the same way as Sasuke. Eventually Hinata took over their care since she could easily take leave due to her pregnancy.

The kitten's injury healed without complications, however the pair would spend most of the day together just staring off into space. Finally Tsunade was getting pissed and forced Sasuke into some activity. So he began to teach some classes at the academy. There he started to change after a month of working.

The children adored him and he taught them as much as he could on how to survive and various basic skills. He also formed a strong bond with these children, as he was much like a teacher, peaking at each student's future potential.

After another month he seemed to be able to function on his own and the kitten had become playful once more, but wasn't a troublemaker again. Two more months passed of his loneliness and isolation from the others, even being allowed to resume missions, before he seemed normal again to everyone.

Sakura was one of the few who noticed the heavy sadness and guilt he still bore, but found herself busy with Lee and making plans. Hinata still kept a firm eye on him, but her visits came less in number as she advanced further in her pregnancy and as winter approached.

Time passed again until a whole six months in total had gone by. Six months of his pain and sadness and six months of creating and wearing a new mask weighed heavily upon him and with Tsunade and Shikamaru carrying bad news, did he find a new focus in life.

"Tsunade. Jounin captain Shikamaru ready to report." Spoke a lower ninja outside her office doors. Beside him stood an exhausted looking Shikamaru, which really meant the topic was of great importance.

"Report!" She barked back, making sure to close off all distractions.

"Before I do Hokage-sama, I would like to request the presence of the Uchiha."

Tsunade nodded. It seemed as though it would be a good idea to bring him in, she wanted to check up on him anyhow. "Shizune! I would like you to fetch the Uchiha for me please."

Her first student nodded and left with no questions asked to locate where the Uchiha may be. She saw Shikamaru as well and found herself concerned.

Shikamaru took a seat across from Tsunade, drinking some water she offered him. There was a silence between the two as they waited in anticipation until Shizune returned and information could be given.

Shizune had checked everywhere for his usual hide outs but was unlucky. It seemed that Sasuke had migrated towards another area to mope in silence in the village. The only problem was that she had no idea where. Her mind raced as she thought of various places, stopping by them as she passed, but still no luck.

"If I were a depressed Uchiha… with strong connections to Naruto… where would I go?" She mused to herself, her eyes darting every which way it seemed, till they rested upon the Hokage monument.

"Aha… that might be where he has gone off to…" She smirked and started to climb up the mountain, running to each head until she got to the Fourth's and sure enough Sasuke was sitting there.

She let out a sigh of relief as she watched him toy with a sluggish blonde kitten and stare longingly up at the sky. He almost looked to be half asleep and the sight touched her heart, but there were more impressing matters at hand.

"Sasuke, the Hokage wishes to see you. It's urgent news from Shikamaru."

Her response was a slow movement of him standing up and then disappearing in a puff of smoke to the tower at once, leaving her behind. She shook her head and made the same seal and rushed to get back to the office and hear what Shikamaru had discovered on his latest mission.

With his arrival he just looked at the two and waited for Shikamaru to speak first. He had his arms crossed showing his mixed emotions about this meeting. Tsunade held Shikamaru off for about five more seconds for Shizune, before she let him speak.

Shikamaru let out a troubled sigh and pulled out three folded pieces of cloth. Tsunade gasped and Sasuke's eyes widened as they both recognized two to be from the Akatsuki cloaks and the gi outfits of the Sound village. However the third piece was unfamiliar.

"As you may know, two of these came from the village's past enemy." Shikamaru began, getting serious as he set out the third piece of cloth. "This third one has come from a new organization called Murakai." He pointed to the symbol of a snake curling around a red cloud.

"This organization from what I have heard is unstable and fairly new. What makes up this group is any rouge ninja, the remaining members of Akatsuki, and the remnants of Sound ninja."

Sasuke came over, looking at the cloth intently and memorizing the symbol of this new group. His eyes narrowed and he looked to Shikamaru. "Do you know anything about them at all?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "No. I gathered as much as I could, however it seems that the leader's name is Ayame. That was all I was able to obtain outside the village. Their goals are also unknown, but given their group members, I think we can come up with a good idea…"

Tsunade let loose a deep sigh. "Great, just what we need after the village is back up on its feet. A new group either out to get the village or capture the last few tailed demons…" She rubbed her temples and thought about the precautions needed to be made with Naruto now.

Shikamaru watched her and noted that Sasuke did as well. He spoke first, wanting to return to his home and relax with Ino a bit. "May I suggest that we send out an information gathering team to learn more of this group and also forewarn our allies of this situation?"

Tsunade nodded. "On your way to your home, can you do me a favor?" Shikamaru had almost gone out the door when Tsunade stopped him. Unable to say no to the Hokage, he nodded. Tsunade grinned and scribbled a quick message and sealed it up.

"Send this to Naruto please. I want him to stay where he is until we learn more…"

Shikamaru nodded and took the message, feeling terrified for his life as Sasuke bore holes through his back to the Hokage. Not wanting to be bothered by someone else's drama, Shikamaru hurried out of the office, muttering a faint 'troublesome…'

"Sasuke… sit." Tsunade spoke, waving to Sasuke to take the seat vacated by Shikamaru. He just glared at her some more, angered since she acted as though she had no idea where he had gone.

"Alright, as you should now know, Naruto's location is known to me and a select others. May I add that Sakura and the others of your generation have no idea where he is." She could feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. She feared for her life slightly as she continued, knowing that the man before her had more strength than she did.

"Well… we can assure you that he will be safe. However, you still are not allowed to go see him, for I have a mission for you." He was gritting his teeth at this, but the mission he was looking forward to more than anything. For him it meant a means of escape from the village and to do his own personal hunt.

Tsunade continued, "I want you to form a team from those on this list and go out and gather the needed info of this new group. Succeed and I shall reveal the location of Naruto for you… alright?"

Pushed into a corner he nodded stiffly. He scanned the list and smirked. "I chose to take Kiba, Ino, Sakura, and Chouji." These four were a good choice because they could easily get into a more public view and blend in as a normal citizen. Kiba was able to speak out and be aggressive, Sakura and Ino had their female charms since he had to admit they had matured marvelously, and Chouji could fit in at a bar and pick up stuff from the drunkards.

"Very well." She handed him a note with a few details of the mission and where to start looking. "Tell these four to be ready by tomorrow morning to leave for Tanakube, the village on the border between our country and Sand's country."

He nodded and left to carry out the whims of Tsunade and complete this mission and gain the reward at the end.

xx

Neji and Gaara both had their hands full a few days after they got to the village. Naruto spent the trip in silence and ate little, using the excuse that his stomach felt funny. The couple knew he was depressed and the children clung to him in hopes of bursting his spirit back up, but no matter what they did, it failed.

On the second night they were introduced to the little Sasu-neko, who was depressed as well and just rested inside Naruto's jacket. However, Gaara feared his possible condition and actually snapped and beat some sense into Naruto to eat and nourish the baby as much as he could before he had the potential to be sick at the sight of food.

He was successful and gotten more weight put onto Naruto's body, but then morning sickness kicked in after more time had passed and Neji took over for Gaara. He still forced him to eat food, but got him to start training the children in their free time. Moyasu and Juryoku eagerly followed Naruto's lead and all were shocked as young Hoshi learned things much quicker than them.

That was how he spent the time. Enjoying the children, caring for the little Sasu-neko, and watching his body change as the moths went by. He wasn't truly shocked until near the end of the second trimester and his belly bulged and walking for him looked like a miracle.

He trained the children less around this time, spending his days thinking of names and rubbing his belly, his face occasionally brightening as he felt a kick or punch from inside of him. He seemed to grow content and relaxed in the Sand village, but also came to long for the trees of Konoha and to see the faces of all his friends.

Neji would have to always convince him to stop climbing the few trees in the village and pull him away from the gardens. It was such a day in which they received a letter from the Hokage.

All three grew grim as they read about this new group and feared more for Naruto since he still had Kyuubi and if he were needed to fight, the results would be a miscarriage since his male body was already having trouble carrying a child in the first place. For once Naruto listened to the others and followed the orders and would occasionally go outside, but remained in doors most of the day.

Hoshi came into his room three days after receiving the letter and curled up against his side as she watched him doodle his famous graffiti back home in Konoha. He was silent and she took comfort in his silence, giggling when he made a silly image of her adopted brothers.

"Naruto-nii-chan?" She quested out cautiously and looked up into his eyes and touched his cheek with her tiny hand. "What's wrong?" She had taken notice of the tears hiding within his eyes and noticed him stiffen when she asked him.

He was again shaken by the mind of this small child before him and hugged her close. "Nothing little one… I just miss my home dearly…" Which was true, Naruto could easily travel to other areas, but his heart would forever belong to Konoha's land.

Hoshi just nodded and hugged him back in understanding. Her small arms reaching around him as much as possible. She rested her head upon his swollen belly, listening to the sounds from within. Her feet were rubbing the Sasu-neko's back, glad when the cat responded.

"I know you'll get to go home eventually Nii-chan." She spoke softly, still watching his movements as he continued his doodles.

"I know dear heart. I know…" He smiled at her and flexed his toes as he felt a sharp jab come from his right side of his belly. He chuckled and placed a hand where it came from. "I believe the baby is saying its own piece as well."

Hoshi laughed openly, her own hand on the belly. Sasu-neko, curious as to why she had stopped rubbing him, came over to inspect his belly as well. Seeing nothing of great interest, he yawned and curled up on top of the mound.

Naruto looked at Hoshi and she looked to him. A few more seconds passed, a moment in which both built up the bubbly sensation of this unusual scene, before they both released chuckles.

"How about we head across the courtyard and visit Maru-ru and get some milk and cookies?" He asked her, carefully shifting the slumber cat and scooting off the bed. Hoshi nodded in avid agreement and took his hand as they headed outside.

xx

Pale golden eyes surveyed the large group of people before them. They glittered in ambition and the strength from within them. A smile pulled across cold, pale features, sharp fangs poking through in a beast-like image.

These eyes took in the various red-clouded cloaks scattered among them and the few gi outfits, but what they found most pleasing as the number of these people wearing the new symbol. The common uniform consisted of just a jacket or anything else wearing a large and small image of their symbol.

A figure in one of these red-clouded cloaks walked over next to them, an unusual being. It was female and standing tall with large animal ears and a tail and clawed hands. At the moment she wore a clam face with her eyes closed, a sure sign that they should never be opened. She had short tawny colored hair that barely reached her shoulders and was worn in a swept back style. Small slash shaped markings over each eye, red in coloration.

"Ayame-sama. We have located the target you wished for us to find." The eyes turned towards her and the feral grin was gone as she had a more pressing matter to attend to.

"Good. Who is out there and watching the target Yurina?" Spoke Ayame. The eyes were narrow and the pupils slit-ed in an eerie manner. She stepped forward into a stronger light revealing shoulder length violet hair with black tipped ends, a dark green button up shirt which had the symbol of the new group and a loose and wavy blue skirt.

Yurina chuckled. "The ever ambitious Tori of course."

Ayame nodded, her eyes seemingly looking somewhere else as she thought about Tori standing guard of anything. "Where is Ka-Yami then?"

"That crazy ass bitch is off on the hunt for our other targets." Yurina forced out in a half snarl of suppressed emotion.

Ayame let loose a sigh. "At this rate it will take to long before I can achieve my goals." She ran a hand through her hair, pushing the shorter ends away from her eyes. Yurina stood her ground and awaited orders.

Time passed, somewhere around twenty minutes before Ayame made a small movement with her eyes back towards Yurina's closed eyes. "Yurina. I want you to go locate Ka-Yami and stay with her until you obtain one of my targets."

"As you wish…" Yurina stated, biting her lip as she bowed and exited the room.

When she had left the room Ayame went back to watching the other group members, letting a cold smile appear once more. "Soon… I shall have them all… and become even more powerful than you… father." She murmured and chuckled evilly to herself.

xx

Kiba growled as he threw himself down onto the bed in the inn they were staying at in the town. Sakura and Ino chucked a pillow at him from where they stood in the doorway, trying to lighten his mood. He was upset when he had to leave his precious wife behind, when winter had started and left her ready to give birth any day now.

Chouji was still scopeing out the town's culinary hotspots and bars, making plans to try each one the next day. He had only stepped into the room long enough to drop off his things and leave back outside.

Sakura and Ino weren't as focused on being clean like in the old days, knowing that being a ninja meant being dirty sometimes and were holding off a bit before running to the baths to wash off the dirt and sweat of their travels. The two were no longer rivals and were friends now, which all the males of the group found pleasing since they wouldn't have to suffer from to many fights.

Sasuke was nowhere to be seen ever since they checked into the room. They all felt his sense of urgency to get to the village and finish the mission. And each one had an idea as to why he felt it was so urgent.

"So… Sakura… where do you think the Uchiha loner has gone off to?" Quested Kiba, distracted long enough from his despair. Akamaru sat on the floor next to his feet, his tail thumping the floor in curiosity. He too had been unable to locate him.

Sakura sighed and sat on the ground, patting the floor for Akamaru to head over so she could pat his head as she thought about how to form her sentences. "I believe… he has either gone off on a hunt… or to brood about… well…"

Ino let out her own sigh and grumble. "Where is Naruto anyway? Normally he tells us when he is leaving or Tsunade lets us in on something. After all things aren't the same with him gone."

Kiba nodded. "Hinata misses his visits and so do the puppies… I kinda miss them as well." Akamaru whined and set his head into Sakura's lap in agreement.

Sakura sighed. It was rough for her knowing where the blonde had run off to and not be able to tell the others. Especially since she felt as though Sasuke was always listening to her, as though he seemed to know that she knew something.

"I actually do know where he is… but I can't tell anyone…" She whispered, hoping Sasuke was indeed nowhere nearby.

"No way!" Shouted Ino, looking almost ready to pounce. Kiba had straightened up and slouched back down when Sakura said she wouldn't tell. They sighed and grew silent.

"Why is it always like this?" Muttered Ino as she looked out the window. "Those two just seem to try and carry the weight of their problems and the problems of others on their backs all the time…"

Sakura looked at Ino in shock, never noticing just how aware Ino was of things until now. Kiba nodded alongside her. "You have a point they do… what they don't realize is that it just causes more pain for them if they don't share their problems with others."

"Yeah…" Sakura mumbled, looking out the window herself and letting out a sigh. "Ino… let's go get that bath…" Ino nodded and they both left the room, leaving Kiba behind with Akamaru.

Kiba sprawled out on his bed, Akamaru beside him and thought about his wife, Naruto, and Sasuke before slipping into sleep for the night.

x-x

Black and blue eyes each watched over the town atop the highest building, scanning the crowds for anything related to the mission. Well… only the black eyes, the blue eyes were following the movements of shiny objects.

They had to look hard and long, going for the less open areas, after all their enemy wouldn't openly walk around in their uniforms. The blue eyes mewled and rested on top of his owner's shoulder, eyes focused on something in the crowd.

Being as this was the first sound from the kitten for a while, the black eyes zeroed in on a pissed off looking kid hidden in an alleyway. His trained eyes caught the glimpse of a rouge ninja's headband and twisted into a grin.

"Found a target… hopefully…" He readied his kunai and jumped form the roof to the nearest roof where the child was. He could hear mumbled curses come from the child as he kicked a rock at the corpse of a sand ninja.

"Damn… Yurina's going to have my head and Ayame will curse me…" The child shivered. "Oh well… Ka-Yami has apparently believed me to be useless yet again and went and took my target…" He growled and seemed to pause.

From where he sat, the black eyes knew that he had been detected, even the small kitten hid within his clothes. Before the child could attack him, he leapt into action. He wasn't surprised when he found his attack to be deflected.

"Who are you after?!" Shouted Sasuke, glaring at his target. "What is your name and the name of your leader?!"

The child laughed, lunging in towards Sasuke, his mouth shut and releasing no info about anything.

Sasuke met his target blow for blow, slightly pleased when he dealt a heavy blow to the child and managed to only suffer from minor scratches. The child looked bored and finally spoke towards him.

"My my… this is boring and I must get to my target before that crazy bitch does…" Then his hands flew into a flurry of seals at a speed that shocked Sasuke. "Earth Dragon's Fangs!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the ground and watching as spikes of earth shot up around Sasuke.

Sasuke had barely dodged each spire and had activated the Sharingan reading the moves of his opponent. A smirk played across his features as he quickly made the same seals and launched the attack against his foe.

"Damn! You're one of that cursed bloodline!" Shouted the child who was effectively trapped within a circle of these spires.

Sasuke said nothing and got in close. "What is the name of your leader? What is your goal? And who are you?"

"I ain't talking!!!" shouted the child as he pouted. Since he was closer, Sasuke could make out the long and tangled blue-gray hair and the red triangular slashes that ran underneath each eye and the same slashes running from the bottom of his jaw line up towards the ends of the slashes under each eye. The boy's eyes were a shocking green and filled with hatred, almost to the point of insane.

Without any sign of emotion, Sasuke smirked and activated the Magenkyou, ready to inflict torture upon the child. He watched as the body twisted in screams of pain as he inflicted 72 hours of torture upon the boy. This was the only moment in his life in which he was glad to have obtained this tool after he defeated his brother finally.

The torture over, the boy lay gasping on the ground. "Fine… I'll talk…" He looked up and glared at Sasuke. He only smirked in return and grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked the boy off the ground.

"Then speak…"

The boy looked away and grumbled. "My name is Tori and my leader's name is Ayame. My target was a demon vessel, but my leader's goals are really unknown to me." He had actually lied, but didn't let that slip through.

Sasuke dropped Tori and kicked him harshly. "Be gone with you…" He muttered and watched as the boy disappeared. _"Odd… being a part of this group he barely put up a fight… or was this a part of the plan?" _He mused, a feeling of unease passed over him.

"Demon vessel huh?" He let out a sigh and looked up to the sky. "He came through here… this town… Gaara was in the village at the time he left…" He pieced them together. "Screw the Hokage. I know where he is now…"

He left the alleyway in a burst of speed, the Naru-neko peaking through his shirt. They were headed back towards the inn, for Sasuke had a message to send to the Hokage and tell the others he was going to gone for awhile… as he traveled to Suna.

x-x

Sakura let out a sigh. Ino was already out cold on the bed in their room, Chouji had returned so she was sitting with him and Kiba in the guy's room. Kiba was actually falling asleep as they listened to Chouji's report on the local eateries and some gossip he gathered about the recurrences of rouge ninja lately.

"Sasuke is still out there. I wonder what he is up to…" Chouji pondered and Sakura sighed again.

"Brooding."

"Still? Maybe Tsunade shouldn't have let him go on this mission…"

Sakura shook her head. "No he was the best choice. You see… Sasuke is more motivated to get this mission done with as fast as possible…"

Chouji's eyes widened in understanding. "You're right… I still think Shikamaru should've come with us… in case something goes wrong."

"You have a point there… I'm used to missions in which Shikamaru was the leader, not Sasuke, but Sasuke is just as good."

"I'm just as good what…?" Quested Sasuke from where he stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes focused on Sakura, leaving her with a sense of unease.

"Sasuke! We we're talking about you and Shikamaru… glad to have you back." Chouji cheered, totally oblivious to the situation.

"I'm not back for long. I discovered a trail and I intend to follow it to where it may lead me. I sent word to the Hokage already and have come to tell you guys to stay put. You are to remain here and gather more information until I return…"

Chouji blinked and Sakura felt terrified. The look he was giving her was accusing and she recognized a hint of relief about something. "No! You can't go to him Sasuke! It'll break him just like it'll break you."

Sasuke froze from where he stood outside the door. "This is none of your concern Sakura. I have to see him… I need to see him and confirm my own doubts about everything that happened."

Tears formed in her eyes as she pleaded to ears that wouldn't hear. Sasuke had left towards Gaara's village and nothing will stop him. She turned to Chouji and hugged him as she cried.

She didn't know how Naruto would react to Sasuke and vice versa, if anything things might just get worse. Chouji was confused and just comforted the small woman compared to his girth, feeling embarrassed at the small spots of wetness staining his outfit.

x-x

"Nii-chan!!" Cheered Hoshi as she held up a cookie in one hand for him. She had clambered next to him and rested her head upon his bulging belly and finished off her cookie.

Naruto accepted the offered cookie and took a bite, looking up at the clear sky. It was still dusk, the sun could be seen off to his left. He was still waking up from the dreams of the night before, having to pleasure himself as best he could when he awoke.

It was something he never did before, but now did every morning after the intense dreams he had of Sasuke. He blamed this partially upon Kyuubi, but not a whole lot since he felt sorry for her in her new state.

"SENSEI!!!" Came two shouts from Moyasu and Juryoku as they came charging towards him. They were grinning as they presented him with an orange and a fire salamander they found by the stream that ran through the city.

"Papa says you can accompany him to the city this morning and finish shopping. He said he'll also take you to the hot springs at the Mairon Inn, the special ones that'll ease you tension…" Moyasu rushed out. Juryoku just nodded since Moyasu said everything that needed to be said.

Naruto smiled and got up from where he sat. "That would be nice, since I do suffer from back pain and aching joints lately…"

"Very well then." Spoke Neji. He had followed the boys since he didn't get out before they left that he was leaving soon. "In fact, we need to get you ready right now…"

"Yeah… by the time we get me out of the tower, the shops will have opened." Naruto sighed. He didn't like the lack of movement he suffered from lately, but didn't mind since the rewards were so much greater for him.

"I'll help you get dressed as well… we want you to go in disguise in case **they** are here." Naruto nodded and entered his room while Hoshi and the other two were kicked out to allow Neji to dress him up within a lady's outfit.

Naruto had before resisted to this, but saw the advantages since the villagers here didn't look at him to weirdly and he wouldn't be suspected to be a demon vessel. He let Neji apply the makeup and adjust the blonde wig over his head and adjust his clothes. He looked just like the woman form he chose during the sexy-no-jutsu, just without the use of chakra.

When Neji had finished it was no longer dusk, but still early morning. All that was left was the walk out of the tower down to the city, which took forever since he couldn't walk down stairs easily. There were a few times in which Gaara would assist him with the sand ability of his, but since Gaara was busy with some new plans to defend the village, he couldn't be spared for such a menial task.

"Ugh… this pisses me off so much!!" Growled Naruto as he started another flight of stairs, Neji keeping him steady as he took the steps with great care. "I curse that damn Kyuubi and Sasuke…"

Neji snickered, knowing this was just a result of his raging hormones. "Well, I'm sure you'll give them both a piece of your mind when the time comes."

"You bet your ass I will…" He smiled and finished that flight. "Alright, only two more to go!!"

"Good, by the time we get these done, the market will be open." Naruto snickered. The best stuff was to be found by being early.

They started the second to last flight, chatting slightly but remained focused on their movements. As they finished the last flight, a worried messenger flew past them, a scroll in his hands, shouting for the location of the Hokage.

"Wonder what's going on…" Neji murmured as a veil of unease settled over him. He knew Gaara could take care of things, but his instincts still screamed at him to watch out.

"Same here…" Pondered Naruto. He shrugged, "I believe if it is something huge, Gaara would send for us right away since he knows where we're going…" He smiled and laughed when Neji blushed. "Don't think I didn't hear you guys this morning…" The blush deepened.

"I forgot about your ears…" Neji mumbled, making note of that fact again. "Any how… let's focus on our shopping!!" He cheered and started to walk away, leaving Naruto to waddle after him.

x-x

"Ayame-sama. I've located my target. He knows about us now…" Spoke Tori as he bowed to his mistress.

She moved languidly from her spot in the growing sunlight. "Good. I was beginning to get worried about you dear…" Tori smiled as she handed him a scroll. "Now I want you to head here for me and obtain this target…"

Tori nodded. "As you wish…" He bowed and took the scroll, waiting till he got to his room before reading the message. He read it quickly and smirked. He had about one day to gather things together and head off to fulfill this new mission.

Ayame moved back to the seat, a cruel smile still playing across her features. She looked through some papers in her lap and let her laughter fill the air. "Soon… soon father… your greatest plan will come into being, all because of me." She clutched her skirt at some hidden anger that boiled within her.

"I'll show you I wasn't some useless tool… I'll show you just how more powerful I was than you…" Her eyes glinted as she stormed out of her room down towards the barracks of her followers. "Must get started on this now…"

x-x

A figure sat sipping a glass of green tea at a stand just outside the marketplace of the sand village. The figure was female with burning citrine colored eyes and black hair with flaming streaks that even when tied up really high on her head, cascaded down towards her rear. She wore a samurai like outfit and in fact carried a katana and on her left shoulder wore the familiar mark of the Murakai organization.

"Nothing like tea to calm me down…" She spoke, a grin across her features. Behind the figure had appeared another with curious features. Short tawny-colored hair and animal ears and tail. It was Yurina in a traditional Sand outfit.

"Nice to know you are calm Ka-Yami…" She mumbled and took a seat next to her.

"I had fun last night Yurina. A couple of this village's guards provoked me. I had plenty of fun last night." She smiled and took another sip.

"Moron." Hissed Yurina. "I don't know why Ayame-sama put up with you…" She snarled and placed an order for a cup as well.

"Because I was the one the rouges looked up to. I help her keep them in line."

"If you ask me she should've killed you."

"Now that would've been a waste of skill right there. My fighting style is to unique to have me killed just like that." She nudged Yurina in the side. "Unlike you… oh mighty blind one…" She waved her hands in mock terror.

"You wouldn't tease me if you knew just what I could do…" She threatened. "Ayame knows what happens when these eyes of mine open…"

"Whatever…" Ka-Yami took another sip of tea. Her eyes catching sight of Neji walking with what appeared to be a pregnant woman. "Hey… isn't that the Kazekage's closest friend and advisor?"

Yurina turned to look and nodded. "Yes, Neji is his name I believe."

"How would you know that if your blind right now…"

"I told you… I'm not blind. You are the blind one."

"How am I blind? I can see perfectly!"

"Not physically you fool."

"Want to fight me?"

"Believe me I do… but Ayame will not be pleased."

Ka-Yami tsked and pouted, her eyes following the movement of the two passing them. "Hey… that's my target. Hmm… getting that from here back to the base will be extremely rough… is that why you're here?"

Yurina nodded. "Looks like the monkey does have brains."

Ka-Yami growled and threw down her money for the tea. "Well, this 'monkey' is going to finish her scouting and come back with a plan."

Yurina just waved her away and continued to sip at her own tea.

x-x

Neji watched those two as they passed each other. He was suspicious of them both and moved closer to Naruto. "I don't like the looks of those two…" He murmured.

Naruto nodded as he was watching them as well. "They are not from here. My nose tells me so. They smell nothing like the scent of the majority of the sand villagers."

"Hopefully Gaara has some idea about those two…" Murmured Neji.

They did all of their shopping and had headed back before noon, making it back to the upper levels in time for lunch. The two ate and gossiped for a while, pausing when Gaara entered the room. He looked exhausted and worried, but refreshed from the trip to the hot springs he joined in on.

"What is it dear?" Quested Neji as he looked into those pale blue eyes.

Gaara looked up and let out a deep sigh. "Someone has gotten past our guards and is running about in the city. This person killed ten of the strongest guards last night, which worries me. Naruto, you are no longer allowed to leave the tower period. I'm sorry, but I fear for your safety right now. Tsunade has sent news that they are on the move and are very active."

Naruto was silent. "I promise. Just please allow me to enjoy the roof gardens… I need some green around me Gaara…" He pleaded.

Gaara nodded. "Alright, but only if Neji is with you while you're out there. The children as well." Gaara smiled as he saw Naruto's relief at some movement.

"Thank you."

"No, I understand. Neji suffered in the same manner as you did. I do as well when I visit Konoha for long periods of time."

Neji nodded as he recalled going through the same lack of green around him. He chuckled as he recalled how he worried Gaara so much when he would disappear for hours at a time in the gardens.

"Then Neji… would you mind if you took me out to the roof garden now?" Neji shook his head.

"I won't mind. I know Hoshi and the others might be up there right now enjoying themselves."

"Gaara. Make sure you rest yourself as much as possible. I wish I could do more for you my friend." Gaara shook his head at Naruto.

"Don't sweat it. I'm just doing my job to the fullest here. I have people constantly reminding me to take breaks, so don't worry to much."

Naruto smiled. "That's nice to hear." He patted Gaara's shoulder and moved to the side as Neji gave him a quick kiss and they headed up towards the gardens.

It didn't take too long before they reached the top. At once Naruto waddled over to the hammock next to some ferns and carefully clambered into it. Neji took a seat by one of the trees and smiled when Hoshi appeared with a handful of flowers.

"Papa… will you make me a crown of flowers please? The boys say I need one in order to act out the role in the game we're playing." She smiled and winked. It told Neji that she knew better than that, but was amusing the boys by getting the crown made.

"Of course, looks like you'll need some more flowers though." Neji said as he looked at the handful of flowers in his hand. His mind recalling the time he was watching the girls train in flower arrangements.

"Naruto-nii-chan. Can you pick some with me?" She asked looking to the lazy form of Naruto in the hammock. He nodded and clambered out, using Neji's head as support.

"I'll pick some with you yes…" He smiled warmly as she took his hand and led him towards the other flowers in the garden.

He looked at the wide range of colors and was delighted at the sight of actual grass and he removed his sandals to let the feel run over his feet as he crouched down. He sighed as Hoshi ran over to the other side to gather some crystal blue flowers while he gathered up some vibrant violet flowers.

He had picked a few when a noise caught his attention. He looked up slightly and found himself face to face with a pair of legs. Curious he tilted his head up further and found himself staring straight at Sasuke. He gasped and scrambled backwards in shock, only succeeding in almost falling backwards.

"Sasuke… what are you doing here?" He asked, still seeking for a means of escape.

Sasuke towered over him, saying nothing as a smile of relief crossed his features, increasing Naruto's worry. He was glad to have found him, but he quickly shifted to a look of fear as he recalled what had forced Naruto away.

Naruto just looked at him, surprised to see him here. "I was on a mission…" Came his reply and it made Naruto nervous.

Sasuke was fighting with himself. He wanted to hold the dobe close to him, to take in his spicy sweet smell, to taste him. His mind and body were in conflict, his body overcoming his mind. Before he knew it he was leaning in close to Naruto as he forced the object of his affection to his back.

"A mission for you…" He muttered, his dark gaze drowning within Naruto's azure orbs. He leaned in closer and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's lips. It was a shy and hesitant kiss that stunned Naruto.

He laid there, his mind running wild. He didn't know if he had fallen asleep again or if Kyuubi was messing with his mind. Unable to reach a conclusion, he reacted to that kiss, moving his lips against Sasuke, biting back the moan of pleasure as Sasuke deepened the kiss.

Their blood became heated in the sensations of each other. Sasuke tentatively ran his tongue against those lips and was delighted as they parted, allowing him entrance. He let out a moan as he tasted the pure essence of Naruto. It tasted of power, autumn and cinnamon, arousing him fully.

Naruto was lost in the taste of Sasuke, a mixture of ice, vanilla, and oddly enough winter. He titled his head back, exposing his neck, moaning loudly as Sasuke moved to that area, kissing, licking, and nipping at the exposed flesh. He panted slightly along with Naruto as he stared into Naruto's lust filled eyes.

He went in for another passion filled kiss and went to slide a hand up Naruto's chest, but froze when he discovered he had to slide up a mound first. He broke off the kiss and just stared at the mound. Naruto whimpered when Sasuke stopped and looked to see what had caught or caused him to stop and found him staring at the mound.

Fear filled him, fear that this would cause Sasuke to leave. He knew now that Sasuke wanted him, but with this he wasn't sure anymore. "Sasuke… I can explain…"

Sasuke looked at him and saw the tint of fear within his love's eyes. That simple look had Naruto spilling forth what was going on and how he was going to have his child. There was silence when he finished and it terrified him. He thought Sasuke was going to leave him, call him a freak, and hate him, something.

Tears started to fall down his cheeks as the silence continued. "Please Sasuke… don't leave me… I need you…" He sobbed and clutched himself as he cried. He hiccupped as he sobbed again, the silence eating at him.

He stopped when strong arms enveloped him and he heard whispered shh's to silence his tears. "I'm sorry to worry you. I was just surprised is all. If I had known I wouldn't have suppressed my feelings for you all this time… I wouldn't feel guilty about not continuing the bloodline. This part of you brings me joy and makes me love you even more than before." He squeezed Naruto tighter as he revealed his soul to him.

The mix of emotions Naruto felt, partially thanks to the hormones, made him start to cry once more. "I love you to Sasuke…" He clung to Sasuke. "I've waited forever for you to say this to me…"

He looked up into Sasuke's face, relaxing as he found himself trapped within another gentle kiss. A kiss that gave him butterflies at the tender emotions behind it. That simple kiss conveyed so much to him as he believed his kiss conveyed so much to Sasuke.

Sasuke was indeed relaxed and relieved. Naruto didn't despise him for that night those months ago. The kiss deepened as his mood returned. He let his hands slide slowly up his new lover's sides and trickle back down, feeling the Goosebumps that arose from that small action.

He had skillfully removed Naruto's shirt and he was left to let his eyes wander upon the exposed chest, knowing the blush he was causing with his intense gaze. He leaned forward, letting his tongue swirl around one nipple slowly, delighting in the noise it created. He moved to the other nipple, leaving a moist trail between the two.

"Sasuke…" Moaned Naruto as he felt himself harden and bit back a harsh moan. Sasuke smiled against him, sucking on one nipple and brought up a hand to rub circles around and over the other one.

He could feel Naruto's length bulging slightly from where he was positioned, leaning over the mound that was their child. He pleasured the other nipple and leaned back to admire the mound once again. He ran one hand across the surface, his eyes widening as he felt a strong little kick come from within.

He smiled a warm and open smile and placed a kiss upon the mound. "This feels like a dream…" He murmured as he placed an ear to the mound. Naruto let out a sigh and leaned up to plant his own lust-filled kiss upon Sasuke.

"But it isn't. This is all reality…" He murmured, looking through his thick lashes in an arousing way. Sasuke kissed him back just as deeply.

"This is a wonderful reality then for I finally get you…" Naruto blushed and it caused Sasuke to laugh openly. He leaned down towards Naruto's neck and worked at leaving a hickey as a free hand undid his lover's pants and pushed them away.

As he was focused on this he hadn't noticed Naruto removing his own shirt, but felt the warmer and darker hands along his back and chest, giving him shivers of pleasure. He let his own moans fill the air as clawed hands gave him Goosebumps.

"Naruto…" He gasped and fought the urge to take him then and there. He wanted this second time to be better than the animalistic first time. He paused, he wasn't sure if he could take Naruto with his current condition however and it worried him.

Naruto felt his pause and looked at him. "What's bothering you now?" He asked, leaning in close to his ear, not letting his round belly stop him from getting a hand working on Sasuke's pants.

"We shouldn't be doing this… not with you in this condition…" Naruto blinked and smiled. "It's ok… we can still go all the way… Kyuubi has told me plenty of times about this…"

"Are you sure…?"

"Positive…" He smiled as Sasuke relaxed and gazed into his eyes.

"Then where were we…?" Naruto laughed as Sasuke leaned back in for another kiss as a hand ran down his thigh.

He let out a gasp/moan as that cool, pale hand wrapped around his member, squeezing slightly. He arched his back and blushed as Sasuke became focused on this one area, taking him in.

"Nh!" He panted and let out another moan as he felt moist, hot air surround him and a slick tongue slide upward. Before he knew it he came inside Sasuke's mouth and stammered and blushed.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to… it… just felt so good…" Sasuke shushed him with a finger as he swallowed the load and licked him clean.

"Its ok…" He murmured and smiled as he felt Naruto start to harden once more within his hand.

He leaned back towards his member and worked to bring it back to life, which wasn't hard as he pumped his lover in a languid motion. He let one hand take control, smirking as Naruto bucked slightly at the sensations rolling over him.

He divided his attention towards his opening, slickening his fingers with his saliva and inserted one within the folds of flesh. At once Naruto tensed at this intrusion and squirmed against the finger. Slowly Sasuke let him adjust and started to move his finger around until his lover relaxed and slipped another within him.

"Sasuke!" He gasped, as he didn't know what to react to, the hand or the fingers. He tensed when the fingers spread apart to stretch him, finding the motions strange and unnatural, but the tension passed.

When the fingers moved in and out he thought he was going to die from the sensation. Then the hand stopped its motion and it confused him. He focused in on Sasuke's face as he spat into his hand and slickened himself down.

That dark gaze caught his own, a gaze full of passion that made him shiver in anticipation. The fingers slipped free and it caused him to whimper. Sasuke silenced him and had him flip over and get on his knees.

"Let me know when to stop…" He whispered into his ear as he positioned himself in front of the entrance. Naruto nodded, slightly terrified and thrilled. The last time there was no pain due to Kyuubi, however this time he knew there would be pain.

Sasuke slowly pushed his tip inside the tight ring of muscle. Moaning at the feeling surrounding him. However he also felt Naruto tense in pain and he almost pulled right back out.

"Don't… I just need to adjust…" Came Naruto's voice. Sasuke nodded and gave Naruto the time he needed. The relaxed muscles told him to proceed and he continued to slowly shove himself in, pausing enough to let Naruto adjust, till finally he was all the way inside.

Naruto was biting his lip in the pain and pleasure he felt. However he soon felt the need for friction and movement and pushed himself slightly backwards and was rewarded. On cue, Sasuke began to move slightly.

He rocked slightly, moaning deeply and fighting to keep himself from moaning and coming. Naruto fought as well as he almost came once more at the extreme sensations. The rocking then shifted to thrusts as Sasuke searched for that pleasure zone.

Naruto still felt pain but it was overridden with pleasure as the movements came easily. The he felt something strike him deep within, giving the biggest shock and intense pleasure that he almost let himself go. He let out a deep and loud moan and Sasuke knew.

He thrusted at the same angle easily, aiming for that spot each time. As he moved he pleasured Naruto another way, fisting him with a free hand. His hand matched his movements as he gained speed and frequency. He was in ecstasy and would last forever if he could. He moved faster, thrusted deeper and felt that growing pressure within him as he grew closer to coming. He moaned deeply and focused on Naruto first, wanting him to come one more time before he did.

He moved his hand faster and would squeeze him tighter. Naruto's moans grew louder and more frequent from the double sensation, his own tension mounting until with one shuddering cry of his name, Sasuke's lover came within his hand.

As he came, the walls surrounding Sasuke's member tightened and brought an intense pleasure and he gave his own shuddering cry for Naruto and came hard and deep within him.

He gasped and pulled himself free, exhausted and he knew Naruto must have been as well. Naruto lay down on the ground, thankful for the shade of the trees and clung to Sasuke as much as he could past the mound that was his belly.

Sasuke clung to him as well, watching his lover's face as it relaxed into a pleasant smile and it comforted him. He let out a sigh and a faint whispered, "I'll love you no matter what…" And he slipped off into pleasant dreams beside Naruto, one hand placed across the mound and his own smile across his features.

x-x

When Hoshi saw the man appear next to Naruto she knew. She smiled softly and gathered the flowers and snuck off towards Neji and told him to gather the boys and take them down to the park.

She smiled at him and he listened to her explanation and complied, pleased something was going good today…

_**A/N: **__ Oh boy… wasn't expecting this chapter to come out like this at all really. I don't know what to make of it… maybe my mind is really messed up from all that testing… Oh well. I hope it is enjoyable to you guys since it was written during an awkward time period for me considering school was almost out at the time. As always I look forward to comments and reviews from you guys!! XD_


	7. The Separation

_**A Chance**_

_**A/N: **__OMGosh!__This_ _chapter took me forever. Sorry guys. I had a major writer's block and generally found myself at a loss for this chapter as I tried to piece each event together. All it took to finish this chapter however was simply playing techno music over and over while playing Sims, clearing my mind free from other worries and finding the path to the ending of this chapter. Things really get moving in this one, so be prepared as things get set in motion and bring the main plot into light._

Chapter Five: The Separation 

Gaara sat outside the gardens, since Hoshi had came and asked him to stand watch for a bit. She relayed the story about a man who showed up that was meant for her Nii-san. He let them leave the area since he had free time. Neji was pleased that he was able to consent as he took the children out somewhere else.

They were covered up to protect them from the harsh desert sun that shined down upon exposed flesh. He saw how easily people from Konoha could burn from even the slightest exposure to this kind of sun.

He had been sitting there for a while, apparently enough time for Neji to return and lean upon his shoulder for support. He let out a deep sigh that caught the Kazekage's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked his lover, looking at the pale hands that could easily shut down a man's entire chakara system with amazing speed.

Neji looked at him and looked out towards the slumbering forms. "Them… I worry things won't go well between those two right now…"

Gaara mused over the words in thought about what Neji said. He could see the reasons with a massive group on the move to kidnap Naruto. "I worry as well…" He admitted.

"I thought you would, considering this new group is moving about with members of all sorts of organizations." Neji sighed and rubbed his temples. "Just, with Naruto, it is hard to keep him focused on his safety, despite his being six months along with child…"

Gaara nodded. "He has already given us enough scares. He wouldn't eat even long after that time period passed and the child within him barely has enough to live off of. His stomach has grown large enough to make him look like a nine months pregnant woman."

Neji nodded. "Don't forget the emotional depression…" He was referring to when one night they awoke to a screaming Naruto. They found him in his room, clutching his massive belly, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed. His state of being was so bad that he almost miscarried. Neji examined him and found the problem from his subconscious. He had to start forcing Naruto to take a drug that would stop the dreams, keep him calm, and yet was safe to the child.

Gaara nodded. "However… I think with Sasuke being back and accepting him, things will actually become alright for him in those aspects…"

Neji nodded, looking up quickly at the stirring forms. "I think it is time to leave…"

Gaara agreed just as a head of raven hair popped up and looked around blearily. He grabbed Neji's hand and together they walked towards their adopted children.

Jet black eyes watched the sleeping form next to him with awe and wonder. It felt like a dream to Sasuke to have the blonde within his arms and expecting a child as well. If it weren't for the slight pain of sore muscles from his efforts in getting to the village, he wouldn't have believed it was all real.

He took in the newly rounded tan skin and the growth of his belly, housing their child. He smiled softly as he rubbed the taught skin and muscles carrying a foreign burden to a male body. The sounds of relaxation and pleasure emitted from his lover's mouth as he shifted slightly to give the god-like hands better access.

Sasuke couldn't resist and leaned down, placing an ear to the enlarged belly, listening to what is within. He broke into a smile when he felt movement in response to this form blocking out the small amount of light that does creep in through the layers of tissue. He chuckled and kissed the mound, his heart bursting with joy and excitement.

He felt Naruto stir from his slumber and leaned up, planting a soft kiss and smiled at the wide blue eyes looking up at him. They blinked in confusion, seeing Sasuke as some sort of ghost come to haunt him.

"I had the most wonderful dream, I really wish it happened." He muttered to himself, shifting into an upright position.

"That was no dream earlier Naruto…" Sasuke began, however Naruto cut him off.

"It must have been… that's the only explanation." He shook his head, in the process seeing he has no clothes on. It startled him as he looked at the pile of discarded clothes and then at himself and back to Sasuke.

"NANI?!" He shouted scrambling backwards in shock. "It wasn't a dream…" He looked scared and lost as Sasuke came closer towards his love, offering him his clothes back to him.

"I told you dobe. Everything was real, including what I said to you."

He received a glare, despite the honest statement. Sasuke knew to give the blonde some space and time and backed up a bit. While Naruto muttered to himself he put on his clothes, Naru-neko at once came running into his shirt and settled up around his shoulders.

Naruto sighed, running a hand through salted hair. He put his own clothes on and seemed wary of Sasuke's movements, occasionally sending him a harsh glare. "Whatever, I'm hungry…" He mumbled, stalking off on his own, trying to piece things together and adjust to this new situation.

Sasuke just followed, eyebrows furrowed with worry and concern. He was led into the dining room where Neji and Gaara were enjoying their meal in the relative peace as the kids ran about elsewhere.

Morning greetings were made as Naruto sat down in his usual seat. Sasuke followed to sit next to him, feeling like it should be the only normal thing to do. He saw Naruto tense up and fidget and so he shifted down one more seat to provide him room again.

Gaara spoke first. "I'm glad to see you two are able to talk about this current situation and not kill each other." He gave a knowing grin, eyeing Naruto's blush. Sasuke just nodded as this distance Naruto tried to create despite what happened was beginning to irritate him.

Neji looked to Sasuke and jerked his head slightly behind him, hinting that they needed to talk briefly when they were done eating. He hadn't failed to notice the tension rolling off of Naruto and the growing annoyance Sasuke had with that tension.

Sasuke nodded to him in recognition and compliance. Their own food came in just then, the dish a local favorite of the country. It resembled the waffles that were common in the leaf village, however these were flatter and sweeter then that. He did recognize the flavor of maple syrup as something from his own country and it pleased him.

He ate in his usual silence, listening to Naruto chatter endlessly with Neji and Gaara, pretending that he wasn't just a seat away from him. He finished his meal around the same time as Neji and excused himself from the table and headed into the other room.

Neji followed after him with great speed and closed the door behind him. "Before I say anything… we need to head into another area of the building, or else Naruto may hear us."

Sasuke nodded and followed him to the other side of the building where Neji deemed it private enough for them to talk. It was a small room, close to that of a broom closet.

"I see Naruto is having trouble adjusting to your presence." Neji began, keeping an eye on the Uchiha.

"I noticed and it is bugging me. He seemed so happy to see me before, why is he pushing me away?" He quested Neji, who looked shocked at this sudden openness to conversation. Then again, the Uchiha was free to be what he actually wanted to be since his brother is now out of the picture.

Neji sighed. "A lot happened at once for him. You see…" He stopped unsure of how to piece his thoughts together in a clear form for Sasuke to understand. "I'm sure you have heard how he requested for you to not know where he went, correct?"

Sasuke nodded, unsure of where he was going with this. "What does that have to do with what is going on now?"

"Let me finish…" Neji muttered. "He seemed fine with his decision at first and wanted things to be carried out in secret without you ever knowing about the pregnancy and his feelings for you. This was to also avoid the village itself and protect the child within him. We both know that he isn't well accepted by the non-ninja folk."

"However, as he progressed in the pregnancy he sunk into a huge depression resulting from some guilt and fear he had concerning you. He wanted you to be there for him, yet didn't want to risk revealing this new part of him to you and become an object of hate. Gaara and I grew worried when he would wake at night screaming from nightmares of rejection and he almost miscarried."

"In the end he convinced himself that he had to do this on his own and not involve you at all. He had prepared himself for a lifetime without you and seemed adjusted, until you showed up and said things he desperately wanted to hear from you. Right now he is just confused and doesn't know what to do since you want to become a part of his life despite his decision to keep you out of it."

Sasuke was silent and stayed silent when Neji was finished speaking to him. His mind processed his words with ease. He felt shocked to hear Naruto had never intended to return to the village for the rest of his life.

"Do you have any suggestions on how to convince him I mean to stay with him no matter what, now that I know about the child?" He asked Neji, before he left the small room.

"I do actually. Take him to the hot springs. When he relaxes he is a lot easier to convince and believe it or not more clear headed about what he is hearing." He smiled and darted out of the room leaving Sasuke behind.

xXx

Naruto lay on his bed in the safety of his room. He let out a sigh, his head swimming in an emotional turmoil he had never experienced before. He felt hope and despair at the same time. Hope, for Sasuke seems to have actually said those things to him, yet despair for he said it after Naruto had built up his resolve for the far future.

He grumbled to the only other presences in the room, which was the dark form of Sasu-neko, slumbering atop his swollen belly yet again. He had decided everything on his own, every last detail and some idiot back home just had to let it slip somehow that he was here. His mood darkened enough that bright eyes blinked lazily at him from atop the mound.

"Did I wake you?" He asked the drowsy cat, rubbing a hand along a favorite spot, eliciting a purr. "Sorry…" He apologized to the cat and went back to focus on his current situation.

So the way he saw it was that Sasuke is back and wants to be a part of this… child's life, however he didn't want Sasuke to be a part of it. He knew the village elders would push for him to have a normal lover and what they would believe to be normal children. Another thought had snuck in as well, such as Sasuke had known for a while he was in this state and only came back for the kids, not himself.

The blonde felt his mind sway at that possibility, a shout entering his head with an explosive boom.

"_**KIT! Stop such nonsense right now. You might cause further problems for the kits you have on the way."**_ Kyuubi growled at him, he could see what was left her as well as the massive fangs threatening some damage to him still.

"_Sorry. I just… I can't not think about these things, you know? I can't avoid such topics forever. Not when Sasuke is involved. He is almost as pig-headed as myself."_ He gave her a mental sigh; in response she nuzzled him with one of her free tails.

"_**I know, I know…"**_ She sighed herself and awkwardly settled down to talk to him. _**"Just be careful, evil is afoot and I fear of the many possibilities that are out there to get you. You know what will happen if you rely on me to much now…"**_

Naruto nodded recalling what he first saw after his birthday. He rubbed his tanned hand over the chocolate brown of her coat, wishing he could extend himself to rub her belly, however it was now sunken into the floor of his mind, her power coursing through him without the usual restraint.

"_I know… I can't afford to lose you, not yet. Not ever…" _He sniffed secretly hoping he could maintain her presence for longer than she believed, although he knew it was just a wish and it would not be coming true.

A knock on the door startled him to attention, Sasu-neko at the door meowing piteously for clearance, a meow from the other side could be heard. He shouted acceptance for Sasuke to enter. The two cats at once were all over each other, seemingly relating what had happened to them since they were separated.

"Naruto… I thought it would be nice to take you to the hot springs to ease your back and muscles a bit?" The darker ninja spoke softly, sounding like Naruto had no choice no matter what with an underlying tone.

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion at his companion in the room. He pretended to think about it, wanting to head to the springs anyway, just preferably without HIM. Of course he had matured enough to give in for Neji and Gaara deserved time to themselves now. So, he fought against himself and nodded acceptance to Sasuke's request, still keeping his distance from the ninja.

Sasuke was inwardly pleased that Naruto's stubborn side hadn't kicked in yet and would have refused anything he asked of him. And so he got the blonde ready for the long trip there.

xXx

Yurina bit her lip to stretch the little patience she had left for Ka-Yami and the woman's loud mouth. She somehow found herself crammed into a small area, big enough for her and Ka-Yami physically; in other forms it was the worst position for them both. Yurina swore if Ayame weren't a dark cloud of future presence over her, she would've killed the loudmouth rouge a long time ago.

"Oi… batty… you recall what to do correct?" Came Ka-Yami's loud noise to Yurina's sensitive ears.

"Must I remind you that these ears are real and not just some plain decoration…?"Her brow wrinkled in annoyance as her partner tugged harshly on one ear.

"Don't look real to me…" She grinned, knowing she was just pushing buttons, trying to get the fox-like woman to respond with something other than indifference and annoyance.

The flame-streaked woman decided to give up for now. "Back to our mission…" She grumbled, wishing she was back with her band of rouges and not stuck with some stuck up chick. "The rounded one I see is our target for capture… and right now he seems to be walking with Itachi's younger brother… Sasuke I believe."

Yurina stayed silent, she could see the bright auras moving through the crowd below them and didn't need Ka-Yami's wasted breath spouting off what she already figured out. "Go on since you seem so inclined…" She growled.

"Well then…" She mocked being offended and continued her observation all the way until their target disappeared into the hot spring.

"I see…" Yurina mumbled, her mind acting quickly in her equations and workings to the best possibility of snagging their target as they were leaving the springs, muddled and fully relaxed from the trip. The odds however didn't agree with her.

"So… will it be a good time now?" Quested the ball of energy Ka-Yami was becoming, ready for a nice fight. She narrowed her eyes when a hand rested on her shoulder and watched Yurina shake her head.

"No… however… my nose has picked up a detail your own eyes could not see… so we shall still wait and keep tabs. Meanwhile, we should rest up. I foresee a long night ahead of us." She grinned, revealing a sudden mouth full of fangs and a gleam from the cracks of slightly opened eyes.

Ka-Yami shivered at the waves of bloodlust that rolled off of her partner before the fangs disappeared and the eyes snapped back shut. She had heard stories of Yurina… she knew the terror she could become, just acted like she didn't.

Yurina sighed as she realized nightfall was still off and already Ka-Yami was back to her antics before they were to slip into a light rest, senses tuned into their target.

xXx

"Papa? Where did Naru-ni-chan go?" Hoshi quested Gaara, climbing into his lap and snuggling up against his chest.

"He went to the springs with the man you saw earlier…? Why?" He looked her in the eyes, unsure of this child's ability to read people, but loved her anyway. He ran a hand through her silky silver hair and lazily added in a braid as she explained.

"Well… the others wanted to show him the new ribbon they bought for his kitty, but…" She paused eyes looking slightly glazed in her little thoughts. "I got this odd feeling… like how snake's make mice uneasy… I think Naru-ni-chan needs to get out of this village… or something bad will happen."

Gaara's brows furrowed as he took in the innocent words. He shifted her around, darkened eyes betraying to her the same worry he held. He hugged her close and kissed her cheek. "I understand your concern young one, however don't worry… I have guards posted over the both of them…"

She sighed. "Are you sure? I don't want to see Naru-ni-chan to get hurt more than he already is. Just like you Papa… I want to do my best for you as well… and Mama…" She smiled with the innocence of a girl her age.

Gaara looked at in her in slight shock, but knew he should expect such unexpectedness from her. "If you want to do as much then you should help your Mama with the other two rascals.

He set her down, receiving a small giggle before she ran off to where Neji was trying to get the boys to focus on their studying.

Gaara swiveled in his chair looking out his window. "Report…" He uttered to a nearby Jounin.

"Hai!" Shouted the rough looking ninja. "The others have reported that the two in question are safely within the springs and there are no enemies in sight nor sound."

Gaara nodded. "Increase surveillance. Something tells me the night will not go well for us…"

The Jounin nodded and disappeared, leaving Gaara looking out the window. He sighed, rubbing his temples. He swore he never had so many troubles until he met Naruto and had his lifted turned upside down, in a good way though.

XXx

To him there is nothing like the heat of the springs to ease his mind and muscles. It would be better if he could enjoy himself with others; however being pregnant makes things a little uncomfortable if you are male.

Thankfully there are private springs where he could enjoy himself with comfort, however it could get boring. It didn't help that Neji or Gaara were always busy, it also wasn't great that Sasuke was here.

He grumbled, the lower half of his face blowing bubbles, as he knew things were not in his favor. How he wanted him so badly, he wanted Sasuke more than anything else in the world. He knew however, he knew what the response the elders would have, the villagers would be in an outrage, and the child itself would not receive a nice life such as Sasuke had or the others. The child would be feared as a demon much like himself, just because they couldn't understand the difference between the two.

He glared as Sasuke slipped into the water, a short moan of relief escaping him. Naruto blushed as the raging hormones within him reacted, but he easily fought the urge. He kept an eye focused on him and even moved further away from him.

He settled with a hand on his extended belly, feeling the child kick lethargically. He couldn't be in the water for long because of the child, but just long enough to relax. He prodded his belly checking up on the kid and reading for signs that he had to get out.

Hell, he had other worries concerning the kid as well. He had no idea what a family is like. He doesn't know how to be a parent or what parents do. Sure he was good with kids, but this was different than playing around in the afternoon with kids like Konohamaru. They were his kids and he wasn't playing like a brother would with them.

The thought worried at him as he progressed further along. Neji would assure him things would be fine. He thought so since he vowed to keep Kyuubi in existence, but the gender of said child would make things different. If he were simply having a boy for sure then things would be somewhat easy, but a girl would be something completely different.

"Naruto…" Came Sasuke's voice, making the blonde jump in shock.

He had been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that Sasuke had settled next to him. His presence was comforting for his heart, but his mind screamed at him to get away.

"What do you want?" he grumbled turning away from him.

Sasuke place a hand on his shoulder. "I want to know what is bothering you."

He stayed silent, wanting to voice everything to him, wanting to rely on him, but it felt wrong somehow. "Nothing. Now leave me alone…" He refused to look at him, to see the familiar black hair and bottomless eyes. He shuddered and felt himself grow hot.

Sasuke bit down the retort he had coming for the blonde. He recalled his reason for brining him here, to convince the blonde that he intends to stick with him for everything.

"You're lying."

"So what!" Naruto bit his lip, he was losing control, it didn't help that Sasuke was getting closer; he could feel his chest alongside his back.

"I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me everything that is bothering you…" He leaned to a tanned shoulder, breath ghosting over the exposed flesh, forming row upon row of goose bumps.

"Be prepared then for I'm not telling you anything…" He bit his lips hard enough to draw blood, the coppery scent tingeing the air making him feel lightheaded,

"You know…" Sasuke breathed slightly into his ear, sliding a hand across his chest, tongue flicking out to lap up the water trailing along his cheek. "I can eventually get the answer from you through more than one method…"

Naruto's body shivered at the sensations and he could feel himself wanting more than these light touches. He cursed Sasuke in his mind and steeled himself against this current method of his while he could. He knew he might just give in right away if he didn't.

"Give it your best shot. I'm still not budging…"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. It wasn't working… yet, he is the final Uchiha, and he is known for his own stubbornness as well. He smirked and pressed himself against his stubborn lover, feeling his blonde almost crumple into him with that move.

"I won't stop… I will get what I want just as I will convince you that I mean to stay with you forever, no ifs ands or buts about it."

Naruto felt his anger spark and had turned to punch Sasuke in the gut and make a run for it only to find himself lip locked with the Uchiha. He felt his resolve melt away at Kyuubi's small insistence in his mind to listen to the Uchiha and give him what he wanted.

He groaned as a hand wrapped around him, sending sparks to his brain as instinct took control. He felt himself lifted out of the water with ease and placed on the cooler tiles, feet still dangling in the spring water.

"D-d-don't… nhn!" He fought against his sensual attacker meekly, finding himself let Sasuke get his way and hearing Kyuubi's soft suggestion that his body needed this right now. He engaged in the battle of their tongues, hands gripping at those broad shoulders, seeking for an anchor to this realm of existence.

At this point, Sasuke didn't care either about his worry, following the messages his blonde's body demanded to have completed. He pulled free from his love's mouth panting slightly and taking in the pink tinge of those cheeks. He traced one hand along the faint markings, and then moved to one pert nipple. It called for attention, standing erect in the sudden temperature change.

His mouth closed over it, sucking harshly, making the body beneath him squirm at the new sensation. He made sure to tease the other neglected nipple with his free hand and swapped the two, giving both equal pleasures.

"Sa-nhn-sasuke…!" His mind was clouded, he could no longer hear Kyuubi's soft words, but his body's demands were enough at this point. He knew there was some reason why he was fighting this need, but all comprehension was lost once Sasuke had taken control. He arched against the moistness of the Uchiha's mouth, whimpering slightly as his aching member demanded for attention as well.

Sasuke felt the blonde writhe with need and want, finding himself urged to fulfill multiple needs for him. He left the reddened nipples alone, licking a trail along the middle of his chest and over the mound. He stopped briefly and took his blonde into his mouth, making sure to keep those weighted hips down incase he thrusted into him.

The pants from Naruto were music to his ears and his heart jumped with each moan of his name as he lapped at the sides of his blonde and sucked gently, not wanting to over stimulate yet. He fought against the urge to just enter him and fulfill their main need, wanting to keep the endorphins flowing within his blonde and ease the soon-to-be pain he would feel.

He reached to his entrance, pushing a finger through the folds of flesh and slipping them within, hearing the mixed whine and moan fill the air. He slipped in a second finger and started to stretch the thick muscles and increase the rhythm of his movements, sucking just a little harder, moving a little faster.

"N-n-n-now… p-please… S-s-sasuke!" Came the sounds of readiness. His blonde was rewarded with the fingers being replaced with something else and the mouth pulling away from his member.

Sasuke gave on quick thrust into him, moaning himself as Naruto shouted in the mix of pain and sudden pleasure. They panted heavily, Sasuke wasn't moving yet, trying to not cum right then.

Right before Naruto could protest against the lack of movement, Sasuke shifted and pulled back and slid right back into him, moving at a pace that grew similar to that of a rabbit.

He heard his lover's breaths quicken, the moans growing closer together, could feel he was close to an orgasm. He wasn't ready however and squeezed him, stopping the event from taking place until he was ready.

He moved in and out, instinct-taking control to hit the pleasure spot within, making the blonde writhe in ecstasy as his eyes began to see stars, just faintly. Sasuke could feel it, the mounting pressure and pumped Naruto's member with his free hand bringing them both closer to the mind numbing pleasure of an orgasm. Their breaths grew heavy and eyes became glazed with intensity, he slammed in with a cry, rising with Naruto's own, stars bursting all around them as they climaxed together, seed pooling on Naruto's chest and seed being left behind within him.

Sasuke almost collapsed with the receding waves of pleasure that left him sweaty and breathless. Naruto panted heavily and lay limp on the ground his mind exhausted with their activities and Kyuubi's voice echoing in his mind that he needed to clean off again.

They lay there, Sasuke still almost all the way in the water, tracing lazy kisses all over Naruto's belly and Naruto using a nearby towel to wipe himself clean. He whined in protest when Sasuke pulled free, his seed automatically leaking onto the tiled floor and slipping underneath him, he now had to clean his lower half before they left.

Once their breath was back and Naruto was clean, they left, Sasuke supporting his lover on his shaky legs as his bottom pained him slightly.

"This doesn't mean I'll be saying anything to you at all…" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and looked away, showing his stubbornness and the hints of their childhood.

Sasuke didn't mention anything about his earlier attempts at getting the blonde to talk, hell he wouldn't normally open his mouth either when asked to so he knew to back down for a little bit and try again before the night ended and he had to return to Sakura and the others at the border town.

Their arrival was greeted by the two nekos racing towards them, Naru-neko at once leaping to Sasuke's neck and sniffing him all around and then settling to glare at Naruto. The Sasu-neko did the same and glared at his human counterpart.

Naruto chuckled at the two cats and ran a hand through Sasuke's counterpart, making the cat purr with the attention. Sasuke opened the door and let him walk through and fed his little companion a piece of some meat he had always kept on hand for the cat.

Before he could follow Naruto upstairs, he discovered he as alone and the blonde had somehow disappeared from sight. His temper flared as he realized the blonde had escaped him somewhere inside the Kazekage tower.

He looked to the little cat. "You know what to do… track him…." He smirked as the cat nodded and sniffed at the air and a paw lifted in the direction Naruto had taken.

XXx

Ayame sighed her eyes glazed to something only she could see as she listened to the report Ka-Yami and Yurina had sent her. Her grip on the arm of her chair caused the wood to splinter under her strength as Ka-Yami accounted for Yurina's slip in almost releasing her true power.

"Do they intend to fuck up this mission?!" She shouted to no one in particular, but caused the poor rouge ninja to shake in fear. She leapt from her seat and began to pace the dark room.

"Maybe I should've had Tori work on this with her instead of Ka-Yami. At least Tori would understand better than that wench the importance of their mission." The messenger waited, to scared to move lest she should kill him without reason.

She continued to pace, pausing when a knock sounded on her door. "Get in here Tori. You! You can leave and send them a warning that I will feed them to Yamera as a sacrifice if they so much as ruin this chance!"

Tori entered and easily dodged aside as the weak rouge ninja scurried out of the room to deliver the message. "Let me guess… those two are causing problems yet again?" The small Sound-nin yawned at the harsh glare she sent towards him.

"Yes… I take it you have gotten the target in question?" She asked him, her slitted eyes narrowing in agitation even though he nodded yes.

"Piece of cake. That old coot could do nothing against my ability. He's locked in the cell and those items of his are in a separate room." Tori smirked, a creepy sort from the body of a child.

Ayame nodded. "Good… I'm glad to see that old man still lives… then again… he is no normal man…"

Tori nodded, not sure exactly what she meant. The man he had to 'capture' actually was waiting for him to arrive with all his items gathered and everything. He was confused and expected him to do something drastic the whole way here, but the only major event was he forced him to stop and eat some dango.

He shook his head. Ayame was his mistress and whatever she says goes at this point, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the old man was up to something.

"Is there anything else you wish me to do Ayame-sama?" He asked her, calmly looking at his bitten nails as she shifted through some papers on a nearby desk.

"Nothing… except to make sure the other cell is well prepared for when Yurina and Ka-Yami return. We're going to have to make sure everything is set…" She ran a hand through her long hair, almost looking frail with the whiteness of her flesh and thinness of her limbs, but Tori knew better.

If he hadn't seen the proof, he wouldn't believe her when she revealed just who her father was. He shuddered slightly at such a mind numbing thought of the sickness of it considering her age. Then again her father was such a man to still procreate despite his age.

He nodded towards her and left the room at a leisurely pace. He just wanted some food and to focus on the impending arrival of his comrades.

XXx

Sasuke had finally found him, thankful for having the little cat's help at tracking him down. He fed his companion another piece of meat, the last for the day, as he entered the room, not caring as the other cat stood waiting and his companion handed over the meat for them to share.

He was Naruto sitting on the bed, a sketchpad in hand as he drew something that looked abstract. He couldn't make it out and before he could get closer the pad disappeared. Blue eyes turned to glare at him anger showing through as a cold voice spoke.

"Go away now…" The blonde growled at him, instantly putting the raven-haired ninja on his tippy-toes.

"No… we still haven't talked Naruto. We need to talk about this and clear the air of what we both want and wish to do, we need to clarify things before I leave to escort my team back to the village." He cautiously sat next to him, the Kyuubi-vessel still glaring him down.

"Fine…" Came Naruto's reply after a few moments of silence. "Let's talk…" He looked away and Sasuke shook his head.

He was glad the blonde had finally caved. "Now tell me what has been bothering you. I thought I explained everything to you…"

"You think that explaining everything to me would change my mind like that? Newsflash buddy it won't! I know you're glad to see a future Uchiha be born to continue your bloodline, but that doesn't change any outside factors." Naruto was irritated and didn't want to talk about this at all. Talking meant enabling Sasuke to worm his way back in after he had set up barriers to keep him out.

Sasuke blinked. "What outside factors? There are no outside factors to consider. This is our life not any outsider's life." He was slightly confused not sure at Naruto meant by 'outside factors.' He couldn't think of any such things except that this was their child and their life, despite its oddities.

"For being the fucking rookie genius that rivaled Neji you sure have shit for brains or have forgotten just what the hell I am to the village." He was riled up now, ignoring Kyuubi telling him to clam down for fear of the child.

"Then tell me… if its pushing you away and not letting me be a part of my child's life then I want to know damn t!" He was losing control of his temper, as Naruto seemed to still refuse to tell him.

"To the damn village I'm a fucking demon! A thing to be hated and despised! You! You're like fucking god to them, the ground you walk upon is worshipped despite your past betrayal to the village! They won't see some innocent relationship between us and definitely won't see our child as a human being! All those selfish bastards will see is a demon spawn and treat it the same as myself! Things will get worse as word gets around."

"Tsunade can tray as hard she can, but they will insist on getting what they believe would be proper for the 'demon.' That's why I left the village, that's why I didn't want you in my life anymore!" Somewhere along the way, Naruto found himself getting off track, listing things he hadn't meant to say. Angry tears flowed down his cheeks as he looked at Sasuke.

Arms wrapped around him and a shirt wiped away the tear trails as Sasuke tried to calm him down. He had noticed the sudden flare of chakra from within the blonde as his emotions caused stress that almost reached a high enough of a level to cause harm to the… he blinked. There was more than one flare of chakara he saw. Was that normal or did that mean…? He decided to ponder this later after he calmed his lover down.

"Calm down Naruto. I understand now… I understand…" He made soothing circles on the blonde's back, messaging the tensed muscles into relaxation. "It'll be ok. I'm here for you more than for the child. I thought I told you as much."

He wasn't fazed when the blonde buried his face in the crook of his neck and continued to cry, but not enough to cause any potential worry. "We'll deal with those obstacles when the time comes, but for now… I just want you to accept me. I'll deal with the village when I get back and request that Sakura comes to visit you and check up on things. Our child will grow up like any other child and our relationship will be accepted just like they have accepted other odd relationships."

He smiled when the blonde's tears and sobs seemed to come to a stop, but the grip he had on him did not diminish. "Promise?" Came the cracked voice and Sasuke nodded and looked into those blue orbs that appeared to look at him.

"Alright…" Naruto wiped away his tears, a little aware of how his eyes were puffy and red now and that he needed a tissue. He took care of the one thing he could and Sasuke pulled them both onto the bed.

"Another thing…" Sasuke began, resting his chin on the blonde's head.

"What is it…?'Naruto asked quietly, feeling comforted and allowing himself to believe Sasuke and deciding to let him in now, to live this life together.

"I don't think we are having just one child… but three…" Sasuke's brows were furrowed as he pulled up the image of three distinct chakara flares he saw. "Which would be the reason for your enormous… growth."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "Three… as in triplets?" He received a nod in reply and his temper flared again.

_Kyuubi! Why didn't you tell me? _He shouted at her, not caring that she appeared to be asleep at the moment.

One glowing eye snapped open and she gave him a feral grin. "**But I thought I told you earlier, or at least gave it away…"**

_What do you mean by that? _He demanded to know. She only hid herself within the massive cloak of her multiple tails and chuckled.

"**I clearly recall mentioning that you had KITS coming not A kit. It is no problem of mine if you didn't catch that slip of the tongue."** She peeked at him, taking in his angry face at indirectly being called dumb by the demon that managed to get sealed inside of a baby boy.

He glared at her. _To think that I wanted to keep you around forever… I must have been crazy when I made that decision…_

"**Are you trying to insult me boy?"** She asked him with a hidden promise of pain beneath her breath.

Naruto shook his head, deciding that crossing the line would not be a smart decision when she was still half asleep despite sounding awake.

He refocused on Sasuke's worried look when his mind resurfaced. "Kyuubi confirmed it… I just never noticed…"

Sasuke hadn't failed to pick up the irritation the blonde felt with his parasite as he had referred to her after they had dealt with Orochimaru. He recalled walk out of the place, worse for the wear than Naruto, who was almost fully healed at this point, and hearing the blonde mutter to himself about the demon that helped them win the final match.

"I see…" Sasuke muttered. "This changes things Naruto. You need to tell Neji and listen to what he tells you. Three children mean three times the demand for resources to care for them until they are born. There are certain things you need to know and do."

"I know that much!" He snapped as he snuggled back up against Sasuke's side, feeling the need for sleep to claim him after the stressing events of the day.

Sasuke chuckled, make the blonde uneasy for a short moment, but he slipped into sleep anyway. Sasuke lay awake watching him for a while; worried about what might happen while he was gone for the next wee considering travel between the two villages is never short.

He eventually fell into a deeper sleep than he thought possible once he saw the glowing eyes of the little nekos leaping onto the bed and keeping watch.

"Now?!" Came the impatient voice of Ka-Yami as they watched the two slumbering forms. They had gotten into the tower without being noticed and silenced the animals in the room with them. She toed one of them, harshly kicking the body across the room, listening as it landed with a dull thud on the floor, but groaned when she didn't hear any bones snap.

Yurina nodded. "Let me get the target, ready yourself in case the other wakes. You sound proofed the room with Tori's scroll correct?"

Ka-Yami nodded and silently unsheathed her sword with a sickening gleam in her eyes as she licked the sparkling blade. She lightly had it aimed at Sasuke's throat in case he woke, but was also ready with a simple soubu needle laced with a deadly poison to take care of him.

Yurina moved to where Naruto lay, set to work on carefully trying up the blonde and pulling him free and replacing his body with a pillow that lay on the floor. "Got him…"

She hefted the heavy form onto her back and headed to the window. Ka-Yami slipped the needle back into her robes and followed her.

Before any normal person could blink, Ka-Yami held five shuriken n her hand and found her blade keeping Sasuke at bay. Things worsened as Naruto stirred at the sounds.

"Just where do you think you are going with him?" Sasuke asked, uneasy by the other enemy not running off with his blonde. Which meant they felt he was weaker than them. He gritted his teeth in agitation.

"That is for us to know pretty boy…" Ka-Yami hissed, forcing him back and swinging her blade at him, laughing as he dodged only to find two shuriken had cut open his calf. The blood soaked into the carpet and he noticed the still forms of their companions.

"Shit.." He muttered, He hadn't even seen the rouge ninja move. He wasn't going to stop there though. He charged with his kunai raised, activating his Sharingan, hoping to see what the crazy bitch had done.

Yurina watched with slight interest, smirking as she watched the younger brother of Itachi try and take down Ka-Yami. She laughed, he tremors her body made making Naruto wake up fully and sees Sasuke take another shuriken in the arm and barely dodge a poisoned needle. He tried to shout out and move but found himself restrained by chakara-enforced rope.

He was forced to watch as Sasuke fought Ka-Yami. He was glad to see no new injuries be inflicted as he slowly got better at reading the slight movement of his enemy. He grew worried when she appeared to be tiring of this fight.

Sasuke noticed as well, seeing that she wasn't even using her full strength against him. He cursed, unable to believe that such fearsome ninja still existed despite having killed the strongest already and taking their ranks in the ninja world.

"I grow weary… how long has it been Yurina?" She asked her companion, giving Sasuke some information.

"About ten minutes… we really need to get going… wrap this up." She sneered. Sasuke noticed Naruto was awake but unable to neither break free nor shout for help, then again they may have silenced the room.

Ka-Yami nodded. "Alright then… time to kill this bug and prevent any followers…" She smiled, her eyes gleaming in the dark room as Sasuke tried to quickly come up with a plan.

He could see her form seals and mutter words softly under her breath. It was some odd jutsu she was preparing. He readied himself, as something came at him, but was invisible in the dark. He was thankful for his eyes and managed to dodge the attack, only to find himself slashed across the chest by her blade.

He crumpled to the floor, the blood rushing freely out of the large wound, his vision quickly fading. He thought he could hear Naruto's cry, he swore he could hear a heart breaking as the blood kept flowing out of him and the world turned to pure darkness.

"Naruto…" He muttered softly. The room lay empty of life as the three forms lay motionless upon the floor, silence becoming replaced with sound as a tiny hand knocked at the door and it opened to reveal a small child and bring forth an ear splitting cry of terror.

XXx

"I thought you had them guarded Gaara…" Came Neji's voice. It sounded angry and worried. He could hear the soft whimpers of two children and a third just cried from within Neji's arms.

"I did dear. They were found dead not to long after Hoshi found Sasuke and the little cats." Gaara's voice reached him as well, it sounded as though the former demon-vessel was trying to comfort Neji as well as Hoshi.

"Then how did this happen… never mind….if they took down Sasuke…" Neji stopped, cuddling Hoshi closer to him.

His head hurt and he felt restrained. When he moved his leg and arm pain laced throughout his body and made his head swim. The voices stopped and he could feel that all eyes were on him.

He groaned, hissing in some pain as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Sasuke asked, taking in the faces of Neji's family. He was relieved to see Naru-neko was all right and just looked woozy, but he felt his heartbreak a little more as he saw the bandaged body of Naruto's cat.

"The hospital. Hoshi found you on the floor last night along with the cats. She alerted everyone on Naruto's disappearance. You almost didn't make it… your wounds weren't healing at all." Neji explained, setting Hoshi on the edge of the bed.

She eyed Sasuke. "Can I talk to him when you are done?" She asked, being given a nod from Gaara.

"Take the others to the front and get some ice cream and come back here…" He handed her some coins and watched as they left in silence for the treat.

"How much time has passed?"

"You've been out for one day. Sakura and the others are here in the village and Tsunade has been notified. If it weren't for that girl you would be dead." Neji told him.

"Damn. They are a full day ahead of us…" He threw off his sheets and forced himself up, relaxing when his companion settled around his neck.

"You shouldn't be moving…" Gaara stated and pushed him back down. "Your wounds are not fully healed."

"I don't give a damn about myself!" He grumbled and shoved Gaara away from him. "I need to get Naruto and my children back safe and sound!" He glared at them.

"I feared such stubbornness, which is why Sakura… will heal your wounds fully for you. Despite the risk it involves." As he spoke the familiar pink head bobbed into the room.

"Alright. Congrats by the way Sasuke." She smiled as she set to work on using her skills to fully heal him.

"Don't want to hear it until he is safely back with me…" Sasuke grumbled, eyeing the sleeping frame of the injured cat, feeling his resolve grow.

"You're right. Sorry…" She blushed embarrassed at her slip up, but still pleased for her former teammates. Just that, right now they had to get another one back to them, again. She sighed, beginning to believe that their team had this curse of losing a teammate for some odd reason.

"Don't forget that Hoshi wishes to speak to you before you jump up and leave for Naruto. That girl can foresee certain events or at least tell you what to be cautious of." Neji spoke, noticing Gaara turn around with slumped shoulders at Hoshi's name.

Sasuke nodded, it came from some friends who knew what was the best for everyone, and so he would fulfill this request before he leaves to get Naruto back from the Murakai. Which snapped him back to a name he had heard.

"One of them goes by Yurina and she wore Akatsuki clothing. Has anyone heard of her before…?" He asked anyone in the room. Gaara nodded.

"I have heard such a name before. They say that she was a curious look about her with the ears and a tail of some animal and always has her eyes closed. I have heard that when those eyes open it makes even the devil himself and the great tailed demons cower in fear."

"I see… the other one was a rouge ninja… from the grass village. She had long hair and wore an outfit similar to Samurai, but possessed skills of a ninja… and the most curious jutsu I have even seen."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, curious about this other person he spoke of.

"Well when we fought she used this jutsu, but I didn't see anything come at me, not like one would see a water a fire type attack. There wasn't the faint sound of wind either. It felt physical as well."

"Can you reproduce this attack?" Gaara asked, curious as well, and worried about what type of attack Sasuke bore witness to last night.

"I can reproduce the hand symbols, but about the words I am unsure, but I can try…"

"Good… that is something else we need to have you do before you, Sakura, and the others leave." Gaara commanded.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright…" He turned to the side as they left, except Sakura who had moved from his leg and arm to his chest. All his mind could think of was Naruto face as he fell to the ground and what he swore sounded like heartbreak from his dobe.

_Next Chapter: Evil Intentions_

_Will Naruto escape? Will Sasuke and the others save him in time? What is the real story behind Ayame?_


	8. A Little Extra

Hey guys, chapter 7 has been replaced with the next chapter!!!! Please head back a page and enjoy the next installment!!!! Next time things will be back to the normal updates!!!


	9. Evil Intentions

_**A Chance**_

_**A/N: **Well here it is finally… Please read and review!_

**Chapter Six: Evil Intentions**

They had chosen a secluded training ground, the members of Sasuke's team and Gaara's family all watched as Sasuke looked at the tree, gauging enough space to keep the others out of harm's way. Gaara nodded at him to go ahead, the others seeming a little unnerved as he activated his Sharingan and started to form the seals and try and reproduce the chant, using a little trick to make the words.

His chakra flared as he completed the juutsu and held himself steady as a dark apparition formed in the shape of some monstrous wolf barely maintaining a solid form. The juutsu flew at the tree, slamming into it, but instead of like a simple explosion, the tree shattered into millions of pieces and then was sucked into this void and compressed as the juutsu disappeared.

Everyone stood in shock at the remains of the tree, noting that it had taken some parts of other trees with it. Gaara seemed to be lost in thought and Akamaru was sniffing at the remains, yelping in pain, as the wood remains were smoking and hot, but not burned to a crisp.

"Most curious indeed…" Gaara mumbled, waving over to Kiba.

The wolfish boy came trotting over, Akamaru at his side, whimpering at the small section of burned fur on his paw. "What is it…?"

"We're going to rely on Akamaru a lot on this mission. Make sure he can sense such a juutsu, but lead him to Naruto's room and have them search for their scent and reacquaint himself with Naruto's scent."

Kiba nodded, dashing off to fulfill the request of his village's ally. Ino and Sakura watched him leave and both looked worried about this mission. That was no normal juutsu type they saw, but something new.

"What kind of element was that?" Sakura asked in general looking at those still with them. She noted Sasuke was busy eyeing the remains. She was relieved that he wasn't hit with that juutsu last night… or maybe that Nin was able to manipulate its movements.

Chouji hurriedly finished munching on his favorite chips, mumbling incoherently and looking excited. He swallowed the mouthful and noticed he had everyone's attention focused on him.

"I think I know what kind. Gravity control. A mix of about three different juutsu types, a very rare and almost impossible occurrence. The founder of my clan had developed such a technique with a similar juutsu type, which is how our unique fighting style was born." He explained as he headed to take a look at the remains held together in the shape of a golf ball. He whistled and was impressed by the force the juutsu had exerted. He looked up from exactly in the middle, gauging the range of the attack.

"Let's see here…" He counted his steps as he exited the circle and stopped at some unseen boundary. He whistled again and shook his head. "Never seen such a size…"

Ino fidgeted with her outfit; her unease grew even more at the sudden dark look Sasuke was shooting at Chouji. She could feel his irritation flow from him like mist, making her shiver in slight fear. "What is it Chouji?" She asked the large Akimichi.

The well-rounded man's eyes darkened and the joyful exterior of her teammate had disappeared. His armor rustled and chinked as he walked along the outside of the interior. "The juutsu's impact creates a spherical force of gravity that explodes the target and then compacts the pieces tightly, such as items in a vacuum." He pointed out the small hints of damage indicating the true size of the attack. "We need to be really careful since the juutsu seems to be a mid-range attack, which will make it hard on our short range attackers, such as Sakura and Kiba…"

Neji nodded, even though he would be staying behind. The tension in the air increased when Kiba returned, Akamaru at his side and neither of them looked too thrilled. The group looked towards them as Kiba imparted that they found the trail and a scent that worried them.

"Alright… we need a strategy…" Neji began. "We know about one of our targets, but not much about the other one. Kiba, Akamaru, and Ino should stick to the front to keep the trail and be ready for surprise attacks. Sasuke, you know what to do…" He stopped at the sight of the Uchiha's death glare, which was more intense than usual. "Sakura… you're the only medic so I want you to stay near the back with Chouji. You will both be back up and keep an eye on everyone's backs."

The team agreed each face set with a steeled mind and instinctive reserve. Gaara stood by Neji, giving the signal for the group to leave and get Naruto back to them. They watched as they all disappeared with a flash.

The Kazekage held his lover close as the white-eyed man shook with a flurry of emotions that Gaara felt as well. Sea-green eyes looked back to the forest with hidden worry and fear, closing them, as he knew that Sasuke would be bringing back what everyone held important.

Sasuke was growing angrier by the minute. Well… his clone was. He tapped his foot as he awaited for Hoshi's arrival at the tearoom. The room was secluded and silent and apparently a sanctuary of peace for the little star.

However, he was pleased the young girl explained that she only needed a clone to relay her messages that could probably save the group in case things took a turn for the worse. Which pleased the real Uchiha greatly for keeping a clone behind will enable a constant source of communication between the two. He used Naruto's special shadow clone juutsu because of the unique ability of these clones enabled for the maker of the clones learn whatever the clones learn.

He eyed the spacious room that exited into a small rock garden. It had the traditional rice paper doors and walls and tatami mats. The minor decoration reminded a person that this was a place of ritual and not to be highly personalized. He felt oddly at ease as the spark of silver hair entered the room, a blush staining the little girl's cheeks at her lateness.

"I apologize Sasuke-nii-san." She called him, because she knew, despite her young age that Sasuke held a special place in Naruto's heart.

"Hn." Was her expected reply from the stoic man as he watched her sit in front of him at the table, naturally taking the seiza position and neatly tucked her kimono underneath. He couldn't help but think that she was adorable and hoped he would have some daughters, especially since the Sharingan tended to manifest better in women, despite the traditional views the clan held towards women.

Hoshi blushed and poured some tea for the both of them, her small hands barely managing to hold the teapot properly and not spill the contents all over the place. "I'm glad you managed to leave a clone behind… I have seen some things that you need to be aware of."

The young girl's demeanor changed and her innocent air disappeared in a wave of serious maturity. Needless to say, the Uchiha was stunned at this sudden change. He had figured that there was more to the girl than meets the eye, however he didn't think it was like a wise old woman trapped in a young girl's body.

"Go on…" He spoke, taking a sip of the tea, feeling a little anxious about this meeting. Those silver eyes barely held any emotion within them and definitely showed no signs of pity or mercy, but it let him know that she was not going to hold back on any detail.

"When I discovered you the other night, I cried out not because of the blood, but because of a rapid flow of terrible images. Different sequences of each possible future attacked me in that moment, all of which did not wind up with a happy ending." The girl shook as her mind recalled those images of death, despair, and pain.

"With the current path I see you traveling on; things will end up alright, with only some minor worry. I warn you though, the future is always changing and never follows one path, but it can split into more than one possibility." Her eyes closed as though she had actually traveled each different route before she spoke to him.

"So… the decisions made so far are looking down a decent path?" He quested, hope rising at that they were going to be able to catch up to the two ninjas.

"Yes, it would appear so at this moment. However… a decision you or someone else will make can change that path without warning. This is why I am once again grateful to have this connection to you." She dipped her head slightly and took a sip of the tea.

Sasuke returned the small bow, a little amazed with this girl's unique ability to see into the future. The clone could see the little girl adored Naruto and looked up to the blonde for her own reasons. He smiled an extremely rare smile as he picked up a slight change in Hoshi's movements.

The five year old looked back at him with wide innocent eyes, her serious demeanor gone, but the hint at a girl wise beyond her years remained around her as those silver eyes bore into his soul. Hoshi smiled a wide smile and ran over to her "nii-chan's" lap.

He allowed this sudden intrusion and enjoyed the young child's presence and her chatter that reminded him of a certain blonde that the real him was currently hunting. He partook in Hoshi's finger game and anxiously waited for notification that things weren't going to look so good if they did something to change the 'path' they were on.

Kyuubi was frustrated at this inability to pace in the space she was granted within Naruto's mind. Her host was nowhere to be found within his mind and it worried her greatly. She was thankful his body continued to function properly and she wouldn't have to risk being swallowed up into his chakra system as it zeroed in on her presence.

Her tails beat the ground in erratic thuds as she tried to pull herself free. She just wanted at least one paw back to beat the blonde senseless when she did find him. Her mind wheeled in deep worry.

She saw the blood and that terrifying wound her host's mate had taken. She noted that at least one major artery had been severed and that was what set off her host's disappearance. She felt a brief flash of multiple emotions; heartbreak had struck her as the worst emotion the blonde had felt.

She sensed his mate was still alive, but had no proof to entice the blonde back into being, to promise him Sasuke is still alive despite that wound and was coming for him. She let out a bellow of rage feeling better.

"**KIT! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!! PLEASE!!" **She was beginning to feel desperate for some flicker of him to appear. She felt as though since the blonde believed Sasuke ceased to exist, Naruto ceased to exist as well.

"**KIT!! I'M BEGGING YOU! Think about your own kits… they need you to be strong… they need a parent to show them how to live and be free!"** She began to whimper as all her attempts failed. She howled in pain and in misery. Another one of her kits were gone… just like her precious children from before Naruto's birth. She felt her heart breaking, maybe she just wasn't meant to have a family because of what she is.

"_K….kyu…Kyuubi… Kyuu…"_ Faint echoes stirred around her. Her eyes frantically searched for him. She heard him… he was still there, but just barely. The echoes continued and she swore she saw faint glimmers of the blonde all around her range of vision. She then saw his mind was restoring itself from the shock slowly and her shouts for him to appear aided the restoration.

"**Please... hurry back kit... for everyone..."** She muttered and continued her soft pleas until he would take a solid form again.

"Are we almost there?" Whined Ka-Yami as she shifted the heavy form of Naruto onto her shoulder. The rouge gritted her teeth as she felt the monster's young kick at her.

Yurina pushed on, not caring yet if the whining bitch behind her fell slightly behind. Her tail twitched in unease. Despite the time difference she knew that someone would be after them and she worried about seeing that Uchiha appear.

"Oi! Can we take a quick break?! This thing is heavy and keeps slipping…" Ka-Yami grumbled, shifting Naruto again as he was indeed almost falling off of her.

Yurina growled in agitation, their target was needed alive and whole for Ayame and she would suffer if the idiot behind her dropped him. She stopped, listening to Ka-Yami pant and set the boy on the ground. Her ears kept flickering back behind her and her tail grew still, a sign she was picking up something.

"Finally… old broad…" The rouge muttered, taking a sip of water, watching her companion. "So you sense something. Is it them?"

Yurina nodded in reply. "Yeah… they are far behind and won't catch us if we keep moving…"

"How many can you see with those freaky eyes you have?" Ka-Yami looked away from Yurina, not wishing to see the eyes of her companion when they are open.

"Five… and one dog." Her brows were furrowed in thought as her blood red eyes glowed with their power, watching every move of their followers from far far away. "I do believe your sword skills need some improvement… the one we cut down last night is with them… that Uchiha."

The rougher woman withheld her gasp of shock. No one has ever survived against a blow from her sword. Especially the blow she gave that boy last night. Then again she should know better since he is the last Uchiha. She gripped her sword in momentary anger, recalling a time when she had met Itachi when Yurina was first secretly called to them. Her and Yurina had been together forever until Itachi found them and taken Yurina away and changed her. She was glad that Uchiha was gone, but it didn't fix everything.

"Shut up. I went a little too easy on him I guess…" She talked big, not caring if she sounded dumb in front of Yurina. "I'm fine now… let's get moving before they do manage to catch up to us." She heaved Naruto back up and took off.

Yurina stood for a moment longer, feeling instinct tear at her mind to kill those that were following, a feral beast raged within her and the longer she kept her eyes open, the harder it was to close them and ignore the blood call.

She dug clawed hands into her cheeks, hissing with the pain, but refocusing her mind and her eyes closed and the instinct diminished. Her wounds smoked and soon disappeared as she dashed after Ka-Yami, her mind in turmoil until she flatly blocked all emotions and thoughts from her mind.

The pace was harsh for the team. Kiba watched from ahead the disappearing form of Sasuke and Akamaru's large form trying to keep up and prevent the Uchiha from following false paths. From behind he could hear the struggles the others were having with this pace, especially Sakura, who was actually injured on their way to the Kazekage and Sasuke.

He understood the Uchiha's worry and anger since Hinata was left in Konoha and winter is coming around the corner soon for their village. And their due date was coming closer all though it wouldn't be until the end of the year. If anything were to happen to her at this time he would also act like the Uchiha.

"Sasuke! Slow down a bit, we need to rest and I am worried about Sakura…" He shouted ahead, ignoring Sakura's outburst that she was fine and Naruto was more important at this point.

"He has a point Sakura…" Ino muttered. "You're injured and also weakened from fully healing Sasuke. If we want to be at our full fighting strength we need to all be rested enough to fight and buy time."

Chouji nodded towards the two, still calmly munching on his bag of chips. He stopped when Sakura tripped and moaned in pain, quickly agreeing to their advice. The big hearted ninja quickly gave her some water and a trail bar his family made that helps replenish strength. Ino was inspecting her chest and muttered medical jargon at the sight of the reopened gash in her side.

"She split the stitches… I need my medic kit and we can patch her up." She ordered, barely noticing that Kiba and Akamaru were there and moving at once to her demands.

Sasuke stood watching, frustrated that Sakura and the others had not told him of her wound before they left because she was now slowing them down. He gritted his teeth in anger for also not noticing it when she had healed him before, he felt guilty at the sight of her reopened wound.

"Ino… eat this after you heal her… can you do a full healing?" Chouji asked, worry plain in his voice as he handed Ino something wrapped in foil. It was another Akimichi specialty that replenished lost chakra and strength.

Ino nodded, accepting the offered item and cleansed her hands and the wound and set to re-stitching it. She moved faster than the others thought possible and her work was flawless as she then moved to healing the wound. When she was done there was no mark left of the wound and the stitching could be removed.

She panted heavily and was drenched in sweat, but now they wouldn't have to worry about Sakura reopening the wound. The pink haired girl at once shoved the food Chouji had given Ino into her companion's mouth after seeing the look of impatience on Sasuke's face.

"Thanks Ino…" Sakura muttered, embarrassed that they hadn't done that before hand, but it was beat into her to let things naturally heal because healings such as she had done on Sasuke put stress on the body and sometimes the body would forget how to heal itself.

"No problem…" She chewed at the sandwich and was shocked to feel how revived she was and have her chakra stores refilled so quickly. "The Akimichi's are truly a blessing… thank you Chouji." She smiled and the bigger ninja blushed.

"Are we quiet finished?" Came Sasuke's cool voice, shocking the rest of the group into recalling the Uchiha is on a short fuse.

"Hai!!" the group stammered and finished replenishing their bodies and took off, but this time the Uchiha stayed closer to the group, but still pushed them to speeds that would have made a trip to the Sand Village from Konoha in one hour. But they were still far behind their prey.

Neji pushed the food aside on his plate, all appetite gone as his constantly worried about Naruto. A pregnant person, especially a male, should not be stressed this far along. He was even more worried when Sasuke's clone said that there was not just one child but three within Naruto.

He sighed, bowing his head and slightly thankful that he was alone. Hoshi has locked herself away with the clone and only appears to request that chakra be given to the clone to keep his form stable. The twins were continuing their lessons and preparing to move up in the academy. Of course, his lover was busy in his role as Kazekage.

His worry lifted a bit as Gaara seemed a bit calm about the situation. His mind wandered and his worry became forgotten in those moments as he thought about his relationship with the stoic Gaara. He loved him so much, sure he wishes they talked more often, but he felt a peace with Gaara that he didn't feel with any other person. He recalled when he first visited the village, feeling a bit odd without the giant trees of his home, but now he thinks he prefers it here, the dry heat is something he is still trying to accept, but the trees of home would feel more like the bars of a cage as they block out the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Came that voice that sent chills throughout his body. A kiss came to his cheek as Gaara hugged Neji from behind the chair. Neji smiled at the calming scent of sunlight and some desert spice.

"I was thinking about Naruto and somehow began to think about you…" He looked up into the sea-green eyes with his pale violet, his face one that reflected his worry and contentment, an almost odd mixture of feelings.

"He'll be fine. I feel it. Naruto will not let anything happen to himself or his children. Sasuke will kill whoever does if Naruto is incapable to fight back." Gaara coolly stated, but the tremors that Neji felt through his arms let him know that his red head was still worried anyway.

"You're right…" Neji sighed again… finally pushing away his plate and turning to face his partner and give him another kiss. "What brings you here though? I thought you were busy setting up tighter security and preparing the test for the genin to see who will travel to Konoha this time for the Chuunin exam?"

"Tsunade appeared… she left the village and showed up and hour ago." Gaara frowned at the thought of just leaving the village like that and then rushing over so fast that she was ordered to rest before they talked.

"What?! How did she get here so fast and receive the news already?" Neji was astonished, but more because of his Hokage's ridiculous speed.

"She is currently resting with Shizune by my orders. She used a ridiculous juutsu to get here with her assistant." Gaara released Neji and stepped back. He turned away and looked out the window nearby, focusing on something flying in the sky.

"I see… this isn't going to be easy. Especially when she wakes up. I bet that crazy woman will try and leave after Sasuke…" Neji muttered, moving closer and spotting that Neji was watching a kite fly and see the adopted twins down below enjoying a quick recess.

Gaara nodded, but a small smile crossed his features as he put an arm around Neji's shoulders. "I have hope that things will be fine, especially with Hoshi's abilities…" Neji leaned into the comfort Gaara brought and sighed. The waves of hope and assurance from Gaara were comforting enough that his worry grew to the thinness of a thread, but was still there.

Tori was alert, watching the forest and listening to it with trained ears. He was sent to join up with Ka-Yami and Yurina. Quite frankly he was glad to escape from Ayame. Sure she had received news about the capture and cooperation of the old man, but she seemed crazier than before. He was really freaked out when he overheard her conversation with Yamera.

The memory made him shiver in disgust. Waiting for his other mistress was a pleasant option for him when she offered. The rhythms of the forest shifted and he could pick up the banter of the two old friends as they neared him. Before he would be killed, he leapt out and flashed the thin fabric he had within a pocket.

"Tori! What are you doing here?" Shouted Ka-Yami as she sheathed her sword again, heaving Naruto's unconscious body up on her shoulder some more. Yurina kept running and didn't seem to mind being in the company of another rouge ninja.

"Ayame sent me after you two. She has gotten really irritable the past couple of days. She keeps conversing in quiet with Yamera." He replied stopping suddenly when Yurina paused.

"Yamera… why has she been talking to that haughty summon? Isn't he displeased at being summoned and not attacking anything?" Yurina muttered, tail twitching in thought.

Ka-Yami shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Yamera is so damn inconsistent… plus I get the feeling he really likes her…" They started to move again, knowing they were close to the base and could finally rest soon.

"Well… Yamera is still a young summon and not as old as his father. That might explain his inconsistency…" Tori replied, feeling a wave of disgust at the thought of something like Yamera taking an interest in some human.

Ka-Yami remained silent, not wishing to comment further about Ayame's summon. She shifted Naruto again and cursed as the young ones within him kicked harshly again.

"We are here…" Yurina stopped in front of plain earth and looked to Tori. "Open the passage…"

Tori grumbled as he made the quick hand seals and slammed his fist into the ground, his chakra flaring out and a tunnel leading downwards appeared before them. They all drew in a breath as they clambered into the darkness of the tunnel and prepared themselves to face Ayame with her target.

Her voice echoed off the walls surrounding her, increasing in intensity as she continued to call out his name, to get him to appear in a solid form and stick with her long enough. Her throat was sore and if she continued much longer she feared it would crack and bleed, drowning her in her own blood.

She was worried. As the greatest tailed-beast in the world, she felt weaker than a damn new born kitten. She was getting desperate, kept seeing flashes of her blonde companion, but nothing stayed with her.

Hours passed and the day was getting ready to draw to a close and the kits were dying for relief from whatever was happening to his body. She even contemplated letting Naruto's chakra system devour her alive in order to be assured the kits would survive.

She froze, her voice stopped echoing off the walls as she felt something latch onto one of her tails and felt the salty wetness of tears. She turned to look and saw a solid form of Naruto, latched onto her tail like some lost child.

"I'm back Kyuu… I'm back… the kits… they need me still and so do you… I can't leave yet… I can't but I want to so badly…" He cried into her tail, his sobs eerie in the sudden silence of the inner chamber.

"**It's ok kit."** She soothed. "**Besides… I think your mate is still alive… I can feel it. You are both connected with a very strong bond…"** She comforted him, carefully using another tail to bring him closer and wrap around him.

"But… that woman… she… she nearly cut him in half and the room was obviously sound proofed…" He muttered, relaxing into Kyuubi's warmth, enjoying the scent of earth and ash, a sign of her connection with the world.

Kyuubi shushed him. **"I'm just glad that you are here with me and the kits finally… they don't like what is happening and not having you explain to them what is going on…"** As she spoke small images flickered into the chamber, but had no distinct shape yet. They looked human but would shift into miniature Kyuubis almost as though their bodies still hadn't really decided.

"Are they my… children?"

Kyuubi nodded. **"This is not a true form for them, but just their chakra forms."** She explained her heart pleased when Naruto quickly gathered the shifting forms into his arms.

It was an odd experience for Naruto as they had no voice, but their questions rolled of off them and he just understood what they were asking. They wanted to know what happened to that one man, why had they not felt him nearby. They were scared of these current people he had fallen under the control of. It pained Naruto that he couldn't reassure them or answer their questions, all he could do was hold them and comfort them with his presences and mutter words of love into their ears.

"Hang in there babies…" He muttered, pleased Kyuubi had called him back for them, even though he had no idea what was happening outside his mind.

xXx

Silver eyes looked off into some unseen space, the tiny body of the girl sat formally at the table while Sasuke's clone watched with keen interest. So far things were looking well for the group according to her frequent delves into the future. He sighed, looking at the full cup of green tea before he took the cup to his lips and swallowed the hot liquid, letting the enhanced tea boost his strength and settle his nerves.

He became alert when the haze over those eyes dissipated and Hoshi looked around to greet the present and locate Sasuke. She looked shaken and worried, meaning the wheels of fate had changed and things were no longer going to be just peachy for the team and Naruto. His thoughts were confirmed when tears fell from her face and she hunched over, hand to her mouth as her body shook with the need to vomit.

At once he rushed to her side, trying to calm her down enough to hear what they needed to hear before it became too fix the problems. As he rubbed small circles on her back, it came to him just how small and frail she was, she seemed more her age now than ever before. He felt bad that such a small child had to deal with such ability, one that would possibly always threaten her life if others were to know.

She clung to him, pulling herself together, the images still running through her mind. She saw blood, smelled death and heard the cries of babies in the air. Her stomached flipped, forcing her to prevent another need to throw up. She pulled back slowly, her emotions under control as she recalled such images were caused by a move on the enemy side and not their own. She grabbed her own cup of tea and drank heavily, relishing the instant calmness it brought to her.

"The path has taken a sudden turn… the visions I saw ended in the death of Naruto and your children being raised for evil intentions. The cause of such images came from a move from our enemy… I am not sure as to what however."

The clone looked a little pale as the information was relayed to the real Sasuke. "Is there any way to prevent this…?" He asked, brows knitted in worry and the fear of permanently loosing the blonde.

"The roads are hazed…" She murmured, rubbing her temples as her head began to ache. "Each path becomes more blurred as more of the future becomes distorted… there are too many… too many paths…"

She whimpered as the pain increased and at each horrible image she saw. "There is no more certainty… no defined direction… whatever the enemy has decided… I can no longer…" She sobbed, her composure gone and she became that fragile five year old child once more.

"It hurts… it hurts… make it stop… make it STOP!" She screamed, pulling at her hair as she started to claw at herself. Sasuke dove in, grasping her tightly to his chest and gripping both wrists in one hand and forcing a finger in her mouth to stop her from biting off her tongue.

He could hear Neji run towards them after the piercing scream, but knew he should not enter the room. He struggled to keep her pinned, listening to her sob and her strength fail. When it seemed safe he released her, wincing at the damage she had done to herself already.

"No more Hoshi… no more… You'll make Neji worry…" he murmured to her, feeling bad that she had been pushed to such an extreme. He shook his head; she had known the risks and told him as much beforehand. Actually seeing her distress and pain added more meaning to her words. He hoped the best kind of life would be presented to her, hoped she would not become twisted from the futures she may see of herself…

xXx

The halls were dimly lit as Ayame walked through them, eyes glinting gold in the soft reflection of light. Yurina, Ka-Yami, and Tori walked with her, the path angled in a downwards slope towards a lower level of their hideout.

Tori watched his mistress with a small sense of fear, her power rolled off her in angry waves as she stomped her way to the bottom. He looked at Yurina, seeing no reaction from the former Akatsuki member. Ka-Yami herself however was looking a little pleased with things, or crazed at the moment, it was hard to tell with her.

They reached the lower level and took a sharp turn onto another tunnel and came to an abrupt stop next to a small caged cell. The inside was dark as the light barely reached inside, only illuminating the curled form of a person with a large rounded belly. Ayame leered down at him, tempted to start torturing the boy now to break him to her will.

Her spark of pleasure turned quickly into that of anger as their prisoner did not stir at all after their arrival. She growled and looked at her followers. "Why is he not awake?"

Tori flinched and looked to Ka-Yami and Yurina. He saw the confused look cross Yurina's features, however Ka-Yami just looked dumbstruck.

"He should be awake… we caused him no harm…" Ka-Yami muttered, trying to figure out why the blonde was not awake.

Yurina scoffed as she took a step closer to the cell. "I have some idea as to why…"

"Then spit it out!" Ayame screeched, hair flying around her as she fought the sudden urge to strangle the odd being.

"It is partially Ka-Yami's fault. When we went to grab him, it turned out there was another person in the room with him, from what I could see it was the Uchiha, father to those children." She looked inside the cell, her tail flicking side to side as she spoke. "Ka-Yami had to deal with him and gave the Uchiha a fatal blow right when the vessel woke up…"

Ayame glared at Ka-Yami, not caring if the female samurai looked flabbergasted that her timing could have been so horrible. Yurina sighed and moved away from the cell this time. "I believe his mind has retreated from the shock of seeing the image of his apparent lover die right in front of him."

Ayame's eyes narrowed as she glared at Ka-Yami, blaming her for the freak accident. She hissed, flexing her fingers and turned from them all and started to stomp away from the cell. "Ka-Yami, you are to stay here on guard for both prisoners! You are to contact me when he wakes. Tori and Yurina, you are both to begin preparations for the old man's ritual…"

Before any of them could protest, Ayame was gone and already heading into the seclusion of her room.

Yurina did not move at once to Ayame's orders since the room was mostly prepared already. She sneered at Ka-Yami's distress and moved over to the other cell in the short hallway. The light reached far enough inside this one to reveal and elderly man with his back turned from them.

She sat down; a little peeved she had to dirty up her cloak. Time passed, neither being speaking in the slightly comfortable setting. She shifted slightly in her seat, causing the old man to turn around and face her.

"So… what did you want to know…?" He asked, eyeing her from beneath bushy eyebrows.

"About the ritual we want you to perform…"

"Which one…?" He asked her, crossing his arms into the folds of his loose sleeves.

"Extraction… I want to know… if it is possible to perform such a ritual on myself…" She asked, muttering low enough for Ka-Yami to not hear her.

"Ah… I understand…" He ran a hand through his gray beard as he looked at her. "You wish to become free from what is inside of you?"

She nodded, pleased she did not have to say it herself. "I never wanted this creature inside of me…"

The old man smiled, sensing she was not as evil as one would first believe. He felt her true self resided within, underneath the unwanted creature, but he frowned. "I'm sorry, but such I thing cannot be undone for you… the two of you are slowly becoming one… and are at the point where removal would kill you both."

Yurina slumped, feeling a little dejected that it could not happen for her now. "How do you plan for this to work with the one in the cell next you?" She asked, curious since the boy had his demon since birth.

The old man sighed and turned back around. "That is not what your mistress seeks… she desires something else that exists inside of him… not the demon…"

If her eyes could open, Yurina would have widened them in shock. "She wants the children? Why?"

"That I myself am not sure of… she is a strange person… just like her father." He muttered.

He said nothing else and waited for Yurina to leave. When he was assured of privacy he hung his head in his hands. His mind raced over what he knew he had to perform. One a pure juutsu, the other more of a medical procedure.

His tired eyes leaked a few small tears. He was to speed up the growth of the children in that boy's womb and then surgically remove them from him. Not able to guarantee that boy-mother would ever see his children.

xXx

The group was taking another short break from Sasuke's harsh pace. Akamaru panted heavily and whimpered as Kiba forced him to drink water and eat some food. Sakura sat slumped against a tree, drinking heavily, not caring as water dribbled down her chin and onto her clothes.

Ino and Chouji were leaning against each other, back to back and heaving. Worry flitted through their minds on whether they would survive Sasuke's insane pace. It was clear when Chouji declined eating food that things were getting harsh on the group. A full belly made moving fast harder.

"Ah man…" Ino panted, pushing back the bangs that covered her eye, wiping away the sweat on her brow. "I knew we would be pushed hard, but not like this…" She muttered, slumping forward slightly, but not enough that Chouji's weight would crush her.

Chouji grunted, he was sweating more than the rest of them because he was hauling more weight on this journey. He chugged water every now and again, trying to not over fill his stomach with liquids.

Akamaru yelped from where Kiba was tending to a split pad. "Maa… Sasuke… You think we can slow down a tad… Akamaru isn't faring well and with a split pad he needs to take it lightly…" The fanged man half begged after hearing Akamaru's plaintive whimpers of pain as he wrapped the injured paw in bandages.

Up in the trees Sasuke stood with his back to them, glaring off into the distance as he was relayed Hoshi's message through the clone. Sakura shook her head at Kiba as she knew the Uchiha would not stop nor slow for them.

"Never mind… I can heal it up for Akamaru…" She smiled warmly at Kiba and began working on the paw, looking back to Chouji. "Oi… Chouji? Do you have some soldier pills on you? It might be easier on us if we took some…" She laughed nervously.

Chouji nodded and rummaged through the bag at his side and pulled out a small bottle. He tossed it to her after taking three out, handing one to Ino and popping the other two into his mouth. "This is something my family makes, a little different from your average pill in that it's better for your body to process and works longer…"

Sakura nodded in thanks giving Kiba and Akamaru a pill and then taking one herself. At once the group seemed to perk up in strength and regained a will to carry on. "Sasuke! What's the message?" She called, sensing his mood darken and the urgency to move on triple.

Blood red eyes glared back at her, making the group still in slight shock. "MOVE NOW!" He bellowed and took off at full speed through the trees, leaving behind a whirl of deep fear and worry in the group. They followed after at once, their minds racing and hearts growing heavy as they thought about Naruto.

Pain became forgotten, rest was no longer needed, and food was no longer a necessity. What every member needed to survive in the harsh world was the promise of Naruto being alive and well. They could it in their bones; they covered all the ground they lost and then some in such a short period of time. All one could hope for was making it in time…

Kyuubi tensed, tails moving without thought and wrapping Naruto and the chakra-children inside a protective shell. Her entire body trembled with a deep low growl, making Naruto shiver from the sensation in his ears.

He looked up through the tails, catching a faint glimpse of a massive ruby eye glaring at some unseen thing. He clutched the forms of his children close to him, keeping them still and calm. He didn't like this tension and grew worried.

"Kyuu…" He began, but was cut off with a sharp bark and the sudden sight of her puffing up in size as all the fur on her body stood on end. He had seen her like this before and it was only when snakes were involved.

"**Naruto… you need to wake up to the real world… I sense a great danger that threatens you and the kits…" **She gritted out through her teeth, loosening the massive tails from where they had wrapped around him. She took note that the blonde was solid and no longer flickered in and out occasionally.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion, both at her and the sudden reaction from the shifting forms of his children. He could sense fear, strong and primal coming off of them in waves, sensations of cold and hard along with darkness. He nodded and knew he was held in a cell with danger coming for them. He kissed the chakra forms and hugged the end of one of the massive tails.

"I understand… both of you…" He smiled warmly as he gathered his courage to go out and face the person or people that went through all this trouble to kidnap him.

When he left Kyuubi gathered the children close to her, motherly instincts in overdrive as she worked to keep them calm and whisper encouragement to them. She could only hope that the five of them would make it out of this ordeal in one piece and safe.

Violet colored hair shifted back from her face, the light fabric of her skirt was doing the same, exposing long slender legs. Slited eyes glittered golden in the firelight. Ayame stormed down the tunnel towards the cell where Naruto lay.

She wasn't alone however, a large shadow moved behind her, with the same glittering gold eyes. It remained in the shadows as she stopped in front of the cell, hands balled into fists as she took in the limp form. She had sent anyone else down the tunnel away so it was just her communicating with anyone in the cells.

"Che… not up yet I see…" She growled and ripped open the cell and stomped over to the blonde, not caring if he was already shifting and stirring awake. She gnashed her teeth and slapped Naruto when she saw the brief glimpse of those sapphire eyes.

Naruto grumbled and scurried back, hand holding the now numb cheek. He still felt disoriented as he glared at her, the other hand wrapping around his belly. He didn't say anything, just stayed focused on her and looking at those shifting shadows.

"About time jinchuuriki…" She sneered as she looked down at him, assessing his condition. Something pissed her off and she slammed her fist into the ground, dangerously close to the blonde, who scurried back against the wall, trying to sink into it.

Naruto glared at her and growled, Kyuubi begging to be released even if it meant being absorbed completely into his chakra system. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" He growled out, trying to calm the Kyuubi as well and prevent the eventual loss of her.

Ayame snickered and crouched down to his level, not caring as the skirt rose dangerously up high. She looked at him with eyes filled with cold hatred. "The name is Ayame…" She smirked at him before continuing. "There are many things I want out of you boy…"

She lifted her arm and waved to the shadows, smiling as she heard it move towards her with a grumbling hiss. A massive snake entered the cell, only his head was enough to make it feel to small. His scales were a familiar shade of purple and he had black markings on the top of his head, a circle with two diamonds, one on top the other on the bottom.

A massive forked tongue slithered out of his mouth, touching and wrapping around Ayame's arm before sliding back in. A deep hissing voice echoed into the cavern. "Ayame… is this thing what you were so proud to have obtained?"

Ayame snickered and slunk back, hands caressing the smooth scales on the large summons snake's head. "Yes… mainly the things within…" She crooned, ignoring the sudden outburst of rage coming from Naruto as he cursed her entire existence, hands grasping his middle and curling up.

She heard him growl, voice mixed in with the Kyuubi. "You can't touch them…" He growled again, but this time there was no trace of the Kyuubi.

Ayame laughed, arching her head back, exposing her neck as the forked tongue slithered out, and tasting the flesh that lay there. "Oh…but I can… right Yamera?" she asked the large summon. The snake chuckled and pulled back and sent a cold gaze towards the blonde.

Naruto looked at the odd pair, fear and worry for the kits running through his mind. "Just who the hell are you?" He asked.

"I thought I already told you…" She glanced back towards him, eyes glazed with a sudden laziness.

"Not your name…" He growled, his thoughts coming up with various possibilities.

"You can't see the family resemblance?" She quested, turning back to face him. He looked confused at that statement and she laughed. "Well…who else could I have come from…?" She raised an eyebrow as snakes slithered out from underneath her sleeve and curled around her body, hissing and tongues flickering.

Naruto paled as he saw the snakes. "It can't be…"

She snapped and flung a kunai at his cheek, creating a thin wound. "Well it is so! Orochimaru was my father!" She snarled, chakra cackled in the air around her, her fury mounting after the mention of his name.

TBC…

_**A/N: **__Sorry it took so long for this one guys… I had some issues with moving and getting settled in my new home, finding a job and restarting school. I had trouble because I couldn't find my notes for this chapter, but I made it through. I bet you all could see what was coming with Ayame… I tried to make it more of a shocker… but I felt like I already gave to many hints… XD Review and tell me what you think! Stay on standby for the next part of Painted Masks as well! _


End file.
